Marinette embarazada? y de adrien?
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: Marinette o mas bien ladybug cometio un error. Se tendrá que enfrentar sola con el embarazo a no ser que un rubio amigo la ayude.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette o más bien LadyBug cometió un error. Se tendrá que enfrentar sola con el embarazo a no ser que un rubio amigo la ayude.

Ella no podía aun creer lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible… ¿cierto? Pero las instrucciones eran correctas no había error. No no no no, que haría, esto no podía ser realidad. Tendría que calmarse para volver a ver las instrucciones, bueno al diablo la calma. No confiaba ya en ella misma. Tomo de nuevo la caja con las instrucciones, era exacto lo que no quería saber, no leyó mal. _No puede estar pasándome esto, no puede._ Todo lo que implicaba eso le venía a la cabeza, dar la noticia sería imposible.

Tiro lo que tenía en sus manos y salió de su habitación hacia el balcón.

\- ¿cómo rayos pasos? - debía de resignarse

\- ¿enserio no sabes cómo paso? - pregunto Tikki en tono dulce para calmar a su portadora, ella no había dicho absolutamente nada. Estaba igual de shockeada que Marinette.

Suspiro pesadamente, claro que sabía cómo paso y no se equivocó ahorita, ESTABA EMBARAZADA. No podía ser verdad, en la primera vez quedar en estado. Definitivamente era una broma de Dios, el destino, karma… alguien.

Tenía que refrescarse un poco, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Voltio a ver a su kwami y apunto al baño, Tikki le entendió así que se fue a la cama de la chica a esperarla.

Adrien se preocupó porque su amiga no había asistido a clases, desde hace días la veía cansada con sueño y pálida, no estaba de más una visita.

Sabine lo dejo pasar, el frecuentaba más la casa de Marinette, así que con confianza subió al segundo piso.

Entro a la habitación de esta, extrañándole encontrar la puerta abierta y con aparentemente nadie ahí. Siguió avanzando hasta que sintió que piso algo, era una caja y más adelante un paquetito. Lo tomo y vio que era, se quedó sorprendido checo las instrucciones y vio el resultado.

Marinette salió del baño poniéndose pálida en el acto al ver al rubio con sus cosas en las manos, rápidamente se acercó a él y tomo las cosas.

-que haces aquí adrien?

-viene a ver si estabas bien y por qué no fuiste a la escuela. Tu mama me dejo pasar.

-lo viste, cierto?

-lo vi, ¿por eso has estado tan casada estos días?

-supongo que sí.

Adrien tenía que hacer la pregunta, aunque cuando vio lo que vio sintió como algo le punzaba en el pecho.

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

-mi hijo no tiene padre- lo dijo Marinette mirándolo a los ojos totalmente seria.

-ya veo-. Él sabía que lo siguiente le dolería más a Marinette que a él pero solo era para confirma que la conocía.

\- ¿te desharás de él? - vio como Marinette lo miraba furiosa.

-¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?, es mío. No le haría eso nunca.

Adrien le sonrió cálidamente, no se había equivocado con ella. – lo sé, pero te veo tan preocupada. Quería asegurarme de que no estarías tan nerviosa o asustada-.

-lo sé adrien-. Marinette salió a su balcón, Adrien la siguió. – ¿cómo le diré a mis padres? Pero aun ¿Cómo le diré al director? ¿a la maestra y a los demás? Esto es algo que no puedo ocultar-. Puso instintivamente su mano en el vientre.

Adrien estaba pensando a mil por hora desde que entro a la habitación. -dile a tus padres que el director los ha llamado mañana en su oficina y que no sabes porque, ahorita saliendo voy hablar con él y decirle que quieres hablar con el-.

La azabache palideció, decir la noticia en un con las personas más importantes, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

-estaré a tu lado-. Y él no bromeaba. -te dejo mi cuaderno, sé que no tienes cabeza ahorita para la escuela, pero copia todo lo que hicimos hoy. Al igual que la tarea, la adelante-. El rubio salió sin más de la habitación.

Marinette se sentó en el suelo a llorar, sabía que había decepcionado a adrien. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás. Tikki, quien se escondió apenas sintió a alguien entrar a la pieza, se posó en su cabeza dándole pequeñas palmaditas para tranquilizarla. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

La azabache después de muchos días, pudo dormir tranquila. Pero eso no la detuvo para levantarse temprano, como rara vez lo hacía. A la hr de la cena les dijo a sus padres lo que Adrien le indico, tendría que decirlo en algún momento y cuanto antes mejor.

Una vez lista bajo a ver sus padres que también estaban preparados para acompañarla a la escuela. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Adrien en la puerta, este le hizo una señal de que la seguiría a la dirección. Una vez llamando a la puerta y pasando la familia Dupain – Cheng entro detrás adrien, sorprendiéndose todos; el director porque no sabía para que querían hablar con él, Sabine y Tom porque no sabían lo que el director diría y Marinette porque no sabía qué hacía Adrien ahí.

-disculpen mi intromisión- y sin más se colocó a un lado de la azabache.

Una vez ya todos en su lugar el director procedió a la plática. -bueno familia Dupain, ¿a qué debo su visita? -. esto les sorprendió a los otros 2 adultos.

-usted nos citó, ¿no es así? - fue la pregunta dada por tom Dupain.

Los 2 adultos dirigieron las miradas a los jóvenes ahí presentes, haciendo que Marinette temblara ligeramente. Adrien la miro y la tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo haciendo que esta suspirara de resignación.

-yo, yo los, unte, junte, si junte. Porque necesito decirles algo importante. Si creo que es importante-. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir.

Vio por el costado a Adrien mirándola y se decidió. – ¡Estoy embarazada! -. Tras lo dicho un silencio sepulcral e incómodo se instaló en la oficina. Marinette movía sus dedos con desesperación, el rubio estaba atento ante la reacción de los adultos.

Sabine fue la primera en hablar. – cariño, si nos quieres decir que fallaste en alguna materia no pasara nada. Solo tendrás que ponerle más esfuerzo-.

La cálida sonrisa que le dio su madre era como mil agujas en el pecho, ella se le quedo mirando y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

El director fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – señorita Dupain, si esto es una broma déjeme decirle que será sancionada-. Marinette nuevamente volvió a negar con la cabeza. El director suspiro fuertemente. – sabe bien el tipo de circunstancias en las que se encuentra y el actuar de la escuela en casos así ¿cierto? -. la azabache asintió.

-esto es causa de baja definitiva de la escuela-. Adrien y Marinette palidecieron. La azabache estaba a punto de estallar en llanto hasta que escucho nuevamente al director. – pero usted ha sido honesta y vino directamente a mí para decirme la situación, no espero a que empezaran las habladurías y aunque con 17 años no es la edad correcta para esto, se le permitirá seguir en la escuela hasta que su estado lo permita. Eso sí, aunque no venga aun así tendrá que seguir responsablemente con sus tareas en su casa-.

Marinette asintió enérgicamente, pero se detuvo al ver a su padre levantándose de su lugar y fijando la vista en ella. - ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE? - no hubo ni una gota de ira o enojo en su voz cosa que hizo temblar más a los presentes. Nuevamente se escuchó su voz. -hija, pregunte ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE? -.

Ella solo movía los labios, pero no salía ningún sonido de su garganta.

A la profesora Bustier se le cayeron los papeles que llevaba a la oficina del director, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de alguien preguntando quien es el padre. Estaba tan nerviosa que se puso a levantar lo que dejo tirado cuando lo siguiente la dejo fría.

Adrien tomo de la mano a la chica. – Yo soy el padre-.

El noto como ella se quería soltar de su agarre, pero él se lo impidió. Marinette quería decir la verdad, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. El lugar volvió a estar en completo silencio, ambos padres se les quedaban mirando y el directo simplemente empezó a masajearse las sienes, hasta que este rompió en voz.

\- señorita Bustier haga el favor de dejar de temblar y entre de una buena vez-. Se escucho un chillido de mujer desde afuera, sonidos de hojas levantando a prisa para que posteriormente se abriera la puerta dejando ver a la joven maestra pelirroja entrar al lugar. Entro en completo silencio, la tensión se podía cortar con un papel… como los que ella tenía.

-¿estas consiente Adrien de lo que me estás diciendo?-. pregunto tom contando hasta 1000.

-si-.

-¿estás diciéndome que te tomaste atribuciones faltando la confianza que te dimos al entrar a nuestra casa?-

Adrien ya estaba metido hasta el cuello de problemas, ya no podía perder más nada.

-si-.

Sabine miro al director y este entendió de inmediato.

-Srta. Bustier, lleve a Marinette fuera un momento y esperen por favor-.

La maestra se acercó a su alumna y la tomo por los hombros indicándole que tenía que salir, pero ahora era Marinette la que no quería soltar la mano de adrien, no lo quería dejar solo en un problema que era ajeno a él. No podía dejarlo ahí.

-ve, estaré bien. no tienes que preocuparte, le hará mal-. Y contra todo pronóstico le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella salió con la cabeza baja y se sentó en un escalón la Srta. Bustier la miro sintiéndose infinitamente preocupada por ella, jamás pensó que las voces que escucho hayan sido del padre de esta y la de su otro joven alumno. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

\- ¿sabes? Hay un profesor que me gusta mucho, pero siento que el solo me ve como su colega, ni siquiera como su amiga.

Lo dicho por su maestra le sorprendió, no se imaginó que le confesara algo así. – debería de hacerle notar que para usted si es un amigo y una vez que él sea consiente de usted confirmar que tan conveniente sería que le dijera sus sentimientos al profesor de matemáticas-.

Ahora la sorprendida era ahora la joven maestra. – se nota mucho-. Dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

-un poco, me di cuenta por cómo le mira cuando pasa por nuestro salón-. Sonreía ante el sonrojo de su profesora.

-me hare responsable, nunca pensé en ningún momento dejarla sola-. Dijo Adrien defendiéndose de tom Dupain, sabía que él estaba enojado o más bien furioso por eso entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

-eres solo un niño y no lo digo menospreciándote, pero eso eres-. Sin más tom se sentó y no volvió a mirar al rubio.

-lo sé-. Él era consciente de la situación, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Por primera vez después de la noticia Sabine hablo. – tom, amor. Se que estás enojado, pero él está diciendo que se hará responsable. Lo que hicieron está mal, no los voy a justificar. -miro a adrien.

-pero no podemos hacer nada-. Tomo la mano de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿y que me importa que se haga responsable? -. decía tom cabizbajo, Sabine lo entendió, pero ella lo tomaba de manera más tranquila. -te aviso de una vez que cancelaremos el viaje a corea, no voy a dejar a mi bebe sola-. Tom adoraba a su hija y por ello la notica la hacía ver ya no como su pequeñita sino como toda una señorita que será mama.

-Marinette se mudará conmigo-

El director estaba tan en sus pensamientos de como llevaría la situación de la señorita Dupain, que lo dicho por Adrien no lo conmociono. Pero si a los otros adultos ahí.

-hacerme cargo de ellos, implica que estén conmigo. Vivirá en mi casa-.

Los esposos se quedaron viendo entre sí. Su hija era más importante que cualquier trabajo en otro lado que significara dejarla sola y menos en ese estado. Pero Sabine sabía que era mejor dejar a Marinette por un tiempo tranquila para que asimilara las cosas y que ella no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia. Tom estaba a punto de negarse ante tal ridícula idea, según él, pero su mujer le gano.

-le preguntaremos Marinette y se hará lo que ella decida-.

El director sintió la mirada de la mujer. -joven agreste, por favor llame a las señoritas-.

Al momento en que Marinette vio asomarse al rubio por la puerta, salto como si tuviera resortes el escalón, detrás de ella fue la profesora Bustier.

Una vez dentro miro el semblante de los adultos, todos de preocupación. La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿quieres irte a vivir con adrien? - eso la había descolocado. Miro de inmediato a Adrien viendo que este asentía y sonreía haciéndole entender que él lo había propuesto.

Se tardo en decidirlo, pero estaba sumamente mal al darse cuenta de la tristeza en el rostro de su padre y preocupación en su madre. Ella no quería incomodarlos con su presencia y hacerlos sentir avergonzados por la situación.

-si- fue la respuesta suave y baja que dio pegándose más al rubio.

Una vez lo ánimos calmados y la situación controlada.

-ya todo solucionado, tengo que dejar claro que pueden darse muchas cosas ante esta situación, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es no escuchar nada que te pueda sentir mal o triste-. Le decía a Marinette. -joven agreste usted la lleva más fácil así que es completamente su la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra en la escuela mientras así lo disponga el estado de la señorita Dupain-. El director esperaba que apoyaran a la joven sus compañeros de salón, que en 2 años no habían cambiado los estudiantes ahí.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la oficina, los mayores tenían que hablar. La Srta. Bustier que era observadora pudo ver las miradas que ambos jóvenes se daban, si sabía del notorio cariño que la azabache le tenía al rubio, pero no creía que era correspondido, cuanto se equivocó.

-suerte tienen que la primera hr será estudio individual y la siguiente conmigo-. Les dijo con una sonrisa. -vamos Marinette. cambia tu semblante por favor, no te hará bien y solo preocuparas a tus amigos-.

Ella asintió y junto con Adrien se dirigieron al salón, la profesora aún tenía que pasar por su material a la sala de maestros.

Antes de entrar detuvo a Adrien de la chaqueta. - ¿Por qué?

Él sabía a lo que se refería. -bueno, no ibas a decirles sobre el padre lo mismo que a mí-

Marinette se entristeció más por lo dicho.

-lo siento Marinette, no quería ponerte mal. Lo hice porque lo creí correcto desde el incidente de un akuma donde no aparecía ni ChatNoir ni LadyBug y me salvaste la vida me prometí siempre estar para ti y ayudarte en lo que necesitar y estoy cumpliéndolo. - sonrió para calmarla.

Ella solo asintió y junto con el entraron al salón, pero la detuvo algo que él le dijo al oído. -y porque te quiero mucho también lo hice-.

xD si que tenia errores de dedo este cap jajajaja, editado!


	2. Chapter 2

ya saben~ personajes de thomas astruc

historia 100%

Cap 2

Apenas verla llegar Alya corrió hacia su amiga.

-¿porque no me contestabas el teléfono?- estaba entre enojada, preocupada y alegre. -ayer me tuve que sentar con estos 2 de aquí porque me sentía muy sola-.

-lo siento Alya no me sentía muy bien y decidí quedarme a dormir lo más que pudiera-.

-mmm, solo porque te he visto más cansada de lo normal te lo perdono. No sabes detenerte una vez que inicias una prenda-. La abrazaba y zarandeaba.

Adrien lo vio, pero Marinette le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara.

Entro la profesora Bustier saludando a sus alumnos e iniciando la clase. A mitad de esta Marinette recibió un mensajito en papel de adrien.

 ** _Marinette, esta tarde yo personalmente les diré a Alya y Nino de lo que pasa. La misma versión que con el director._**

Estrujo el papel preocupada por las reacciones que habrían entre sus amigos y compañeros de clases. Para Alya, Marinette era como su hija. Siempre la estaba apoyando y aconsejando. Para Nino era como su pequeña hermanita; después de que se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan enamorado de ella, se apegó sobreprotegiéndola.

Desarrugo la hoja, era necesario de todos modos.

 ** _De acuerdo. ¿Puedes cambiarte de lugar aquí conmigo la próxima hora?, le preguntare a Alya._**

 ** _Gracias._**

Se lo entrego junto con un cuaderno, una vez leída la respuesta la miro de reojo diciéndole que si ante su pregunta.

Al poco tiempo después el timbre sonó. Adrien automáticamente se levantó de su lugar para ir al de Alya; esta anteriormente le había dicho que si al cambio de lugares, no era extraño ya que cuando ella quería estar con Nino lo hacían.

Como Nino y su novia empezaron a platicar mientras llegaba el maestro de matemática.

Marinette enseguida se pegó a adrien, tenían que decidir que hacer y para que no los escucharan usarían una hoja y sus plumas.

 ** _\- ¿estás seguro de ir solo con ellos? Sabes como son y estoy preocupada._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, sé que se enojaran y es mejor que no presencies el momento._**

 ** _-Eso no me deja para nada tranquila ¿sabes?_**

 ** _-lo siento. Pero confía en mí, es mejor que yo me lleve esa parte. ¿Otra cosa, cuando te quieres mudar a mi casa?_**

Marinette se paralizo, si bien había aceptado realmente no ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea del cambio de casa y menos en esas circunstancias.

 ** _-mañana en la tarde, mis padres se van en el trascurso de la mañana._**

 ** _-cuando acabe con de hablar con ellos voy a tu casa para ayudarte. No se te ocurra saltar mi petición, no vayas al parque._**

Ella se volvió a preocupar ** _. -de acuerdo. Tengo una duda_**

 ** _-dime_**

 ** _\- ¿que le dirás a tu padre? Se pondrá furioso._**

Adrien ya había pensado en eso y tenía un plan de lo más sencillo **.**

 ** _-no dirá nada. el ahorita está de viaje mientras no esta le diré que tengo pareja, cuando el venga pues le diré que ella está embarazada y que me hare cargo de ello. Mientras regresa le dará tiempo de analizar las cosas y atará cabos._**

 ** _\- ¿estás seguro? No hace mucho se reconciliaron y lo menos que quiero es ser yo el motivo de otra ruptura entre ustedes._**

 ** _-no te preocupes Marinette. Además, a Natalie le diré que guarde silencio, ya confía más en mí. Al guardaespaldas por él no te preocupes no dirá nada. Y la mucama y chef estarán contentos de tener a alguien más en la casa, bueno en si… a alguien._**

 ** _-gracias adrien, por todo._**

Marinette aún no estaba a gusto arrastrando a quien en el segundo año de prepa se volvió un amigo cercano y en lo que iba del 3 año era ya alguien irreemplazable, aunque desde que lo conocía así había sido hasta la fecha.

Ella ya estaba trazando un plan, no dejaría que adrien se ate a ella y aunque le doliera él en algún momento de su vida se puede enamorar y realmente hacer una familia y no solo por salvarla a ella del que dirán. Dejará que pase el embarazo y un mes después como máximo terminara la supuesta relación que apenas ese mismo día empezó, no había fallo. Lo hacía por los 2 pero principalmente por él. No sería ni la primera ni la última madre soltera, podía salir los primeros años adelante por medio de la costura y cuando el pequeño sea más gran poder estudiar la carrera de manera que no lo descuidara a él ni al trabajo. Si, eso era lo correcto y justo.

El día transcurrió sin más, para adrien era el momento de la salida el mejor para abordar a sus amigos y aprovecharía que Marinette se fue al baño para citarlos.

-no dejaron muchas tarea- Nino como siempre relajado si era así.

-no, que va. Dejaron una investigación de 10 cuartillas por parte de la maestra de química. Con eso es suficiente-. Alya no lo veía de la misma manera que su novio.

-oh vamos, es para dentro de 2 días. Hay tiempo-. Le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo y esta negaba con la cabeza.

Adrien los interrumpió. -chicos, tienen estar tarde libre ¿cierto?-

La pareja se miró y posteriormente asintieron con la cabeza.

-me gustaría hablar con ustedes a solas, en el parque. Es sobre Marinette-.

Alya ya iba a empezar hacer escandalo pero adrien la abordo enseguida.

-tranquila, no quiero que Marinette se preocupe. Confía en mi-.

-no sé que te traes entre manos agreste. Pero lo hare-. Alya se acercaba a él con aura amenazadora. Y eso que aún no decía nada.

La cita era a las 3:30 en el parque. Marinette sabía perfectamente bien que su ausencia la aprovecharía adrien para quedar con sus amigos, eso le preocupaba más. Salió del baño resignada nuevamente, ya no tenía caso llorar más.

En las afueras del colegio los 4 amigos se despidieron. la azabache no se iba tranquila, pero confiaba en adrien. Los otros 3 se fueron a descansar y refrescarse para salir más tarde, el rubio estaba tranquilo sabia las posibles reacciones de ellos y lo soportaría, los otros 2 les carcomía la duda.

Adrien fue el último en llegar, encontrando a sus amigos sentados en un banco de bajo de un árbol bebiendo seguramente algún frappé por causa del ligero calor que había y del cual no estaban acostumbrados. Ellos lo vieron y empezaron a agitar sus manos en forma de saludo que el devolvió, esperaba que el enojo no les durara tanto.

-hola Bro. Te compramos algo frio, ten-. Nino le compro la bebida favorita del rubio.

-gracias-. Adrien estaba seguro que se les pasaría rápido.

Alya siempre de dramática. -bueno, me tienes con el alma en un hilo ¿que nos querías decir de Marinette?

El rubio suspiro. -quiero que tomen esto con total tranquilidad y calma. En si no es grave solo un tema delicado ¿de acuerdo?-

Ambos morenos asintieron

-Marinette ha estado cansada y con sueño no precisamente por estár confeccionando-.

-¿entonces?-

-Marinette está embarazada-.

Un silencio sumamente incomodo, ni carros ni pájaros ni niños en el parque se escuchaban. Los otros 2 amigos estaban pensando a mil por hora. Totalmente sorprendidos.

Siendo la chica la primea en hablar -¿Cómo?

Nino no tenía ganas de bromear ante lo que adrien decía, su mejor amiga ¿embarazada?

\- ¿desde cuándo? Pregunto

-lo ignoro- adrien no le pregunto de cuantas semanas aproximadas tenía.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes tú? - no estaba indignada sino preocupada.

-me entere ayer en la tarde-

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron a unísono.

-porque soy el padre-

Marinette se levantó sobresaltada asustando a Tikki. – me tengo que ir al parque-. Se arreglaba rápidamente, no debió dejar solo a adrien por más que él se lo pidiera-.

-Marinette, él te dijo que era mejor que te quedaras-. Trataba de algún modo detener a la azabache.

-imposible, nunca debí dejar que el cargara con la culpa. Era mi responsabilidad decirlo-. Se asomo a su balcón y ahí podía ver a sus amigos. Con paso apresurado llego al piso de abajo, gritando que un rato volvía.

No tardo ni 5 min y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Nadie se percató que Nathaniel pasaba por ahí y escucho fuerte y claro la declaración de su compañero de clases. Ni nadie pudo imaginarse que este le propinaría tremendo puñetazo en la cara del rubio. Este ni se inmuto, pero al percatarse de la vista de Marinette sobre ellos hubiera decido que nunca la hubiera desobedecido.

Nino inmediatamente se fue contra Nathaniel y empezaron a pelearse mientras que Alya corría hacia Marinette abrazarla.

\- ¿cómo es que lo defiendes? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le hizo a Marinette? -

-es que no eres nadie para meterte en ello Nathaniel- Nino no quería irse a los golpes

-claro que lo soy. Soy amigo de ella y eso me da derecho en meterme en algo que la está perjudicando-

-no, no te lo da, porque no sabes cómo se dieron las cosas-.

-Nino, entiende que tu mejor amigo se revolcó con tu mejor amiga casi hermana-.

Tras lo dicho por Nathaniel, Marinette sintió como se quebraba por dentro. Alya sintió un infinito rencor por las palabras mal dichas del pelirrojo y adrien, adrien solo sintió el escozor en su puño tras irse encima de él y devolverle el regalo que le dejo en la cara.

-nunca, Nathaniel. Nunca vuelvas a insinuar que lo que hice con Marinette fue solo un revolcón, porque ese puño será una caricia comparado con lo que te hare-.

Nadie había visto al rubio tan furioso como en ese momento. Nathaniel al saberse acorralado se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Al irse Marinette se acercó a él.

-Nathaniel-

-QUE!. Discúlpame, no quise gritarte. Yo no me encuentro muy bien.

-lo siento-. Decía ella hipando por el llanto. – Nathaniel, por favor. No le digas a nadie sobre esto. A nadie, yo lo diré con el tiempo-.

El pelirrojo solo podía ver la cara de angustia de la chica de al cual estuvo enamorado hace tiempo.

-pierde cuidado. No se lo diré a nadie-. Tras lo dicho se fue.

Adrien se acercó a ella con cuidado, apenas sintió la presencia del rubio se hecho a sus brazos a llorar mientras este la abrazaba con delicadeza como una pieza muy fina de cristal que se puede romper con solo mirar.

Nino y Alya se acercaron sorprendiéndoles la escena que venían ¿de cuándo acá estos dos se volvieron tan cercanos?

Ambos morenos están molestos, primero por ocultar una relación, segundo por no contar con ellos, tercero porque ¿Cómo es que no se cuidaron?, cuarto … y así mentalmente fueron en numerando sus motivos.

Marinette poco a poco se tranquilizó, el abrazo se fue deshaciendo hasta que quedaron solo agarrados de las manos. Quiso decirle algo a sus amigos, pero no sabía que. Alya lo comprendió su amiga estaba realmente mal y ella no le daría más motivos para sentirse peor.

Se a cerco a ella para abrazarla. -me lo contaras todo cuanto te sientas preparada y si no lo haces de todos modos te entenderé-.

Marinette el abrazo más fuerte en señal de agradecimiento.

Adrien y Nino se quedaron mirando.

\- ¿quieres que te abrace? – decía Nino mientras apuntaba a las chicas. Adrien solo pudo sonreír, las cosas no salieron tan mal como esperaba.

-con que me entiendas me conformo-. Y así chocaron los puños.

Las chicas rompieron el abrazo. -chica, ¿quieres hacer una pijamada? Te relajara, ya lo veras-

Marinette negó sonriendo. -no puedo Alya, tengo que empacar algunas cosas-.

-¿porque? ¿te corrieron? ¿te vas del país? ¿huyes? - decía algo asustada Alya mientras zarandeaba a su amiga. Tanto Nino como adrien las separaron, el rubio se estaba volviendo algo sobreprotector.

-lo, lo siento. Él bebe, aun no me cabe en la cabeza- se disculpaba Alya, ya no podía ser tan brusca con su amiga.

-tranquila. No me voy lejos-

-va a vivir conmigo-. Los silencios incomodos ya se estaban volviendo costumbre entre ellos.

-¿COMO?!- gritaron los amigos. -¿ustedes están locos? Tu padre los va a matar-Nino conocía el carácter del señor agreste, y vaya que lo conocía.

-tranquilo, todo lo tengo calculado-.

El tema del embarazo no se volvió a tocar, fue un pacto en silencio que hasta que Marinette lo quisiera contar se estarían tranquilos con respecto a eso. La plática paso sin más, lo menos que querían era sacar un tema que preocupara a Marinette y una vez pasando un rato a meno Alya y Nino se despidieron de la pareja.

-¿viste? No fue tan malo como creías-. Adrien si estaba contento con el resultado.

Ella lo miro incrédula. -entonces el moretón que tienes en la mejilla es una broma. Llegando a casa te tengo que curar. Por Dios que la pasaba a Nathaniel por la cabeza, ¡eres modelo! Y te tenía que dar en la cara-.

Adrien solo se reía, era realmente agradable ver que Marinette ya está más tranquila a comparación de ayer y hoy en la mañana.

Llegando a casa de la chica Sabine fue a saludarlos mientras tom solo los veía de lejos haciendo este un puchero, simplemente no se resignaba a ver ya a su bebe como una mujercita. Ambos jóvenes sabían que eso llevaría tiempo y esperaban que el viaje les sirviera a todos. Los adultos cuando miraron mejor al rubio se sorprendieron.

-Dios mío adrien. ¿Que te hicieron?-. Sabine se acercó y de tras de ella tom.

-bueno, nada grave. Supongo que me lo merecía-.

Enojada Marinette lo saco de su error -no es cierto mama, adrien me defendió. Y por mi culpa le dieron un puñetazo-.

Adrien en si, no quería que ella pensara justamente eso. Pero no había mucho que hacer, ella lo presencio, al igual que las palabras hirientes de Nathaniel.

-muchacho, pasa a la cocina para que mi mujer te cure. Se tiene que desinflamar eso-. Le palmeaba la espalda. Aún estaba resentido, pero no por ello desearía que la pasara mal.

Una vez curado y en la habitación de Marinette no había mucho que empacar, aparentemente. Mientras Marinette guardaba sus pertenencias más íntimas como su diario, su ropa interior y todo lo de higiene personal; adrien desmontaba y guardaba la computadora de la chica.

-oh Dios. Tengo demasiadas telas, avíos de costura para llevarme-. Calculaba que serían dos cajas como mínimo.

-bueno, al menos el busto no tienes porque llevártelo. En casa hay un monto que puedes usar. ¿Pero no se te hará complicado trabajar en tu estado?

-no pensaba llevármelo, ya que no hare ropa de adulto. Al principio me hare ropita de maternidad y tres meses antes empezare con la ropita del-.

Era cierto, era obvio que ella quiera hacer las prendas para él bebe. Aunque él pensaba comprarlas, al igual que todo lo necesario para vestir la habitación del pequeño.

Entre la plática y guardar cosas se fue la tarde. A las 7:30 subió Sabine avisando de la cena, adrien creía que lo prudente era irse ya. Dejaría a Marinette en la plata baja y se iría a arreglar su habitación.

-buenas noches-. Saludo a los adultos. -Marinette, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Comperm…-

Tom le hizo un gesto a su esposa para que lo detuviera. -espera adrien. Cena con nosotros-.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Deberían de estar odiándolo, pero el notaba que no era así, Sabine lo trataba como siempre, tom era quien marcaba distancia y con justa razón. Marinette le decía con la mirada que se quedara y tom termino cediendo.

-cena con nosotros muchacho. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo-.

Después de todo fue una cena tranquila, nunca hubo silencio seguramente para no incomodar. Adrien sentía pena por la situación pero al menos Marinette no lo estaba pasando sola. Por ello valía la pena.

Como ante los ojos de los demás eran una pareja que llego hasta esas instancias, adrien se despidió con un beso como el que le dio en la dirección y se fue al auto donde ya lo esperaba Nathalie y el guardaespaldas.

hiii, la historia fue muy bien aceptada. me alegro muchisimo. ayer tenia algunos errores porque por lo ansiosa no lo corregí xD me disculpo de ante mano. luego lo arreglo.


	3. Chapter 3

personajes de thomas astruc

historia 100%

Cap. 3

-¡que dijiste?- Nathalie no sabía si grito o susurro esa pregunta.

-que embarace a Marinette-

Adrien tenía que informar en su casa la situación en la que estaba, estaba seguro que no habría problema en llevar a Marinette, pero el ¿Por qué? seguramente causaría un revuelvo. Cuanto antes mejor.

Una vez en el carro mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Nathalie, desde mañana tendremos un huésped nuevo en la casa-.

Esta se acomodó los lentes mientras el "gorila" los miraba por el retrovisor. – tu padre no me ha informado de nada adrien-.

-lo sé. El aún no lo sabe-.

Nathalie en seguida pensó que hablaba de Nino ya que se quedaba cada que ponía en casa de rubio para jugar o hacer tarea.

-de acuerdo. Ordenare que tengan lista la habitación que ocupa el joven Nino para mañana-.

-no es de niño de quien hablo Nathalie-.

Esta no respondió, esperaba una explicación.

-es Marinette la que va ir a la casa-.

-ya veo. Trabajo en equipo entonces-.

-no. Vivirá ahí conmigo-

El gorila freno de golpe, pero no resulto alguien lastimado. Se disculpo con la mirada y sigo manejando.

-¿se podría saber porque motivo? Adrien. Tu padre estará en contra sea el motivo que sea.

El rubio suspiro. -está embarazada-.

La asistente pensó en mil cosas del porque la chica iría a la mansión agreste. Y al decir embarazo deducía que la corrieron o que sus padres no lo sabían y por pena es que huyo. La entendió.

-de acuerdo. Me imagino que serán por unos días mientras se reconcilia con su padre. Pobre chica-.

-Nathalie. Si me dejaras terminar. Ella vivirá conmigo porque yo la embarace-.

Definitivamente agradecían por estar con el semáforo en rojo, sino era choque seguro.

Al silencio no le dio tiempo de instalarse

-¡que dijiste?- Nathalie no sabía si grito o susurro esa pregunta.

-que embarace a Marinette-

Silencio, silencio roto por los claxonazos hace más de minuto y medio que el carro no se movía, aunque el semáforo ya indicaba el verde. Los dos adultos ahí estaban sorprendidos por la notica, el cómo se da ese tipo de noticias.

-ya está en verde-. Sin más el guardaespaldas salió del trance y sigo su camino rumbo a la mansión.

-quiero decirte adrien, que si esto es un tipo de broma es de pésimo gusto-. A demás de ser de pésimo gusto Nathalie pensaba en el mini paro cardíaco que sintió.

-no es broma. Marinette está embarazada de mí, somos pareja. Además por lógica me hare cargo y con mi padre hablare mañana-.

Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó en todo el trayecto.

Ya una vez en casa Nathalie siguió a adrien hasta su habitación. No decía nada, no se le ocurría nada que decir. Sinceramente pensaba que unas situaciones así faltaban años para que ella lo presenciara. Adrien se giró para verla, ella sentía que maduro de golpe ese niño que por tantos años ella ha cuidado.

Adrien tomo de las manos a su acompañante. -por favor, necesito que me ayudes-.

-te ayudare-. Ella en si nunca pensó en negarse. -pero esto el señor Gabriel lo tiene que saber de inmediato. Entiendes el porqué, ¿cierto? –

-claro que lo entiendo, pero necesito que él se entere de una cosa y después de otra. No puedo llegar diciéndole lo del embarazo, él nunca se enteró de nuestra relación-.

-ni yo tampoco-. Y eso que ella era muy observadora.

-lo siento-.

-de acuerdo, pero por ahora tienes que descansar. Mandare arreglar la habitación que se une a la tuya para la Srta. Dupain. ¿Quieres que también arreglemos tu habitación?-.

Adrien sabía que esa propuesta tenía un trasfondo.

-por supuesto. Necesito quitar los ataris y el de baile, que desmantelen la rampa junto con la canasta de basquetbol y la pared de rapel. También necesito la continuación del librero hasta topar pared, ella tiene demasiados libros de confección y le comprare más-. Adrien hacia una vista mental de la habitación y termino entrando para ver que otros detalles faltaban.

-lo único que se quedara por ahora es la mesa de futbolito, a Nino le gusta jugarla. Necesitare más muebles de estancia e iluminación-. Desplego una sonrisa. -le gusta coser de noche. Así que necesito que haya espacio y donde estaba la canasta será su área de trabajo, necesito una mesa larga como la de mi papa para ella. Creo que es todo-.

A Nathalie no le alcanzaba su velocidad para anotar todos los cambios de la habitación, pero definitivamente le sorprendió.

-¿seguro que es todo?- eso esperaba.

-sí, lo de esgrima se queda por ahora. Saldré más adelante con ella para ver que quiere ponerle a **_nuestra_** habitación-. El rubio podía jurar que se ruborizo como quinceañera.

-de acuerdo. Al quitar la rampa que va en la pared se verá la puerta del cuarto continuo. Por lo escuchado te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿mando a tener lista la habitación para la joven?-

-si. Pero solo para guardar lo de la mudanza, de ahí en fuera no la utilizara para más nada-. O eso intentaría el rubio.

Una vez todo planeado y por fin en la soledad de su habitación salió un muy furico plagg.

-quiero entender algunas cosas mocoso-.

Adrien ya sabía por dónde iba su kwami, la noche aun no terminaba.

-sé que por mi culpa no me entere de nada ayer y no chille hoy en la mañana ante la noticia, porque no pueden saber de mí. Tenía que comer y quedarme dormidote justo ayer-. Lo último lo dijo regañándose a si mismo.

\- ¿cuál es tu duda entonces? Ya dije que Marinette está embarazada de mí. ¿Cuál es el problema? -.

-que yo siempre voy contigo a todos lados mocoso. ¿Cuándo fue que te acostaste con ella? - el kwami no era muy sutil ni se iba a medias tintas.

-plagg! Es el colmo como preguntas las cosas. Pero al menos a ti te lo puedo decir- plagg estaba a la expectativa de su portador. -no soy el padre del bebe-.

El gatito empezó a brincar. -lo sabía, eres demasiado torpe para esas cosas. Pero ¿Por qué lo haces? Solo te estas metiendo en problemas.

-te acuerdas cuando LadyBug no llegaba y yo no me podía trasformar por el tumulto que provoco el akuma-. Claro que lo recordaba el kwami. -se venía una luminaria encima mía y ella corrió para jalarme y que no me cayeran, en pocas palabras salvo mi vida-.

Plagg no estaba tan convencido. -a ti te gusta ella y más que nada lo haces por eso-. Era observador aunque no lo pareciera.

Era inútil ocultarlo más. Desde finales del año escolar pasado, se dio cuenta más notoriamente de Marinette. Lo linda que era, noble, sencilla, bondadosa y siempre viendo por los demás; además de atractiva.

-ya que lo sabes necesitare de tu ayuda. Vigilándola más que nada-.

-mientras me sigas alimentado y seas portador del anillo, cuenta conmigo-. Sorprendentemente plagg estiro una bracito para cerrar el trato.

Fue un día largo, salió todo bien y la gente más cercana a ellos los apoyaría. Esperaba que mañana pintara igual de bien.

A las 6 de la mañana un ruido en su puerta lo despertó de golpe, además de que plagg brincaba sobre de el para despertarlo.

-oye mocoso, desde hace rato están tocando. Levántate de una vez-. Seguida jalándole de los cabellos.

-ya plagg, ve a mi mochila. Hay queso-. Bueno, no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

Adrien se levantó totalmente en contra de su voluntad, se terminó durmiendo a las 2am entre arreglarse para dormir y pensar en lo que sucedió y sucedería se le fue el sueño. Al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Nathalie ahí con una serie de personas.

-buenos días adrien, estas personas harán todo lo que pediste. Los muebles que no necesites se guardaran y ya están por traer lo que solicitaste-.

Tras los buenos días por parte de adrien y un pasen por favor inicio la ajetreada mañana. Desayunando ya, Nathalie le pregunto sobre la mudanza de la joven.

-contrate una mudanza pequeña para las cosas la señorita Dupain, ¿a que horas los van a poder atender?-

-a las 9am por favor, sus padres se van 10:15 para el aeropuerto-.

-muy bien, para cuando ustedes estén de regreso las cosas estarán en la habitación continua. ¿hablaras con tu padre hoy?-.

Adrien entendía en la posición que la ponía a ella al pedir que lo encubriera. -te lo prometí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Nathalie-.

-de nada. Espero que todo salga bien-. Ella aunque en su tiempo quiso marcar su distancia con el joven, no pudo. La candidez de él y nobleza le hicieron imposible no apoyarlo años atrás como hasta la fecha.

Para Marinette la noche no fue distinta, entre platicas y consejos por parte de su madre y después por parte de Tikki se fue a dormir, siendo levantada a primera hora del día para que acabara de alistar sus pertenencias.

-buenos días-.

-buenos días hija. La asistente del señor Gabriel nos llamó-. Eso preocupo a la azabache.

-tranquila hija, llamo para decirnos que la mudanza estará a las 9am, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de tus cosas-.

Marinette fue abrazarla, necesitaba el confort nuevamente de ella.

-gracias mama-. Tenía la voz entrecortada.

-tranquila cariño. Esos estados de ánimo del hacen mal al bebe, no te preocupes más- ahora fue tom el que se unió al abrazo. Si bien aún está enojado y triste por lo acontecido, no le iba a dar la espalda a su hija ahora que más lo necesitaba. Entendía que tenía que dejarla relajarse un rato para su nueva etapa de vida.

Marinette llego rayando a la escuela, en las escaleras la estaban esperando sus amigos y adrien. Toda la noche se la paso pensando sobre la situación a la cual se estaba arriesgando el por ayudarla. No lo merecía en su vida.

-buenos días chica- corrió efusivamente Alya, pero detenida por su novio al verla a punto de tirarse encima de Marinette.

\- ¿en que quedamos? - la reprendía Nino.

-perdón-. Ya fue más tranquilamente hacia Marinette para abrazarla.

Esta solo sonrió ante los gestos infantiles de su amiga abrazándola fuertemente. -buenos días Alya-

Después de saludar a Nino con sus bromas típicas ya. Adrien se acercó a ella, no importándole más nada nuevamente le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenos días Marinette-. Desplegaba la sonrisa que siempre daba. Sonrojando en el acto a su ahora pareja.

-bue, buenas… buenos días adrien-.

Alya se empezó a reír. -oh Dios mío, aun se pena con el-. Le susurro a su novio.

Las miradas de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar, ambos sabían que al menos la notica de su relación correría rápido.

En el salón rápidamente Nino y Alya tomaron los primeros puestos, sonriéndoles a sus amigos y haciendo señas de que se sienten atrás. A lo lejos Nathaniel veía con triste a Marinette y con rencor al rubio, pero más nada podía hacer.

Apenas llego Chloé se quede mirando el nuevo cambio de lugares entre adrien y Alya iba a empezar a vociferar, pero la interrumpió la maestra de geografía. Ya los molestaría en otra ocasión.

A mitad de la clase Marinette empezó a sentirse mal, adrien no se estaba dando cuenta por lo concentrado que estaba en la actividad que habían dejado. esta sin pedir permiso salió corriendo del salón sorprendiendo a todos, pero asustando a sus amigos. Adrien se percató de su salida y de igual manera salió tras ella hacia el baño de mujeres, la Srta. Bustier los miro correr desde el salón donde se encontraba dejándola preocupada.

Adrien llego y rápidamente pudo identificar a Marinette ya que no cerró la puerta del baño, se escuchaba como seguramente estaba devolviendo lo desayunado. Entro y la encontró pálida, tomo su cabello para que no se manchara y empezó a sobarle la espalda, minutos más tarde la sintió temblar, estaba llorando.

Nunca le había gustado verla llorar. -Marinette tranquilízate por favor-.

Ella seguía hipando, se levantó poco a poco con ayuda del rubio que la llevo a los lavamanos para que se refrescara y limpiara. Marinette no quería verlo, simplemente le daba vergüenza la situación.

-Marinette, mírame a la cara-.

\- ¿que pasa? - si bien levanto el rostro no fijaba su mirada a los ojos verdes de él.

-que me mires, eso pasa-. Hablo de forma triste autoritaria a la vez.

Ella nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, no quedándole más remedio que mirarlo por fin a los ojos. No soporto más y lo abrazo.

-ya paso – decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. -son nauseas matutinas ¿verdad?-

Marinette solo movió la cabeza cosa que adrien dedujo como una respuesta afirmativa.

Una ruido hizo que se separaran.

-oh, lo siento chicos. Los vi por la ventana donde estaba y además me aviso Alya de lo que pasaba. Toma Marinette-. Le extendía un paquetito, esta lo tomo extrañándose de lo que era.

-seguramente son nauseas matutinas. Lo salado hace que no las tengas tan frecuentemente- fue hacia ella para calmarla también.

Adrien mentalmente iba apuntando esas cosas, le serian importante para más adelante.

-gra, gracias maestra-. Fue la sueva voz de Marinette la que sonó.

-de nada. Regresen pronto al salón, creo que no quieren levantar sospechas aun. Y tu adrien ten más cuidado al entrar a este baño-. Salió sonriendo por lo despistado de su alumno.

Adrien apenas caída en cuenta de que entro al baño de mujeres. -la maestra tiene razón. si ya te sientes mejor, será mejor que regresemos al salón-.

Tras eso, adrien la tomo de la mano. La veía demasiado paridad creía que era normal pero no en un embarazo tan pronto, apenas pudiera investigaría más del tema.

Cuando llegaron al salón no se escuchó comentario alguno, pero la pareja si pudo sentir la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo y la furica de Chloé.

En el descanso poco a poco sus compañeros se iban acercando a Marinette para preguntarle que tenía y si podían ayudarla en algo. Ella solo decía que seguro el desayuno le cayó mal y que estaba bien, que lo que menos quería era preocuparlos.

Antes de acabar el descanso Nathaniel se acercó donde Marinette junto con sus amigos estaba comiendo. Adrien apenas lo vio venir tomo el tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa para que viera quien venía, esta tembló con anticipación ya que tenía fuertemente grabas las palabras que él dijo el día anterior. El pelirrojo se quedó de pie frente a la mesa haciendo que adrien se levantara en caso de que viniera a decir cosas desagradables.

-de tente agreste. Vengo en son de paz-. Si bien sabía que había hecho mal no tenía porque ponerse a la defensiva su compañero.

-eso no lo puedo yo saber- tampoco es que adrien perdonara lo de ayer tan fácil como Marinette.

Ella mejor se levantó antes de que se iniciara una guerra verbal. Poso su mano en la de adrien, acto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie ahí presente.

-cálmate por favor. Aun no sabes que quiere-. Dirigiéndose a su "amigo". -¿necesitas algo Nathaniel?-.

Este solo pudo encogerse en su lugar, Marinette si lo había perdonado, pero eso no hacía que olvidara lo que él dijo. -necesito hablar contigo. Por favor-. La miro suplicante.

Ella no era de las que hacía que se sintieran mal las personas así que acepto hablar con él.

-pero Marinette-. Quiso adrien detenerla, cosa que resulto imposible.

Regalándole una sonrisa -tranquilo, no pasara nada. ¿Verdad? - le preguntaba al pelirrojo, que solo asintió como respuesta de lo apenado que estaba.

Ya en unas mesas más lejos de donde ella estaba comiendo, Nathaniel fue el primero en hablar.

-de verdad quiero que me perdones Marinette. Mi palabra no tiene justificación, simplemente no debí hablar como lo hice ni decir lo que dije y mucho menos meterme en tus asuntos-. Simplemente no la quería perder como amiga. -dime algo Marinette. Por favor-.

Simplemente se le quedo mirando, ella simplemente desconocía al chico que hablo ayer frente a ella. -realmente todo lo que dijiste ¿es lo que piensas de mí? -

-No, no. Créeme, no es así. Estaba enojado más bien furioso ante la noticia. Enserio, el saberte así me descoloco y más que nunca dieron señales de estar juntos-.

A Marinette le molesto eso, era su vida privada. Si quería decir que andaban o no era asunto de ellos. Aunque obviamente no había nada.

-no sabía que tenía que rendir cuentas o informar a todos lo que yo hago con o sin adrien-. Estaba resentida.

-lo sé. Por eso te pido que me perdones-. Impulsivamente la abrazo.

Desde la otra mesa Nino y Alya abrieron la boca en una O perfecta mientras que adrien se paraba de golpe al ver la escena, iba a ir rumbo a ellos hasta que Alya salió del trance y lo detuvo.

-tranquilízate. Ya se están soltando-. Decía Alya sonriendo ante el arranque de su amigo.

-de acuerdo. Pero por favor cambia ese nuevo concepto que tienes de mi ahora-. Ambos se levantaron y se dieron nuevamente un abrazo. Tras quedar todo hablado ambos regresaron con sus respectivas amistades.

De ahí hasta la hora de la salida adrien siempre se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido. A sus amigos eso les causaba risa, pero a Marinette la cual no sabía absolutamente nada, le intrigaba. Le pregunto a Alya y esta simplemente le dijo que lo averiguara ella. Nino de plano le dijo que no sabía, pero lo dijo mientras sonreía. Bueno ya lo investigaría ella.

Mientras los chicos estaban en el baño, Alya aprovecharía a hablar con Marinette. Adrien siempre estaba con ella, así que aprovecharía.

-¿estas nerviosa?-.

La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

-SI- por no decir aterrada

-su pongo que es lógico. No es lo mismo Aahm hacer lo que hicieron-. Mientras lo decía le codeaba y se pegaba a ella para que nadie más lo escuchara. – a vivir juntos-.

Marinette lo comprendía, claro que si. Aunque supiera disimular ella un sentía cosas muy fuertes por adrien pero tras lo hecho era imposible que el la viera con buenos ojos. Como él dijo, la está ayudando porque le está devolviendo un favor, ni más ni menos.

-lo se Alya. Pero adrien es muy tierno y dulce así que vamos a estar bien-.

A la castaña le sorprendió mucho que Marinette hablara así, hace muchísimo tiempo que no se expresaba de esa manera de él, como si ya no le importara. Suponía que como ya estaban juntos ya era más que esas cosas se las dijera cara a cara a él.

Alya iba a continuar, pero ese momento vio a los chicos salir del baño, ya se mensajearía con ella más tarde.

En la salida de la escuela ya había carros esperado a los alumnos que iban saliendo. Divisaron el automóvil de adrien y atrás el de Chloé. Mientras que los 4 amigos se despedían, la rubia diviso su objetivo. le daría un beso de despedida para que siempre pensara en ella, ilusa.

Adrien se encaminaba al vehículo mientras Marinette se ponía de acuerdo con Alya para hablar más tarde, este se adelantó porque tenía que preguntar cómo iban las cosas en casa ya que sería una sorpresa para Marinette los cambios que había pedido el. Chloé ya se en caminaba a él cuando cruzo Marinette a su lado rebasándola y llegando a lado de adrien, viendo como este se hacia un lado para dejarla entra y así terminar de subir el al auto para irse.

Sabrina llego a un lado de su mejor amiga y siguió la mirada de esta pero no había nada donde veían. Su peor error fue voltear a ver a Chloé ya que esta echando fuego por los ojos y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza al cerrar sus puños de puro coraje. opto por poner distancia de por medio hasta que ella hablara, pero logro escuchar perfectamente lo que ella susurro. - _¿Qué pasa entre esa estúpida y adrien? Ya lo averiguare-._ Tras eso vio como esbozaba esa sonrisa en la cual tramaría algo para molestar a la azabache, ella no participaría esta vez.

Marinette creía que iba encontrar un ambiente pesando en el auto pero en si fue todo lo contrario. Adelante iban el guardaespaldas y la asistente, atrás ellos dos. Después de dar los buenos días estuvo escuchando la plática entre adrien y Nathalie.

-Sita Marinette. Mi nombre es Nathalie, por favor todo lo que necesite hágamelo saber para ayudarla-. Si bien ella no era muy demostrativa, trato de sonar lo más atenta posible.

-gracias Nathalie. Pero por favor llámeme Marinette-. Sonrió a penada.

Se escucho un carraspeo en la parte de adelante y todos miraron.

-igual para lo que se le ofrezca. Cuenta conmigo-.

Marinette le sonrió y adrien le agradeció con la mirada. Ambos pensaban que el comienzo empezó atropellado pero que aún si podían salir bien las cosas para ellos dos.

Hi... aqui el tercer cap. ahora si el cuarto va a tardar un poco mas. como les comente desde el primero, solo tenia los 3 primeros caps. pero le pondre empeño ya que vi cuanto a sido aceptada la historia. gracias y no se les olvide dejar vuestro comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

personajes de Thomas Astruc, Historia 100% mia.

Cap. 4

Para esa hora en la mansión ya estaba todo tranquilo. Adrien pudo divisar que no había ya trabajadores y en si no era mucho lo que había que hacer.

-Marinette. Ya está todo lo tuyo en la habitación, de todos modos, si olvidaste algo me avisas-.

-gracias, aun así, hay muchas cosas que acomodar-. Suspiraba ya por el cansancio de algo que aun no hacia

-no te preocupes, te ayudare. Adema…- el sonido del celular del rubio hizo que Nathalie lo mirara preocupada.

\- ¿es tu padre? -.

-si. Dejare perder la llamada y ahorita que entremos le hablo desde su despacho-.

\- ¿quieres que este contigo? -

Adrien le agradeció con la mirada el trato de la pelirroja. -el apoyo moral nunca esta demás-.

Marinette lo tomo de la muñeca. -perdóname Adrien-. Una vez él iba a salir perjudicado por su causa.

-tranquila-. Le tomo la mano y la beso. -son mi responsabilidad. Nuestro bebe no se hizo solo-. Miro de reojo a la de lentes.

La azabache se lanzó a sus brazos, agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho y hará por ellos.

-vamos a la habitación. Te tengo una sorpresa-.

Para cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta que los dos adultos que iban con ellos, habían desaparecido.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación -Marinette, escúchame bien. Quiero que te sientas en casa, vas a tener todo lo que necesites tanto para ti como para él bebe. Conoces la situación y te ayudare al 100, te lo prometí-.

-soy solo una carga para ti. Esto ya no creo que sea lo correcto-.

Adrien sintió una punzada en el pecho. -es lo correcto. Es necesario y correcto para los 3-.

Antes de decir algo más entraron a la pieza. Ambos quedaron asombrados y eso que él había ordenado los cambios.

\- ¿te gusta? -. pregunto algo tímido Adrien.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? Por Dios, reformaste toda tu habitación ¿por mí? -. Marinette solo vio como el asentía con la cabeza. -oh Adrien no debiste. Muchas gracias-. Decía mientras miraba los nuevos detalles del lugar.

A él le agradaba verla al menos a gusto ahí. Pretendía o más bien haría lo que fuera para que las cosas funcionaran a favor de Marinette.

-esta puerta nunca la había visto. Supongo que se tapada por la pared de rapel-. Apunto con la mirada el lugar.

-si, algunas habitaciones están conectadas por una puerta interna y justamente en esa están tus cosas-.

-tendré que ponerme arreglarla, debe estar invivible-. Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía a Adrien quien ya estaba al pie de esa puerta.

-ah. Marinette, esta no es tu habitación-. Antes de que ella dijera algo continuo. -es la del bebe-.

-pe … pero como, No! Yo dormiré en la de él, no debías preocuparte por esto-. Apuntaba a las reformas que había.

-Marinette lo hice porque era necesario. Para todos en esta casa, somos pareja y futuros padres. Para quienes nos visiten, también lo somos. Lo más obvio es que instalaras en mi habitación y si hay una continua esa sea la de nuestro hijo. Nathalie está aquí y dentro de poco mi padre-.

-entiendo-. Ella se reprendía al comportarse tan groseramente con quien la estaba ayudando.

-Marinette-.

\- ¿sí? - pregunto aun cabizbaja

\- ¿no debí meterme, cierto?

La azabache enseguida busco la mirada de Adrien, pero este la ocultaba tras el fleco. -soy yo la que debía decir la verdad. Solo me salvaste-. Le tomo la mano para llamar la atención de él.

-déjame seguir haciéndolo-. Devolvió el agarre. Viendo como ella asentía y le abrazaba. En ese momento se escuchó que tocaba a la puerta.

-adelante-. No la soltaba, hecho que hizo sonrojar a Nathalie que era quien le hablaba.

-el almuerzo ya está listo y tu padre te llama por teléfono-. Lo último lo dijo con un gesto de preocupación.

El rubio se separó de Marinette besándole la frente, gesto que ya era más que común para ambos.

-ve con Nathalie al comedor y espérame-. Mirando a la pelirroja. -te espero en el despacho, por favor-.

Salieron de la pieza en silencio, todos tenían algo en que pensar.

Adrien suspiro antes de tomar el teléfono. Ahora todo lo tenía que decir de golpe ante la promesa que le hizo a Nathalie.

-padre-.

Gabriel, estaba de viaje en Japón. Por alguna extraña razón termino haciendo negocios en una empresa de ahí durante un viaje que tuvo con su hijo.

-Adrien. ¿Cómo está todo en casa? -

-bien. Tengo cosas que contarte-.

El rubio era de pocas palabras por teléfono y más con su padre.

-llegare en una semana y saldremos a comer, así m…-

-tiene que ser ahora. Por favor-. En ese momento vio como Nathalie entraba al despacho y tomaba asiento junto a él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Adrien? -.

-veras papa. Tu sabes quién es Marinette ¿verdad? -.

-si. ¿Que tiene que ver ella? ¿está enferma o algo? -. Gabriel sabía que la azabache era mejor amiga de su hijo y detectaba cierto cariño entre ellos, pero nada más.

-no papá, ella está bien. desde hace unos meses es mi novia-.

-felicidades hijo. Ya notaba que había algo más que amistad entre ustedes-. El diseñador soltó una risa que le extraño a su hijo.

El "algo más que amistad" le dio duro en la mente al rubio. -bueno, si había algo más que amistad y eso es otra cosa que te quiero contar-.

-Adrien me estas preocupado-.

Era ahora o nunca, Adrien miro a Nathalie y esta asintió con la cabeza. -Marinette y yo estamos esperando un hijo-.

Silencio. Silencio absoluto del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿padre?

-estaré en dos días en parís. Pásame a Nathalie-.

-padre. Perdón-.

Nuevamente silencio y un nuevo suspiro. -no pasa nada adrien. ¿algo más que deba saber?

-ahora que lo preguntas. Marinette, la hice que viviera conmigo-.

-hiciste bien. ¿pero estas seguro que es...? -

Adrien sabía que su padre no quería ofenderlos. -seguro. Es mío-.

-de acuerdo. Hablare muy seriamente con ustedes y con los padres de ella. ¿lo saben no? -.

-si, pero eso me gustaría platicarlo en persona junto con Marinette-.

Nathalie le hacía señas para saber cómo iba la conversación y hasta que vio un signo de victoria en la mano de Adrien se relajo.

-de acuerdo, eso sería lo más prudente. Pásame a Nathalie por favor, sé que está ahí-.

El rubio más joven se rio y encogió hombros mientras el pasaba el auricular a la asistente de su padre mientras esta negaba con la cabeza.

Un rato más intercambiando palabras entre jefe y asistente y se fueron rumbo al comedor encontrado a una muy preocupada azabache. Apenas Marinette vio a Adrien, fue a interrogarlo.

\- ¿que paso? ¿te regaño? ¿le dijiste todo? ¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿me odia? ¿sabe que estoy aquí? ¿no será mejor que me vaya? Adrien respóndeme-.

Este solo la tomo por los hombros. -Marinette como te voy a responder si ni siquiera tomas aire para seguir hablando, sentemos y hablemos-.

-Pero…-

-nada de peros. Mientras comemos te responderé tus preguntas-.

Las cosas en la mansión habían cambiado, en ocasiones su padre hacia espacio para comer con él y con Nathalie y esta última era la acompañante de Adrien cuando su padre no podía y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-todo estuvo bien Marinette. Vendrá en dos días-.

\- ¿dos días? Volverá antes de lo que me habías dicho-. Empezó a tomar sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Adrien lo noto así que le tomo las manos. -lo sé. Pero respondiendo todo lo que me has preguntado, paso que lo tomo Aahm tranquilamente, no me regaño aun... no te odia, si sabe que estas aquí y no, es mejor que te quedes-.

-Srita Marinette-. Interrumpió Nathalie. -el señor Gabriel no está disgustado, está preocupado. Hay cosas que debe de discutir con ustedes antes de dar la noticia-.

El rubio sabia de lo que hablaba Nathalie, al ser un modelo famoso y de una línea de moda mundial era obvio que tenían que revelar la condición sentimental de él antes de que alguna revista de prensa rosa sacara mentiras sobre Marinette y él.

La azabache ya estaba poniendo rostro de circunstancias. -tranquila Marinette, es algo que tenemos que decir. Imagínate que empezaran rumores desagradables, solo nos causaría más problemas-.

-lo entiendo, pero me gustaría primero tener que decirlo a los compañeros de la escuela antes de que lo lean por algún medio-.

Los chicos seguían tomados de la mano. -buscare el mejor momento para decirlo-. Y con eso Adrien daba por finalizado el tema.

Tras la comida, las presentaciones oficiales entre el chef y la mucama se hicieron y afortunadamente se notó que Marinette cayó bien al instante de explicar que era experta en repostería siendo así invitada a entrar a la cocina cuando quisiera.

-hay sus ventajas de vivir juntos, podre probar tus postres ahora con más frecuencia-. La embromaba mientras entraban a la habitación.

El comentario la hizo sonrojar. -adrien, lo dices como si rara vez probaras de lo que cocino-. Lo escucho reírse y sintió entre calidez y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-oh vamos Marinette. Prometiste un postre en la cena-. Decía socarronamente.

-wow. ¿en que platica estaba yo, que no me entere de lo que dije? -.

-en la misma que yo. Pero como soy tan buen futuro padre, yo arreglare la habitación y mi paga será que comer algo tuyo hoy-. Se le acerco moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo mientras sonreía tomándose de la barbilla.

Marinette estaba realmente llorosa por la risa que le provoco la pose de Adrien. -vale, ante esas tácticas manipuladoras como gato… hare algo, pero después de que me bañe ¿de acuerdo? -.

-más que de acuerdo-. Le guiño un ojo. -mientras estaré en la habitación de alado viendo que se queda y que se mete aquí-. Tras lo dicho desapareció tras la puerta.

Marinette tomo un bolso de mano mucho más grande que donde guardaba a Tikki, tenía una muda de ropa limpia al igual que ropa interior y algunos artículos personales.

-no salió tan mal como pensábamos-. Tikki por fin pudo salir del bolso de la azabache una vez que entro al baño.

-Tikki! Perdón por tenerte encerrada-. La abrazaba

-vamos Marinette. Mientras metas galletitas puedo estar hasta en una caja fuerte-. Empezó a reír el kwami.

-oh Tikki. No sé si esto fue lo correcto-.

-yo tampoco Marinette. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Porque no te calmas un poco y tratas de que sea la situación lo más soportablemente posible-. Se ponía en la cabeza de la azabache para también bañarse.

-es lo que hare Tikki por el bien de Adrien. ¿pero que puede hacer LadyBug? -.

La kwami quedo en silencio por un rato como tratando de recordar algo. -bueno, para que te calmes te puedo decir que no eres la primera LadyBug embarazada-.

-bueno. ¿Pero cómo lo solucionaron? -.

-hablando con chat Noir-.

Adrien cerró la puerta que divida la habitación esperando un escándalo y le sorprendió ver solo un kwami enojado con los bracitos cruzados.

-antes de que grites o digas algo, si te apuras puedes sacar queso de la gaveta del escritorio-. Y sin esperar más vio como plagg desaparecía y volvía con un trozo generoso de queso.

-mira muchacho-. Plagg con trabajo hablaba ya que tenía la boca llena. -si quieres que te ayude con el nuevo mocoso que vendrá tendrás que subir un poco la cuota de comida-.

Adrien lo miro con usa ceja alzada. -bueno, al menos me tienes que dejar más accesible la comida-.

-en eso te doy la razón. Vas a tener que estar muy atento a Marinette, para cuando esta distraída puedas ir a comer-.

Plagg todavía no estaba muy conforme, pues eso significaba ya no comer cuando a él le apeteciera. -ya que chico. ¿oye, porque tan serio de repente? Todo está saliendo bien-.

-lo sé plagg, solo que no tenía en cuenta un pequeño detalle a la hora de traerla a la casa-.

\- ¿Cuál? -.

\- ¿Cómo me escapare de aquí? Tengo que patrullar-. Lo decía como la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-ya lo sé. Tendrás que hablar con LadyBug ella te puede ayudar en avisarte, aunque estés en forma de civil-. Ahora si plagg lo decía como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- ¿no hay necesidad de que estés en el anillo?

-no. Solamente mmm emitirá un sonido muy imperceptible que solo yo lo poder detectar. Bueno en si es un sonido característico de tu anillo, pero solo funciona en mi-.

\- ¿estás seguro plagg? -

-si chico, lo estoy. Pero lo mejor será que te reúnas con LadyBug y le expliques la situación. No es la primera vez que a los portadores les pasa algo así-.

\- ¿es común? -. Adrien mientras platicaban iba separando las cajas entre cosas personales de Marinette, sus cosas de trabajo y otras tantas que no tienen cosas de gran relevancia.

-si. Los embarazos entre portadores es común, por ello se piensa en algo para mantenerse comunicado por cualquier cosa aun siendo civiles-.

-es maravilloso. ¿ella también tiene ese sonidito que dices? -

-claro que si. No abras esa maleta Adrien-.

Adrien no sabia porque le estaba diciendo aquello hasta que vio las prendas que ahí habían cerrado de golpe la maleta.

-te dije que no la abrieras-.

\- ¿co… como sabias lo que había? - lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-cuando uno tiene hambre busca donde sea-. Dijo apuntando las cosas de la azabache.

\- ¿pero cuando te escapaste? Olvídalo. No te metas en las cosas de ella, son privadas-.

-debería de enojarse ella, es su ropa interior no la tuya-. Sin más desapareció en busca, seguramente, de más queso.

Dije que en una semana subiria cap? no? yo recuerdo que si xD. no pude subir la semana pasada porque estuve estresada un monton viaje a mexico por mi graduacion, oficialmente soy Licenciada en Administracion de Pymes. y estoy algo muerta.

Wow! Pero que fuerza tomo este fic y eso que no es mi primer bebe. Me he reído mucho con los comentarios y los mp. CHICAS! y chicos (por si acaso) si revelo quien es el padre del bb no tendría chiste el fic XD. Otro punto, ¿Por qué apuntan que el padre es chat Noir? No puede ser otro? Recuerden que Marinette solo revela que está enamorada adrien y por eso siente pena de que el haya descubierto su secreto pero pese a ello, ella al finalizar el embarazo lo deslindara de responsabilidades. Preguntan mucho sobre los sentimientos de adrien por LadyBug, este punto es occ, supongamos que en algún momento él supero a la heroína… tranquilos tocare el tema y será justo en el próximo capítulo.

Como se tomaran ambos héroes la noticia? Recuerden, no conocen sus identidades, como hasta la fecha en la caricatura. El secreto aun es canon en la animación. ¿lo será en mi fic?


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ya con la mente más fresca y sabiendo como manejar la situación, Marinette salió del baño encontrando a un sudoroso y liado Adrien.

\- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que mejor lo haría yo? -. fue hacia adrien después de tomar una botella de agua para él.

Este la miro con el ceño fruncido. -aja. Como si fuera capaz de permitir que hicieras trabajo pesado. Como sea, ya tus cosas quedaron relativamente en orden-. Decía mientras agradecía con un movimiento de cabeza por el agua.

-gracias adrien-. le miro pensado en como justificar al menos la ausencia de hoy.

Quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que ambos volvieron hablar.

-Marinette/Adrien-. se miraron y sonrieron.

-dime Marinette-. Le decía mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-yo, bueno. Yo quería ir a mi casa-. Vio la duda reflejada en cara de adrien y se apuró en explicar. -lo que pasa es que no se bien si falta algo por traer y me tomara un poquito de tiempo confirmarlo-.

Los cielos se iluminaron para el rubio. -claro Marinette, yo te iba a decir que estaría ocupado en el despacho de mi papá, me pidió mandarle unos archivos de manera urgente-. Cruzo los dedos a su espalda, porque generalmente la que hacia esas cosas era Nathalie.

-no te preocupes, puedo ir sola-. Para la azabache también era bueno saber que él estaría ocupado. -

-no, mi guardaespaldas te llevara. Total, yo no saldré en lo que resta de la tarde-.

-gracias-. Marinette salió detrás de él puesto que adrien avisaría de su salida.

Cuando por fin adrien volvió a su habitación, suspiro de alivio.

-esa es suerte de ChatNoir-. Plagg por fin volvió a salir de donde quiera que estuviera escondido ese rato.

-lo sé, pero no será siempre. Tengo que apurarme-. Adrien ya tomaba posición para transformarse hasta que su kwami lo interrumpió.

-claro mocoso, pero ¿primero un baño rápido no crees? Apestas-. Decía mientras se tapaba la naricita.

Plagg tenía razón, pero tenía que apurarse. -para que tú digas que apesto, es porque huelo peor que tu delicioso camembert-.

-muy gracioso. A ver quién te trasforma porque yo ya me quedé sin comida-. Pero plagg prefirió guardar silencio cuando sintió la mirada pesada del rubio. -pff, anda más sensible…el embarazado parece él- obviamente esto último lo pensó, corría el riesgo de suspensión de suministro de comida.

Marinette en cierta parte no mintió, en verdad necesitaba ir a su casa para ver si no olvidaba nada. No cabía duda que por ahora era un buen pretexto, aunque ya no estaba segura si encontraría a ChatNoir en la torre Eiffel.

-nada pierdes con ir y esperar un rato-. Fue lo que le menciono Tikki para tranquilizar y la verdad no estaba equivocada, esperaría y sino al menos tendría un momento para pensar recapitulando el cambio de 180° que dio su vida a 76 hrs o menos.

Llego a la torre y no le sorprendió no verlo, faltaban horas para la cita que pactaban cada noche. Con eso en mente se puso a reflexionar ¿que le diría a ChatNoir? ¿le sorprendería? ¿lo decepcionaría? ¿se avergonzaría de ella? Empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago, ya no era tan buena idea decir lo que pasaba a su compañero, ella sabía que ChatNoir no le diría nada para lastimarla, pero no evitaría pensarlo. Con el paso del tiempo le guardo un gran cariño, no como el que él quería, pero lo quería demasiado como para que él la juzgara.

Un sonido de cascabel le saco de sus pensamientos, no miro a ver quién era, era más que obvio que se trataba de ChatNoir. Los segundos que le daba para llegar a ella los aprovecho para regular su respiración. Era este el momento, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Adrien sabía que era aún muy temprano, aun ante las protestas de plagg decidió partir una vez estando listo. Mientras iba rumbo a la torre empezó a plantearse la manera más sencilla de explicarle a LadyBug su situación, ¿la lastimaría? ¿se decepcionaría de él? ¿lo juzgaría y reprocharía? Hace mucho que él no coqueteaba con ella, el lazo de la relación fue haciéndose más fuerte como para arruinarlo con enamoramientos no correspondidos e incomodos. La camadería y el sentimiento de protección fue creciendo, definitivamente él le guardaba un gran cariño, la quería, pero ya no de manera amorosa.

A pocos metros de llegar, la vio. Su lady estaba ahí, aun le decía así, los gatos no cambian sus costumbres tan rápido y era meramente de cariño. El arqueo una ceja al verla como estaba sentada, totalmente desanimada y con el ceño fruncido, movía las piernas enérgicamente. Algo pasaba definitivamente como para que ella estuviera ahí, aunque lo mismo iba a pensar ella de él. Intento acercarse sigilosamente pero no logro el objetivo, vio cómo se tensó ligeramente, fue y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron 5 minutos en silencio hasta que ambos se dirigieron la mirada.

-Gatito/My lady- ambos sonrieron al querer hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te he visto de lejos y pareces algo decaída-. El esperaba que ya fueran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que ella confiara en decirle sus problemas.

La azabache soltó un fuerte suspiro. -pasan tantas cosas ChatNoir. Demasiadas cosas-.

El la miro, sabía que el problema que ella tenía sería igual o mayor que el que le contaría.

\- ¿confías en mí? -. le pregunto esperando que su respuesta no sea dolorosa.

Marinette voltio a verle con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada. -te confió mi vida cada vez que peleamos. Ahí tienes tu respuesta-.

El sonrió melancólicamente. -dime que te pasa-. Poso su mano encima de la de ella regalándole un ligero apretón para darle algo más de confianza.

-Chat, esto es algo que tienes que saber. Solo tú me puedes ayudar en cuanto mi vida esté en peligro y es algo que no puedo decirte a medias tintas, es decir, te lo tengo que decir claramente-.

Tras lo dicho él se preocupó más, así que solo asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara.

-yo chat, el que este aquí no es casualidad. Necesitaba verte para contártelo. Estoy embarazada-.

Cuando ella le dio la noticia no le miraba la cara, paso 1, 2, 5 o más minutos hasta que ella subió su mirada al rostro de ChatNoir encontrándolo totalmente tranquilo. La mirada de él estaba posada en ella, pero sabía que no la veía, sabía que la mente de su compañero estaba distante, en otro lugar.

Ella permaneció en silencio, espero hasta que de nuevo noto como por fin ChatNoir enfocaba su visión en ella.

-My lady, no hare preguntas, me contaras lo que tú me quieras contar de igual modo yo Te protegeré, los protegeré-.

Marinette jamás lo había visto con tanta seriedad, ella no necesito más para arrogarse a sus brazos para llorar un poco más. sabia que esto solo complicaría su trabajo, sabía que cargaba los hombros de ChatNoir con más responsabilidades en la batalla, pero lo agradeció, agradeció que el fuera su compañero.

ChatNoir no podía negar que la noticia le sorprendía, cuando paso un rato de que LadyBug lo abrazo en busca de consuelo, sonrió mentalmente ya que era bastante irónica la situación. La sintió moverse, sus manos se posaban en su espalda y cabeza dándole carisias leves para que se tranquilizara.

-gracias-. La azabache le dijo ya una vez que se separó de él.

-My lady yo… quiero decirte que estaré para lo que necesites. Ahora me gustaría también decirte algo importante-

Ella le agradeció lo anterior con una sonrisa, ella estaba también dispuesta a escucharlo y ayudarlo si el así lo requería. -ya estoy tranquila y te agradezco el apoyo. Dime ahora ¿tu estas bien? -.

ChatNoir se sonrojo, pensó que el que ella lo dijera sería difícil pero ahora es el mismo tema, pero desde un punto de vista distinto.

-Bueno yo. Quiero decirte que el que yo esté aquí, tampoco es casualidad. Vine apenas pude, también necesito que sepas algo. se me hará más difícil hacer las rondas nocturnas-.

Lo dicho hizo que LadyBug se desencajara un poco. - ¿Por qué? -.

-no te preocupes-. Le tomo una mano. -mi kwami me explico que si tu estas como LadyBug me puedes avisar que me necesitas y el me lo dirá. Supongo que es lo mismo si yo estoy como ChatNoir y tú de civil-.

LadyBug se quedó sorprendida. -no lo sabía-.

-lo sé, mi kwami me lo comento apenas hoy-.

-chat, ¿hay algo más verdad? -. le miro preocupada.

-si. La razón es que ya no estoy solo-. Ella se le quedo viendo con rostro de no entender nada. -quiero decir. Que tengo que cuidar de mi novia-. Tampoco a LadyBug podía contar la verdad de la situación entre si forma civil y Marinette.

Ella abrió los ojos más que sorprendida, ahora entendía muchas cosas, como la falta de coqueteos de él para con ella y que aun así daba gracias porque era difícil lidiar con chat una vez que iniciaba.

-sé que te sorprende, sé que puedes decepcionarte porque yo hace tiempo juraba que yo…- le daba vergüenza continuar.

-tranquilo. Se que desististe de mi hace mucho, lo agradecí en silencio para no lastimarte. - chat sonrió, él sabia lo insistente que podía ser y los dolores de cabeza que generalmente le causaba.

-gracias My lady. Lo que pasa es que ella, ella… esto difícil-. Lo último lo dijo para si. -está embarazada-.

-WOW. ¡Felicidades!- lo abrazo de nuevo.

ChatNoir rio, era bastante lógico que ella diera la noticia y estuviera aterrada y él al darla lo felicitara, no era el quien cargaría a ninguno de los bebes por 9 meses. -gracias. Y bueno como ella está embarazada ya vive conmigo. Entenderás que me es difícil escabullirme de ella y más en su estado-.

-entiendo. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, yo estoy viviendo con él. También es difícil escaparse-.

Ya un poco más tranquilos, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que lo propuesto por el kwami de ChatNoir era lo más seguro para ambos.

Ya estaban por despedirse cuando chat le hizo una promesa implícita. -My lady, me gustaría que no dejaras de confiar y acudir a mí por algún problema que tenga referente a tu nueva condición-.

-bueno, entonces pido lo mismo de tu parte-. Poso su mano en el hombro del rubio. -cuenta conmigo-.

Ambos asintieron mientras se despedían. Por esa noche la ronda nocturna estaba cancelada.

Adrien llego totalmente cansado a la mansión, apresuro su paso pensando encontrar a Marinette y por el tiempo que se tardó no tendría la manera de justificarse, le sorprendio no verla en la habitación.

Fue rumbo a buscar a Nathalie para ver si ella sabía algo de Marinette. La encontró hablando por teléfono con seguramente su padre. Ella lo vio y le hizo señas de que esperara un poco.

-era tu padre adrien-.

Eso le preocupo un poco, aunque no creía que su padre cambiara de idea con respecto a su nueva condición.

-tranquilo. Solo llamaba para saber cómo estaban y si ya está instalada la Marinette-. Nathalie percibió la preocupación del rubio, lo que este no sabe es que Gabriel esta un tanto diferente después de la noticia, un tanto alegre se atrevería a decir.

-gracias. Ella ya está bien, solo falta que sus artículos personales los acomode en el closet o la cómoda y otros detalles que ella sabrá donde poner-.

A la pelinegra le daba nostalgia verlo hablar de esa manera y ver en la situación a la que se enfrentarían. Sabía que no era momento de estar melancólica sino de apoyarlo.

-¿aún no regresa?- pregunto adrien sacando a Nathalie de sus pensamientos. -fui a la cocina porque pensé que estaría haciendo el postre que me prometió, pero me dijeron que no la han visto-.

-tranquilo, seguramente ya está por llegar. Recuerda que, de todos modos, está el Sr Esteban cuidando de ella-.

Nathalie no terminaba de decirlo y se escuchaba un carro estacionarse en la entra principal.

Esta le miro y sonrió, adrien solo encogió los hombros dándole la razón a ella. Ambos fueron rumbo al recibidor para ver entrar a Marinette con 2 cajitas y al guardaespaldas con otras 2 más grandes, dándoles alcance el rubio para cargar lo que la azabache tenía en sus manos.

-Hola. Veo que ya acabaste adrien. Yo vuelvo cansada y como me pediste postre improvise uno en casa-. Ella había entrado muy contenta a la mansión, más desenvuelta y segura de rodearse de la gente que ahí se encontraba.

Adrien sonrió para sus adentros, lo que sea que ella haya pensado en el trascurso que estuvo en su casa, le sirvió para replantearse lo necesario para aceptar la nueva condición de vida en la que se estaban metiendo los dos.

-no te preocupes Marinette. Tenemos muchos días por delante-. Después de lo dicho, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, la miro de reojo encontrándose un rostro con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Para bien o para mal había llegado a la cocina donde era un bullicio.

-oh, señorita Marinette. Aún no está la cena, ¿tiene hambre? Recuerde que ahora tiene que comer por 2 ¿quiere algo mientras está listo todo? - el cocinero de la familia agreste era el mismo desde que Gabriel era un estudiante universitario, conoció a la madre del joven de la casa y le tomo un profundo cariño al ver como esta había cambiado a su jefe. Ahora un viento fresco soplaba en la mansión con la llegada de la joven Dupain, así que la consentiría como él sabía hacer, con la comida.

El rubio sonrió ante la ola de palabras que les golpeo a penas poner un pie en el lugar, Marinette empezaba a sonrojarse por la atención recibida, negando con la cabeza.

-No, No. En realidad, lo agradezco, pero esperare como todos a la hora de la cena. Yo…- esta miro a adrien para que entregara lo que traía en las cajas.

-Antoine, mira, Marinette hizo postre para la cena-. Al rubio le causa gracia la actitud de Antoine, desde que tenía memoria él ha sido siempre muy alegre y atento. Desde que su madre no estaba más con él, alguna de las 3 comidas del día venia acompañada con alguna nota dándole palabras de ánimo y otras veces infundiéndole aliento cuando lo veía más desanimado.

-¡fantástico! Luce delicioso, perfecto con esto la cena tardara menos en llegar-.

Un rato más y los jóvenes salieron de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de adrien, con juegos de palabras Antoine había logrado que se dirigieran con un gran plato de frutas, crema batida y chocolate.

\- ¿te diste cuenta que el no acepta un No, como respuesta? -

Marinette se le quedo mirando con cara de circunstancias. -no voy a tener apetito a la hora de cenar. Esto es demasiado-. Si bien lo iba diciendo, se iba sirviendo generosas porciones de fruta. Adrien sonreía mientras se dirigía a la habitación continua.

-voy a traer tus maletas para que empecemos a guardar tus cosas-. adrien ya iba metiendo los artículos mencionados.

\- ¿estás seguro? Hay muebles en la otra pieza y ahí yo…- la ojiazul guardo silencio ante la mirada que recibía por parte de adrien.

-pensé que había quedado claro la posición en la que estas en esta casa, Marinette. Estoy seguro de que quiero todas tus cosas en esta habitación-. Entro de nueva cuenta, por unas cajas que había revisado eran artículos de diseño y costura.

-quiero ver tu ropa aquí, así como quiero verte diseñar y crear ropa. ¿tan incómoda estas a mi lado? -. todo lo dicho lo menciono dándole la espalda, si algo no quería mas es que ella mirara su rostro cada vez que le rechazaba alguna acción para con ella.

Marinette se quedó muda, notaba el desánimo que le causaba a adrien las reservas que tenía para con él. Se levanto y fue detrás de él, se quedó mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-se la situación. No hare ya nada que ponga en duda lo que estamos haciendo-. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que, si ella se comportaba renuente frente a los demás, todo lo que adrien estaba haciendo por ella no serviría de nada.

Adrien por fin se giró a mirarla, vio como ya gruesas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la chica. No dudo en ir a ella y abrazarla. -perdóname Marinette. Se que todo esto es difícil, pero debes entender que todo esto valdrá la pena-.

-lo se adrien, pero estoy segura que esto te resulta hasta más incómodo para ti-. Su voz sonaba lejana al haber escondido su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-Marinette, lo que pasa es que te estas preocupando mucho por esto, además de que eres algo necia-. Él la tomo de sus hombros para poder mirarle la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido después de haber escucho que era necia. -no me mires así, es la verdad. Desde mañana todos sabrán que eres mi novia y siendo más posesivo, sabrán que eres mía-.

\- ¡ADRIEN! -. lo empujo para deshacer el agarre.

Ante la reacción de ella, empezó a reír. -es la verdad. Mejor irnos acostumbrando aquí que nadie nos ve, a cometer errores ante los demás-. Sin importarle el rostro de colores que presentaba Marinette, este siguió llevando algunas cosas más a su habitación sintiendo tras él los pasos de la azabache.

…

¡Hola! NO ME MATEN, tengo justificaciones de sobra por mi ausencia.

Primero que nada, lamento la espera. Debo de confesar que este capítulo ya estaba hecho un 60% pero pasaron cosas que me desanimaron. Suelo ponerme depresiva con mucha facilidad y aunque me levantaba con muchos ánimos de escribir, como que algo me golpeaba la mente y me daba un bajón emocional. Es algo difícil de explicar y sé que es más común de lo que muchos aceptamos en voz alta.

Segundo quiero agradecer por la personita que pregunto por mí, después de los terremotos 7S y 19S de México. Desgraciadamente si estoy en México y si los presencie. Afortunadamente, talvez, yo me encuentro en una periferia donde la catástrofe no da alcance, pero de igual manera ha habido una ola de acontecimientos naturales que no me hacen estar al 100, tal vez sea una justificación estúpida, pero los que se han enterado o vivido un caos como los que se originan detrás de un desastre natural, podrán comprender lo difícil que resulta que tu mente se "descanse" ante los hechos y vuelva la vida a la "normalidad"

Y por último, voy hacer totalmente sincera con los que me leen. No siento emoción ya por la serie. NO SE EQUIVOQUEN, amo a los personajes y por ellos es que escribo aun, pero han dado tantas largas a la segunda temporada, han sacado tantos spoilers que prácticamente ya vi la segunda temporada. Hace unos días (deje el Instagram así que me tardo en enterar) se revelaron nuevos personajes dando la aclaración de que serán los nuevos intereses amorosos de adrien y de Marinette y eso fue un golpe para mí. Había tanto de donde hacer madurar la relación, de donde Marinette viera a adrien como el adolescente que es dejando así de lado la obsesión del espejismo del chico modelo perfecto que ella y los demás tiene sobre él versus que adrien viera que Marinette no solo era una chica más del montón. Me decepciono, aunque la palabra seria entristeció. Aunque iba por un rumbo cliché siento que las 4 parejas (irónicamente con los 2 protagonistas) pudieron ser sido abarcadas una en cada temporada. Pero bueno, veré la serie y tal vez me vuelva a emocionar, de no ser así terminare las historias creadas bajo los personajes.

Espero seguir contando con el apoyo de ustedes, quiero volver a recalcar algo muy importante: amo a adrien y amo las historias que estoy creando desde la perspectiva de él, por ello les daré finales a su tiempo y dignos.

PD: no tengo día de publicación, escribo cuando realmente me apetece. Tengo escribiendo aparte de las publicadas, 4 historias más (de fandoms distintos) una de ellas es 100% mía, es decir los personajes y características son enteramente míos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6.

La noche cayo en la ciudad de parís, con ello también cesaron las labores de instalación por parte de Marinette en la habitación del rubio. La hora de la cena paso tranquila, Nathalie les daba las indicaciones y recomendaciones a los más jóvenes en la mesa hasta la plática de lo acontecido en el día.

-hay que buscarle un doctor a Marinette-. Propuso adrien.

Ciertamente en este tiempo la azabache no había tomado en cuenta eso tan importante, el cuidado del embarazo.

-Cierto adrien. mañana temprano estaré localizando a un doctor para tener la cita lo más pronto posible-. Nathalie era la que más pendiente estaba de la situación, mucho antes de que adrien lo "propusiera" ella ya lo tenía en la lista de prioridades que le indico con anterioridad el Sr agreste.

Tras un -Buenas noches-. Ella fue la primera en retirarse. Adrien tenía aun algunas dudas que necesitaba preguntarle a Marinette.

Esta a su vez notaba a Adrien algo ansioso, trato de ignorarlo hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Un nuevo conflicto interno viva la azabache y el rubio no dijo nada, la miro de reojo al entrar tomando este sus prendas y se metió al baño. Marinette estaba preocupada y el creía saber porque, la convivencia es difícil puesto que pasaban de ser amigos, a crear la ilusión de ser pareja y futuros padres.

-Marinette, necesitamos hablar-.

Ella no se dio cuenta del tiempo desde que adrien se metió a bañar, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que tampoco lo sintió a sus espaldas, así que cuando lo escucho hablar se puso más nerviosa.

-Yo… yo…-. No había más excusas para atrasar la conversación. Escucho suspirar al rubio.

-Marinette, mientras más aplaces esto más estresada te pondrás y es no es bueno ni para ti, ni para él bebe.

Instintivamente cuando este menciono al bebe, dirigió una de sus manos al vientre. Era difícil asimilar que todo lo que estaba pasando era para protegerlo a él.

-necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Tu misma oíste de Nathalie, que mientras más pronto digamos lo del bebé mejor resultara para nosotros-.

Marinette lo por fin lo miro. -queras decir para mí, porque a ti es al que le traerá problema y yo no…-se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por la habitación. -yo no quiero estar preocupada, sé que lo haces con todo el cariño del mundo, porque somos amigos…-. La voz de adrien la interrumpió.

-Basta! Para por favor-. Él también se levantó de su lugar.

Marinette se abrazaba a sí misma. -sé que estas cansado de escucharme decir lo mismo, no me importa cuántas veces lo tenga que decir, no me puedo calmar, no puedo estar en paz. Estas arriesgando absolutamente todo por nosotros. No te merezco adrien-.

Él se fue acercando tranquilamente a ella, para finalmente abrazarla por detrás. -no me cansa escucharte decirlo, eso solo me demuestra lo preocupada que estas por mí y de cuanto tú me quieres, aunque solo seamos como tú dices, amigos-.

La giro para que se miraran. – te voy a confesar algo Marinette y no quiero que te enojes ¿de acuerdo? En realidad, esto no me supone nada negativo en mi vida y de hecho, me trae muchos beneficios. Si, no me mires con esa incredulidad-. Marinette se sonrojo porque no creía estar dando esa cara de desaprobación ante lo dicho por adrien.

-cómo te decía, me trae beneficios. Primero, salgo del mercado y no hablo del trabajo, sino de lo sentimental, el acoso ahí afuera es muy intenso. Segundo, me da la posibilidad de que me miren con otros ojos, una persona más responsable y madura, quitándome la imagen de niño bonito y que todo lo tiene gracias a papá-.

Marinette vio necesario interrumpir -adrien, ¿Quién podría pensar eso de ti? Solo hay que ver cuánto te esfuerzas en todo-.

Este le sonrió con algo de melancolía en la mirada. -te sorprendería el saber todo lo que dicen de los demás sin siquiera conocer bien a la persona-.

Tras un breve silencio, el continuo con su lista. -y como tercer y último punto, pero no por ello el menos importante. Puedo presumir de estar con una muy linda chica además de prometedora diseñadora de modas además de estar a punto de crear una familia, nuevamente-.

Marinette se sonrojo fuertemente tras lo último declarado por adrien, pero pudo percibir un quiebre de voz tras lo ultimo mencionado.

-no estés jugando con lo dicho-. Lo miro aparentando escepticismo, pero, aun así, sonriéndole.

-no lo estoy. Jamás jugaría con algo tan serio como lo que estamos haciendo. Así que por eso te pido que dejes de estar nerviosa, ansiosa y estresada. No te brinde mi ayuda con esa finalidad sino para todo lo contrario-.

-lo siento-. Marinette estaba apenada y sorprendida, adrien era mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

Nuevamente adrien creo un contacto físico con ella, el tomo de las manos. -ahora bien ¿podemos hablar? -.

La azabache ladeo un poco la cabeza, pero al final suspiro de derrota. -de acuerdo, tu ganas-.

La llevo a sentarse en la cama. -las preguntas que te hare son para que mañana no nos agarren de sorpresa los cuestionamientos de nuestros compañeros, por ejemplo, Nino me empezó hacer preguntas, que si no hubiera sido por la maestra de química yo no habría podido responderle-.

Vio como Marinette seguramente se disculparía por ello, así que hablo antes de que pasase. -pero bueno, eso no ocurrirá de nuevo. ¿puedo empezar? -. vio la respuesta afirmativa de ella y tras otro breve momento de silencio, empezó.

\- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tienes? -.

adrien pudo notar un poco caliente su rostro. La cruzan imágenes que no le estaban avergonzando, sino enfureciendo por alguna extrañara razón. Caso contrario, ya que Marinette si estaba sonrojada por lo que implicaba la pregunta.

-calculo que tengo entre un mes y medio o dos meses-. Bajo la mirada a sus manos al percatarse como adrien la soltaba. Sintió unas punzadas en el pecho.

-bien. Esta puedes no contestarla. ¿fue solo una vez la que estuviste con esa persona? -

Marinette entendía porque la interrogación, así que mentalmente se regañó y acepto decir las cosas. -sí, solo fue una vez-.

-de acuerdo-. Adrien trato de que nada se viera reflejado en su rostro. -supongamos que tienes 2 meses cerrados ¿Por qué hasta ahora estabas sintiendo los malestares del embarazo? -.

A ella le sorprendía sobre manera la pregunta ¿dudaba de ella? -No lo sé adrien, pensé que el estrés y los malestares al menos estomacales se debían a la escuela. He tenido encargos de prendas y todo se juntó. Además, yo suelo ser irregular en mi periodo, por eso no me extraño la falta de este-. Ya era demasiado andar con penas y/o vergüenzas a estas alturas.

-lo siento Marinette. No quise ponerte incomoda-. Intento acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejó.

-no creas que no sé lo que estás pensando. Estar con alguien y esa una vez quedarme embarazada, es más común de lo podríamos pensar, adrien. además, te recuerdo las clases de salud, ahí nos explicaron todo el proceso después de tener relaciones se podría decir que a los 12 días el ovulo fecundado ya puede ser detectado por análisis y aun así hay alta probabilidad de que no. Estamos diciendo que paso una quincena y sumándole a todo lo que te he dicho con anterioridad mas que es la primera vez que estoy pasando por esto, es muy lógico que yo pueda afirmar que no sabía de mi embarazo hasta hace unos días-.

Adrien le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo que Marinette hablo, pudo ver lo dolida que estaba ante la pregunta que él había hecho con anterioridad. No quería sentirse así, pero era inevitable y el en el fondo lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué otra pregunta me querías hacer? -.

Su voz sonó tranquila y neutral para los oídos de adrien. eso era buena señal o ese quería el creer, así que, tratando de regresar a un ambiente tranquilo, pregunto con una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos saliendo? -.

\- ¿Sa…saliendo? -. de repente todo enojo palpable en la azabache se esfumo.

-si Marinette, saliendo. Se supone que éramos novios en secreto, por mi trabajo y mi padre-.

\- ¿tu trabajo? ¿tu padre? ¿en secreto? ¿Cuándo es que tuviste tiempo de pensar en excusas y todo lo demás? -. le preguntaba sombrada.

-era algo que básico que tenia que pensar si te estaba proponiendo ayudarte. Ahora, ¿cómo te gustaría que iniciara nuestra historia? -. al verla ya tranquila, se dio la oportunidad de él también estarlo.

Adrien pudo ver como Marinette de nueva cuenta era la chica que estaba apenada y avergonzada de la situación.

-yo, yo no sé qué decir adrien-. lo miro apenada.

-tranquila, tengo una versión. Somos novios desde antes de terminar primero de preparatoria, pero dada a la poca interacción que habíamos tenido como amigos, pensamos que lo mejor era que siguieran pensado lo mismo. Por otro lado, está mi carrera y mi padre, este con anterioridad me había advertido lo contraproducente que sería tener novia, que me mantuviera al margen de las relaciones amorosas, lo cual me fue inevitable ya que sin darme cuenta caí rendido a los pies de una franco – china demasiado tímida, pero talentosa… como para yo dejarla ir por tonterías-. Lo último ya lo estaba diciendo sosteniéndole la mano a ella, simulando darle un beso en los nudillos.

-Adrien!-. dijo sorprendida ante todo lo que había dicho.

Este soltó una risa contenida. -si a ti te sorprende, imagínate como me sorprendí yo al pensarlo-.

Marinette estaba sonriendo. - ¿estás seguro de decir eso? -.

-sí, ¿porque no?, siempre podremos modificarlo. ¿Cómo te gustaría añadir o quitar?

Se le quedo mirando, tratando de averiguar qué diría ella a continuación.

-sobre nuestra cita ¿Dónde nos veíamos, que nadie se dio cuenta? -. se sonrojo, pero de inmediato añadió. -ya sabes, por ejemplo, Alya esta de ¿Cuándo paso que no me entere? -. dijo imitando la voz de la morena.

-es verdad, con su vena periodística. Mmmm, Paris está lleno de jardines. ¿Qué te parece decir que nuestras citas son ahí, los fines de semana? -.

-¿y entre semana? Solo nos veríamos en la escuela-. Marinette se estaba integrando rápidamente en la historia.

-sí, pero que hablamos todas las noches por celular-.

-de acuerdo entonces, que te parece aumentar que mis padres solo sabían que éramos muy buenos amigos y de ahí que se hayan enojado tanto cuando se enteraron de nuestro bebé-. Estaba vez ella apunto a su vientre. -podemos añadir que tu padre lo sospechaba, por eso no le resulto una sorpresa el decirle-.

Adrien por primera vez en toda la noche se sonrojo al escucharla mencionar que el bebé era de ambos.

-me parece muy acertado lo que quieres añadir. ¿Entonces lo dejamos como la versión oficial? -.

-como versión oficial-. Respondió alegremente la ojiazul, sacándole a él una sonrisa discreta.

La vio levantarse como resorte de la cama, tomar unas prendas que estaban ahí yéndose a meter al baño; ese breve momento le sirvió para cruzar palabras con plagg, dejándolo bien dotado de alimento para que no refunfuñara durante la noche.

Por otro lado, Marinette, también está cruzando palabras con Tikki, dándole indicaciones para no ser descubierta, así como el nuevo lugar donde dormiría y donde tenía ya su reserva de comida.

Al poco rato adrien estaba acomodando las cosas para el día de mañana en la escuela, afortunadamente la poca tarea mandada la hicieron junto a sus dos amigos en la hora libre que tuvieron. Tan ensimismado estaba en su labor y pensamientos que él no se percató de que Marinette ya había salido del baño, se giró para decirle algo a "alguien, ese alguien era plagg, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al verla ahí.

-Veo que estas entendiendo las cosas- le dijo sonriéndole cuando la vio ya acostada.

Por primera vez ella se dio la libertar de expresar mejor sus sentimientos y lo hizo frunciendo el ceño. -sería inútil intentar entablar una negociación contigo sobre la cama o el sofá a estas horas de la noche-. Apunto el reloj de pared, el cual ya marcaban las 10:45pm.

Adrien termino rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo, él ya se había colocado las pijamas, así que rápidamente también se metió entre las cobijas.

-no será tan malo-. Dijo el, mirando al techo.

Marinette medito un poco sus palabras.

-con tu apoyo nada podría resultar malo, adrien-. giro el rostro para mirarlo de perfil.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la escena que estaban viviendo. Ni en sus más locos sueños o fantasías, se hubieran imaginado entre esta serie de acontecimientos.

-Buenas noches! -. dijeron al mismo tiempo y como si de un rayo se tratase, ya se encontraban acomodados dándose la espalda.

¡Y siii! ~ lo dejo aquí x'D pensé en hacer más largo el cap., pero definitivamente no lo iba acabar este fin de semana ya que hoy es mi cumple y pienso desconectarme de todo y de todos jajaja.

Gracias por el fuerte apoyo a la historia, créame que me emociono cada que escribo una frase cursi o una discusión.

Un besazo! Y nos vemos muy pronto ?


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Pasaron horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo que se juraban iba a ser inevitable ya que un mínimo movimiento y ya sentía el calor corporal del otro, todo esto daba como resultado que llegada la hora para alistarse e ir al colegio, ese insomnio adquirido supusiera un impedimento para llevar acabo la tarea tan cotidiana como levantarse.

Una alarma insistente llevaba minutos sonando, un toque a la puerta de la habitación se hacía más notorio, haciendo que los ocupantes de la cama de ahí se empezaran a mover logrando así que abrieran los ojos y notasen como se encontraban…

Marinette tenía el cabello revuelto, en algún momento de la noche, la coleta que se había hecho para dormir se le había soltado, además se encontraba abrazada al torso de Adrien quien la tenía abrazada, siendo que él tampoco estaba presentable ya que su cabello se encontraba igual de enmarañado que el de su acompañante. Él fue el primero en despertarse y darse cuenta de los ruidos que habían. Dirigió su mirada a Marinette, sorprendiéndole el como ella estaba pegada a él.

-Me puedo acostumbrar rápidamente a este estilo de vida-. Adrien estaba más que encantado, el verla dormir y que esta no sea consciente de sus acciones, era algo que esperaba ver ya que siempre ella se media en sus emociones cuando se encontraban juntos y siempre se preguntaba el porqué.

\- ¿sabes? Mi primera idea era empujarte, pero eso haría más bochornosa la situación-. La voz de Marinette se escuchaba lejana porque aún seguía pegada a adrien.

-y lo más seguro es que te hubieras caído y yo me habría enfadado mucho-. El solo sintió como ella asentía con la cabeza ante lo dicho. -te propongo algo rápido, voy a ver quién toca y tu rápidamente te metes al baño ¿está bien? -. y no esperando respuesta se levantó para detrás de él escuchar el portazo del baño.

Adrien ya sabía quién seria, solo estaba Nathalie ahí.

-Adrien ¿acaso sabes la hora que es? -. Nathalie ni se inmuto ante la imagen desalineada del rubio y este no se inmuto de que ella fuera directo al grano.

-son las siet…-. Giro perezosamente la cabeza, regresando de golpe la mirada a Nathalie cuando este confirmo la hora. -… son 10 para las 8-. Gimió al darse cuenta del problema en el que estaban.

-MARINETTE son las 7:50 ¡no se te ocurra bañarte ahora! -. grito Adrien entrando a su habitación de nueva cuenta.

Nathalie se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios. El ver a Adrien en esas situaciones siempre le generaban alegría y melancolía, que le hacían ver que definitivamente el tiempo seguía su curso.

Dentro de la habitación todo era un caos. Cuando Marinette escucho la hora que era, salió con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca, con el de cabello atorado en el mismo, mientras intentaba encontrar reservas de comida para su kwami sin que Adrien se diera cuenta. Por otro lado, la situación se repetía un tanto con el rubio, este corría con la mochila en la mano mientras metía lo que tocaba y a su vez trataba de meter la reserva de comida de plagg sin que Marinette lo notara.

Por primera vez en su vida Adrien sentía la adrenalina de llegar tarde al colegio y dada a su falta de "entrenamiento" ante algo tan habitual para Marinette, el rubio termino yendo con las calcetas disparejas, con el pantalón de ayer, la camiseta al revés y olvidándose de su chaqueta, afortunadamente había logrado meter a un furico kwami negro en su mochila… sino también a él lo hubiera olvidado.

Marinette al paso de los minutos se movía de lo más tranquila, se vistió con lo que ella ya tenía listo desde ayer en la noche.

-Marinette, apúrate-. Le presionaba un ansioso Adrien fuera ya de la habitación.

Nathalie regreso de nueva cuenta a la habitación de los jóvenes, se veía igual de tranquila, pero con la mirada fija en su reloj de pulsera.

-tienen 3 minutos, el carro ya está encendido- cuando levanto su mirada le dio risa el cuadro que nerviosismo que presentaba adrien, junto con la extraña tranquilidad que emanaba Marinette.

El ojiverde se tensó al escuchar el tiempo que restaba, ni como ChatNoir llegaría en 3 minutos a la escuela, mucho menos en automóvil. Sin más protocolos entro por Marinette, jalándola del brazo.

-si tengo que cargarte para llegar milagrosamente a tiempo a la escuela, no dudes que lo hare-.

La azabache iba riendo, estaba más que acostumbrada y la reacción de Adrien le hacían recordar mucho a Alya.

Una vez en el automóvil Adrien pudo respirar tranquilamente, dentro de lo que cabía. Anotaba mentalmente la frecuencia en la que Marinette llegaba tarde a la escuela y eso era algo que debía de cambiar por su salud mental. Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-adrien. ¡ADRIEN! -. tironeaba de su manga la chica a su lado.

\- ¿llegamos? ¿tan pronto? -. dijo sorprendido ya llevaban un minuto ahí sentado.

-no adrien, aun no. Adrien…-. lo miraba dudosa. -tienes la camiseta al revés…-.

Adrien alzo una ceja al no entenderle. Luego miro su ropa que efectivamente estaba al revés, ya nada le sorprendida así que sin más se empezó a desvestir.

-Adrien! ¿te vas a cambiar aquí? -.

Este solo sonrió y asintió ante el sonrojo de la azabache. -claro, así solo llegare tarde y no tarde y con la ropa mal puesta-. Mientras lo decía lo hacía, no tardando ni medio minuto en quedar presentable.

Pasaron los minutos y Adrien ya estaba resignado, dentro de nada serán 10 min de retraso; y como fue a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela y esta desierta.

-Lo siento, tendré en cuenta el tiempo adrien-. se disculpaba Marinette al bajar del automóvil.

Adrien se detuvo de golpe. -Nunca te culpe, nunca dije que fuera tu causa. Marinette-. Volteo a verla. -fue algo que nos pasó a los dos, juntos y quiero que te lo grabes en la cabeza, lo de ahora en adelante somos los 2 y dentro de poco seremos los 3 ¿de acuerdo? -. sin más tomo de nuevo rumbo a la escuela, tomándola de la mano y sin dejarla responder.

En el salón a todos se les hacía normal que Marinette llegara tarde, pero el que Adrien tampoco haya llegado no les hacía sospechar sino preocuparse y principalmente Chloe que fue la primera en tener el rostro desencajado cuando al escuchar unos toques en la puerta del salón vio el cuadro de los dos que llegaban tarde… agarrados de la mano.

-oh chicos, buenas noches. No creía tenerlos hoy en la clases-.

Marinette se soltó del agarre de Adrien para intentar explicarse de la manera que ella sabía, trabándose y moviendo mucho las manos.

-bueno maestra. Es que usted vera, yo … digo él, bueno yo, nosotros…-.

Adrien daba gracias que sea la Srta. Bustier la maestra que tocaba a primera hora, así que opto por no dar muchas explicaciones enfrente de sus compañeros.

-se nos hizo tarde maestra. Lo sentimos-.

\- ¿TARDE? ¿ENSERIO? Llevas 15 min tarde Adrien y tú nunca llegas tarde. Claro está la excepción de nuestra panadera, estrella en llegar tarde-. Tan alta majadería no podría pertenecer sino a otra que Chloe.

-Señorita Bourgeois, guarde silencio. La única que puede cuestionar la tardanza de sus compañeros soy yo ¿de acuerdo? -.

La rubia iba a replicar, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Adrien.

-te agradezco la preocupación Chloe, pero el que llegue o no tarde y más a un el que lleguemos tarde juntos, no es de tu incumbencia-.

\- ¡Pero, adrien!-. le respondió con fingido dolor.

La maestra ya se estaba cansando de la siempre eterna manipulación que "sutilmente" su alumna ejercía con su compañero. -Srta. Bourgeois, una palabra más y no hablare con el director sino con su padre-.

Ante la mención de su padre, opto por quedarse callada. En los exámenes pasados no le fue muy bien a su boleta de calificación, Sabrina se había enfermado el día de los exámenes y ella los presento dos días después, dejando así a Chloe sola y sin quien copiar.

-chicos, pasen. Por esta ocasión pasare por alto el retardo, pero les suplico que no se repita ni conmigo, ni con los demás profesores ¿de acuerdo? -. la Srta. Bustier estaba un poco preocupada ante la reacción de los demás profesores ante la nueva situación de sus dos alumnos. Era mejor no darles armas para que estos no afectaran el nivel académico de ambos.

-Si Srta., no volverá a pasar-. Fue la respuesta de ambos una vez en sus lugares.

Alya y Nino estaban en sus respectivos asientos, esperando a sus amigos para que estos les contaran la primera noche en casa de agreste. La azabache fue la primera en tomar asiento.

-Marinette, ¿desayunaste? -.

Esta se giró a mirar a su amiga. -Ni tiempo nos dio-.

Sin terminar de decirlo, Alya ya le estaba entregando un paquetito de galletas, un panecillo y una cajita con leche de chocolate. La ojiazul le miro sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos, abrazándola de golpe y causando la risa de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, los chicos ya estaban tomando nota dela pizarra y "hablando".

\- ¿ ** _todo bien Bro? -._**

 ** _-algo, no pudimos dormir bien y bueno, henos llegando tarde-._**

 ** _-ah bueno. Alya ya estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas-._**

 ** _\- ¿Cuáles? -._** Adrien no era chismoso, solo era curioso…

 ** _-jajaja Bro, unas conclusiones muy +18 no aptas para horario familiar-._**

Al ver lo que su mejor amigo había respondido, lo voltio a ver y este se empezó a reír por la expresión de sorpresa y sonrojo que seguramente presentaba en el rostro; giro después para ver a Alya y vio lo que le había dado a Marinette, se empezó a dar de topes mentalmente ya que no solo tenía que cuidar levantarse temprano sino cuidar que ella tomara sus respectivos alimentos a sus horas, ni un día tenían juntos y ya había fallado.

Las horas pasaron con tranquilidad, hasta la llegada de la hora del descanso y era el tiempo para la joven "pareja" de contar lo que estaba pasando. El timbre ya había sonado y con ello ya todos se empezaron a mover, la primera en hacer escandalo fue Chloe acercándose a Adrien.

-Nunca me imaginé que llegaras tardes Adrien-boo-. Se inclino en la banca de rubio, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

Adrien se removió incomodo en su lugar. -pues ya ves Chloe, siempre hay una primera vez-. Este quiso levantarse, pero su "amiga" no lo dejaba.

-sí, eso veo. Que gran casualidad que llegaras junto con la costurera-. Dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo.

Adrien iba a decirle algo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Nino haciendo señales para irse, pero Chloe vio la intención de este y le retuvo tomándole de la mano.

-Adrien. ¿tienes sesión esta tarde? Me gustaría ir y ver a tu padre. Hace semanas que no me paso por la casa de modas y quiero renovar mi guardarropa-.

Mientras trataba de distraer al rubio, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Marinette se levantaba para salir ya del salón. Así que se inclinó un poco más hacia el lugar de adrien, haciendo que la pierna izquierda la tuviera que levantar para mantener el equilibrio daba la casualidad que lo hizo justo cuando la azabache daba el paso para bajar los escalones provocando que esta trastabillara y cayera apunto de robar los pocos escalones.

\- ¡MARINETTE! -

\- ¡Mari! -

El grito de Adrien y el grito de terror de Alya inundo el salón. Todos habían girado hacia el punto donde Marinette se encontraba, hasta Chloe se había asustado ante los dos gritos que se escucharon. Rápidamente Adrien la empujo para poder ir hacia donde la ojiazul estaba, Alya ya había acudido al lado de ella; Nathaniel también, este se encontraba sosteniendo a Marinette que cayó de rodillas, la sostuvo de tal manera que evito que esta pudiera rodar cuesta abajo.

\- ¿ERES ESTUPIDA? - se escuchó el insulto que rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Disculpa? - cuestiono con tono de ofendida Chloe. - ¿Como te atreves tu a insultarme? Se te olvida quien soy -.

Una vez que entrego a Marinette a adrien, Nathaniel respiro contando hasta mil y se paró enfrente de Chloe.

-No, como puedo olvidar quien eres si es lo único que sabes decir. Y eso no quita, que efectivamente seas una estúpida-. Le miraba con rostro encolerizado.

Chloe iba a volver arremeter hasta cuando se le interrumpió.

-cálmate Nathaniel, estoy bien-. Marinette estaba apoyada en adrien, quien miraba a la rubia de la misma manera que el pelirrojo… su paciencia fue rebasada.

-Discúlpame Marinette, pero esta vez esto de lado de Nathaniel-. Le decía con voz seria adrien.

Chloe abrió más los ojos ante lo escuchado. -Pe…pero, adrien, yo-.

-no te atrevas Chloe-. Le callo Nathaniel. -No fue un accidente, fuiste totalmente consiente que ella estaba bajando las escaleras. yo te vi mirarla ya que iba bajando tras de ella-.

Había todo tipo de miradas y exclamaciones en el salón, de susto, de sorpresa, de enojo, de preocupación.

-Marinette, ¿segura te encuentras bien? -. pregunto Rose desde su lugar, ella aún estaba guardado sus cosas cuando pasaron las cosas.

-Si Rose, no te preocupes. solo fue el susto-. Le sonrió a su compañera.

Alya tenía rostro de incredulidad ante lo que había visto por parte de Chloe.

-De eso nada Marinette, ¿puedes imaginarte las consecuencias si Nathaniel no te hubiera sostenido? -. Alya estaba abrazada del otro lado de Marinette.

-Bah, unos rasponcitos en los brazos es lo más que hubiera recibido, ¿verdad Marinette? Además, eso te invita a ser más cuidadosa cuando bajes los escal…-

\- ¡Cállate ya Chloe ¡-.

\- ¿adrien? -. pregunto sorprendida.

-quiero que te calles y que escuches muy bien porque no repetiré esto nuevamente-. la vista no la apartaba de la rubia. -los raspones tan ínfimos que menciones que pudieron sucederle a Marinette distan mucho de lo que realmente hubiera pasado si ella hubiera caído de manera aparatosa como iba a caer. Yo jamás, escucha bien Chloe, JAMAS te lo hubiera perdonado-.

Todo el salón volvió a quedarse en silencio, que se rompió nuevamente por esa voz impertinente.

-adrien, por dios. Te estas alterando por nada porque fue Aahm ¿sin querer? -. Hacia movimientos con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Adrien soltó a Marinette y poco a poco se fue acercando a Chloe. - ¿Me estoy alterando por nada? -. giro a ver a Alya. -Dice que me estoy alterando por nada-.

Marinette y Alya estaban asustadas y sorprendidas respectivamente, jamás lo habían visto enojado, mucho menos furioso o irónico. Nino por otro lado, trato de tomar por el brazo a adrien, pero este se alejó de un movimiento brusco.

-Maldita sea Chloe! Marinette está embarazada y de mi hijo ¿y dices que me estoy alterando por nada? -. la tomo por los hombros mientras se lo decía.

\- ¡ADRIEN, NO! -. Marinette trato de soltarse de Alya tras lo revelado por adrien, esa no era la manera en la que quería dar la noticia a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Chloe quedo pálida. sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de adrien, furiosa y seria, impersonal.

-Y si vas a decir que no tenías ni idea, eso no lo justifica-. Suspiro cansadamente, por algo que venía sabiendo. -te juro Chloe que he querido hacer el que no ve nada, pero se perfectamente las cosas que eres capaz de hacer si eso te da la oportunidad de burlarte de alguien-.

La rubia se le quedo viendo con la incredulidad pintada en la cara, de inmediato a su lado ya se encontraba Sabrina. Adrien la soltó para dirigirse nuevamente al lado de Marinette, tomando nuevamente él la palabra. Cuando volteo a mirar a sus compañeros todos tenían estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

-Lo siento Marinette-. Le dijo en voz baja. -Se que no era la manera en la que querías dar la noticia-.

Esta solo le miro, no le reclamo ni nada, porque entendía bien el impulso que lo llevo a decir las cosas así.

-Bueno chicos. Lamento la forma en la que se han enterado de esto que es tan importante para nosotros-. Paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Marinette y la apego a él.

-Yo…- trato de pronunciar palabra la azabache. -yo realmente… yo solamente, quería explicarles y compartir la noticia con todos-. Su voz se empezó a quebrar.

\- ¿entonces es verdad? -. pregunto Mylene que estaba junto a Iván.

-Si, es verdad-.

Un wow generalizado se escuchó, la siguiente en preguntar fue Alix.

-¿Cuándo es que empezaron a salir? Perdón que pregunte-. Se rasco la cabeza cuando noto la mirada de desaprobación de Kim y de Max.

-Fue al final del año escolar anterior. Lo mantuvimos a discreción por mi padre-. Todo era respondido apegada a la historia que crearon ayer.

-oh que romántico, un noviazgo secreto-. Decía Rose viendo flores y nubes rosas.

Las risas ante la vena romántica de su compañera se hicieron presente en el salón.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Marinette? - Juleka ya estaba a un lado de ellos mientras le sonreía.

Esta se sonrojo ante la pregunta. – Dos meses aproximadamente-. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-será interesante tener un bebe en el salón-. Se acomodaba las gafas Max.

-No seas tonto, ni que fuera a ser un alumno más-.

Tras ese comentario de Alix, nuevamente se escucharon las carcajadas. Les hicieron más preguntas, mientras iban saliendo del salón. La tención se fue desvaneciendo y sus compañeros fueron entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros, prometiéndoles que apoyarían en lo que fuera necesario.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera salir por completo del salón, volteo a mirar a Chloe que estaba sentada en el lugar de él y junto a ella estaba Sabrina tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al verlas, soltó a Marinette y se dirigió a ellas. Marinette vio el rumbo que tomaba el rubio y le entendió, pese a todo Adrien apreciaba a Chloe, fue su primer laso fuera de su casa.

Adrien se sentó en el escalón que le correspondía a su lugar, mirando hacia la rubia y su amiga.

-Chloe-. Le tomo de la mano. -Quiero que me perdones-.

Este fijo la mirada en el chico que estaba frente a él. - ¿Es verdad? -. pregunto en un susurro.

Este asintió con la cabeza. -El pedirte perdón y mi situación con Marinette, ambas son verdad-.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? Casi lastimo a tu… a tu…- se le hacía difícil pronunciarlo.

-tranquila-. Apretó su agarre. -toma tiempo hacerse a la idea. Quiero que estés conmigo en esto, eres mi primera amiga desde niños-.

Sabrina escuchaba atenta, mientras sentía como Chloe temblaba por retener las lágrimas.

-Adrien, tú sabes que yo no quería, o sea, se cómo soy, pero atentar contra un bebé. Yo jamás…- agacho la cabeza ante la vergüenza del acto que afortunadamente no paso a más.

-Lo sé, lo sé bien. - el ojiverde se levantó y tomo la barbilla de ella para que le mirara. -Lo se Chloe-. Con eso ultimo la soltó y salió del salón. dejando a las dos jóvenes ahí mientras una consolaba a la otra.

¡Hi! Esta nota la estoy escribiendo mucho antes de terminar el cap. (jajaja) y es que dasdadasa… primero pues, me estoy dando de topes en la pared para terminar este cap; segundo me vi el cuarto cap de esta temporada en francés y horas después (si horas, este fandom es igual de bueno que el de yuri on ice en cuestión de rapidez) sub español, siempre he amado ver la serie con audio francés porque me reeeeeee pone cuando chat dice "cataclismo" (soy una enferma!) pero bueno, desde ahí mi cora se sale al ver la última escena JODER JODER JOOODER! ¿Que ptm significa que Adrien este lejitos, viendo el amuleto que la temp pasada le regalo Marinette a èl? ¡Madre mia Willy, compañero! Me reee emocione, pero muy en el fondo de mi alma, algo grito… ¡es muy tarde para el adrinette! ya vi los avances donde sale kagami (creo que así se llama) y pues ya me estoy imaginando a Luka como será.

Agradezcan la escena final, porque lo más seguro es que después de ella, yo logre terminar este capítulo XD.

Me hubiera gustado publicar el día del estreno, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero… se me olvido que era ese día jajajajaa hasta que entre al face y vi las publicaciones WTF! Ni pedo, la vida sigue. Eso si, vi el primer cap y yo flipe y después tuve una teoría: que en realidad Gabriel no es padre de Adrien (si quieren saber más de mi teoría, díganme y la comento en el siguiente capítulo), después vi el cap. 2 (el del osito) y si ahora flipe de colores con el baile, pero joder… ¡porque se fue la madre de Chloe? … y el tercer neeee era obvio que tarde o temprano el buen chat Noir se enterara del besazo que le dieron.

Nota 2: el finalizarlo fue en tiempo récord, ya que está a horas de estrenarse el capítulo 5 y quería darles algo para entretenerse mientras se desvelan XD. Hay veces que se me olvida que esto no es un anime y que no sale de manera semanal, siento que se queman demasiado rápido los capítulos para tan larga espera ….

NOTA 3:

¡Noticia de último minuto, se rumorea que la temporada terminara con una Marinette akumatizada y por ello LAS IDENTIDADES SE REVELARAN! ¡Joder paren esta madre DX va demasiado rápido todo! (HABLO DEL FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA 2, NO DE MI FIC XD ... lo aclaro porque ya vi sus mp´s ene)

YA el final…

Aaaah si! Tengo cuenta en wattpad… LO ODIO! Estúpido motor de búsqueda culero, estúpidos algoritmos (?)

Serena saori: xD gracias por quedarte a leer aunque no sepas de que va todo este salseo jajajaja

Kits: continuada ?

Leslaut: gracias por la felicitación y gracias por tu lectura.

SakuraLi: continuando ?

El crimen de las sombras: seeeeeeh el titutlo da mucho que desear jajajaja, gracias por arriesgarte a leerlo.

Monkeyd95: jajajaja te voy a tormentar mas sobre el padre mujaajaja.

Vane18porras: otro cap listo.

MaestroJGC: se-cre-to. Sigue leyendo y lo sabras pronto (?)

Hinaru16241: tengo contemplada esa posibilidad de los aretes… gracias por la felicitación.

Lordxv: gracias por leerme. Y por las felicitaciones.

Komnenid: :O Felix aaaahmmmm…

Kaori: gracias por tus palabras, las ame y me alegraron mucho!.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

La vuelta a clases de ese día corrió con relativa tranquilidad ya que al volver todos al salón se dieron cuenta que ni Chloe ni Sabrina estaban, ni sus cosas; la maestra de esa materia les informo que la rubia se había sentido indispuesta y junto con su mejor amiga decidieron mejor ir a casa.

Esa notica entristeció tanto a Adrien como a Marinette, la escena de inicio del descanso se repetía en la cabeza de ambos haciéndose preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nathaniel no hubiera estado ahí para detener la caída? Adrien al pensarlo se ponía furioso y la ojiazul al pensarlo hacia que su mirada se cristalizara ante el panorama que hubiera resultado.

Las siguientes horas sirvieron para despejar la mente de todos ahí, con tareas, dictados y lecciones que aprender, llego de nueva cuenta la hora de la salida.

\- ¿entonces hoy van a consulta? -.

Ya todos estaban fuera de la escuela, esperando sus medios de trasporte o solo platicando para irse en grupo.

-Si Alya. Nathalie me envió la información de la cita-.

-sera interesante Bro, aunque aún es pronto para saber si será niño o niña-. Decía sonriendo Nino.

Todos se empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia, excepto Marinette y todos ahí lo notaron. Alya y Nino optaron por irse para que así Adrien pudiera hablar con la azabache.

-Marinette ¿te estas sintiendo bien? ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa a descansar? -.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que le tomaba la mano hasta que escucho las preguntas, enfoco su vista a Adrien, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos no estaban.

-se acaban de ir-. Adrien noto la duda en la mirada de Marinette. -¿Qué quieres hacer? Puedo cancelar la cita-.

La azabache empezó a negar con la cabeza. -No Adrien, no te preocupes. Es necesario ir-. Trato de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, resultando imposible.

Adrien suspiro. -Como gustes, pero antes hay que comer. No va a pasar lo mismo que con el desayuno-.

Diciendo eso se acercaron al automóvil que iba llegando por ellos. La cita seria dentro de una hr, tiempo suficiente para comer algo.

La cita era en el Hôpital Hôtel-Dieu, no muy lejos de donde fueron a comer. Marinette siempre pasaba por ahí, pero jamás había entrado así que se maravilló con la infraestructura y tamaño de lugar. Adrien sonreía puesto que veía los gestos de curiosidad de ella al pasar por diferentes jardines y áreas verdes.

-la doctora que te atenderá se llama Amelie Vaudet y según tengo entendido es maestra en este hospital-. O eso investigo rápidamente cuando recibió la información de Nathalie.

Hasta que adrien hizo mención de la doctora Marinette tomo encuentra el gasto que implicaba estar ahí.

-Adrien, yo no sé si mis padres pod…-. No pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio ya la estaba interrumpiendo.

-Si vas hacer mención del costo, te voy ahorrar la preocupación y aclarar algo, todo esto no lo está pagando tu familia y yo no lo iba a permitir-. La miro de reojo para notar su expresión de sorpresa y de aún más preocupación. – y tampoco lo va estar pagando mi padre… Marinette, todo esto va a cuenta mía-.

La azabache quiso replicarle, pero ya había llegado al área de ginecobstetra, mirando a Adrien que le sonreía pudiendo entenderle que ya no tenía tiempo para echarse para atrás.

Llegaron a la recepción donde anunciaron su llegada.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos una cita con la Dra. Vaudet-.

La recepcionista, que era una mujer de unos 35 – 40 años, se sorprendió de quien estaba ahí y la "pareja" lo noto.

-Oh, Buenas tardes Sr Agreste. Si, la Dra. los atenderá dentro de 15 min. Mientras por favor que la Srta. Llene este formulario y al terminarlo me lo entregan por favor-. Lo último dicho ya miraba a Marinette esbozándole una sonrisa ya que le percibió preocupada. -Tranquila cariño, toda la información que se maneja queda en confidencialidad-. Marinette sonrió apenada y tras darle las gracias, fueron a tomar asiento.

Adrien se puso a contestarle a Nathalie que ya habían llegado, mientras daba espacio a Marinette de contestar el formulario. De reojo miraba las preguntas y veía las mejillas rojas de la ojiazul al momento de contestarlas.

-Supongo que son de rutina y solo te lo preguntaran una vez-. Le decía mientras regresaba la mirada a su celular.

-Si… supongo-. Respondió apenada ante lo que estaba respondiendo en la hoja. Una vez que termino fue entregar el formulario y a esperar turno.

No pasaron ni 5 min cuando escucho su nombre.

-Srta. Dupain – Cheng, ya puede pasar a consulta-. De la puerta del consultorio salió una mujer de edad entre los 50 años, muy guapa y con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Si viene con acompañante, también puede pasar-. Completo al ver que se trataba de una jovencita.

Marinette sonrió también, la doctora le trasmitía algo. Detrás de ella iba Adrien, ya que le habían dado permiso de entrar.

Esperaron hasta que la Dra. los mirara. Cuando ella enfoco la mirada al primero que vio fue a Adrien y le sonrió. Después se dirigió a Marinette.

-Jóvenes, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten-. Ella también tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a Marinette. -Srta. Dupain, encantada de conocerle. Mi nombre es Amelie Vaudet y seré la encargada de vigilar la evolución de su embarazo en caso de que usted este de acuerdo de llevarlo a cabo-. Amelie noto el rostro de sorpresa de ambos.

-Entiendo que estén sorprendidos, pero es parte de mi obligación para con mis pacientes plantearles las dos alternativas que tienen-.

Adrien frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado, Marinette ya había decidido, suponía que era el protocolo del hospital.

-Srta. Dupain, estos son folletos rápidos donde les explican las complicaciones de un embarazo a edad temprana-. Miro el formulario que la azabache había llenado con anterioridad. -Aunque se encuentre sana, siempre hay riesgos tanto para la mamá como para él bebe.

Marinette por fin hablo. -Usted esta hablado de dos alternativas, me imagino que el otro es…-.

-El aborto. Así es, y también le entrego este folleto a ambos para que vean los pros y contras clínicos, junto con los efectos en ambas personas, madre e hijo-.

Marinette tomo los folletos y se sentó en un sofá que estaba dentro del área del consultorio, en el cual ya estaba Adrien sentado.

-Srta. Dupain, si le parece le tomare una muestra de sangre para confirmar su embarazo y tomar otros datos para así mandarlos al laboratorio rápido, mientras tanto pueden leerlos-.

Y así fue, la toma de sangre fue rápida, la Dra. salió del consultorio a visándoles que regresaría con los resultados del análisis.

\- ¿tu decisión ha cambiado una vez que leíste esto? -. Adrien esta confundido y asustado, había leído todo lo que podía pasarles a ambos si el embarazo seguía su curso.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, mientras le entregaba los otros folletos. -No Adrien, Abortar no es algo que hubiera pensado cuando me encontraba sola. Yo entiendo que sea un derecho que tenemos como mujer, pero esto me generaría más pesar en mí. No me imagino la agonía-. Por impulso metió su mano dentro de su blusa y empezó acariciar su vientre.

-èl no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, sería muy triste de mi parte eliminarle y seguir mi vida. Tú sabes como soy-.

Adrien no perdió detalle de los gestos y reacciones de la azabache. Quedaron en silencio mientras terminaba de leer las hojas que Marinette le había entregado, sintió como se le oprimía el pecho.

-Marinette, por esto es que me atreví a involucrarme en esto. Se que te lo pregunté en el instante en el que supe lo que te pasaba, pero también sé que las cosas pudieron salir muy diferente a como están saliendo ahora y tal vez hubieras cambiado de opinión-.

Adrien ya le había devuelto los folletos que hablaban del aborto, ella en otra mano tenia los del embarazo adolescente. Los coloco en la mesita de un lado del sofá y se giró a mirar al rubio.

-No todas contamos con un ángel personal, Adrien-. le tomo la mano que posaba en la pierna de él. -Me faltara vida, para pagarte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros-.

Adrien esta por decir algo más, cuando entro la Dra. con un sobre.

-Hola Chicos, disculpen la demora-. Los miro sonriendo. -acérquense para que podamos platicar-.

Ambos fueron a tomar su lugar frente al escritorio, adrien tomo la mano de Marinette para trasmitirle confianza. Para Amelie esos gestos entre los dos no pasaban desapercibidos.

-Bueno, tuvieron tiempo para platicar y leer lo que les entregue. ¿Qué decidieron? -.

Marinette miro a Adrien le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Dra. Estaremos muy contentos de que usted le dé seguimiento a mi embarazo-.

-Muchas gracias. Estoy muy contenta con la decisión que tomaron de seguir adelante, ambas opciones requieren de muchas madurez y valor-. Amelie les sonrió con verdadera alegría.

Saco las hojas del sobre. -Bueno Marinette, exactamente tienes 8 semanas y media de gestación. Así que esta personita estaría naciendo los primeros días de julio, nacerá cerca de las vacaciones-.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida y Adrien estaba con una sonrisa muy especial.

-Nacera en época de calor-. Marinette ya estaba pensando que tipo de ropa podría diseñarle

-jajaja, nada que no se pueda solucionar-. Adrien ya estaba ideando alternativas para solucionar eso. aunque parís no denotara por un clima muy cálido, cuando este llegaba era realmente incomodo como el verano que acaba de pasar con más de 30°

La doctora vio con buenos ojos las reacciones de ambos, era algo que le sorprendía ver. Como tan jóvenes y ya estaban conscientes de lo que se les venía.

-Bueno tranquilos. Sr Agreste supongo qu…-.

El rubio la interrumpió de buena manera y sonriéndole. -Me gustaría que me tuteara, nos veremos mucho a partir de hoy-.

Amelie sintió con la cabeza. -Perfecto. Como decía, supongo que te quieres quedar en la revisión -.

Este miro de reojo a Marinette preguntándole si estaba bien para ella.

-No tengo problema de que te quedes-. Le sonrió. Desde el punto de vista de Marinette, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Adrien, hacer que la experiencia en la cual la acompañara fuera especial.

-Muy bien, en el formulario ya tengo la información de tu vida sexual y tu ciclo femenino. Ahora lo que me interesa es revisarte ¿De acuerdo? -. Al obtener la respuesta afirmativa continuo con sus indicaciones. -Ok. Mira, detrás de biombo hay una puerta, pasa y quédate en ropa interior junto con una bata que ahí encontraras-.

Marinette fue directo a donde le indico la doctora.

-Bueno Adrien, en esta etapa te pediré que te quedes aquí. Marinette lleno en su registro que no ha tenido una revisión ginecológica y la necesito hacer para saber que todo va bien ¿Sí? -. la doctora en ese momento no miraba al rubio, por estar metiendo los datos de Marinette en la computadora, así que no se dio cuenta de cómo se le subieron los colores al rostro del joven.

-Cla… claro que no hay problema-. Bajo la mirada como si estuviera muy pendiente del celular.

Marinette por fin salió y se quedó esperando detrás del biombo y encontrándose ya con la doctora.

-tranquila, toma asiento. Sera una revisión rápida-.

La azabache se acomodó en la camilla especial que había ahí, quedando medio sentada y tal como la Amelie le había dicho la auscultación fue rápida.

-Muy bien Marinette, esta todo correcto. En el embarazo es común una infección urinaria o de otra índole, así que apenas sientas incomodidad ven a verme. Nada de automedicarse. –

-Si, está bien Doctora-. Se acomodo mientras apenada se acomodaba la bata.

-ahora toca revisar como esta esa personita dentro de ti. ¿quieres que pase Adrien? -. Amelie sabia la respuesta así que esa pregunta venia junto con un giño y una sonrisa.

Marinette en automático le sonrió y con mucha alegría le dijo que sí. A su vez Adrien estaba atento a todo lo que se decía en la otra parte del consultorio así que cuando escucho la última pregunta realizada, ya estaba a dos pasos antes de que la doctora se asomara hablarle, haciéndola reír porque casi chocan.

-jajaja, eres igual de desesperado que tu padre-.

Adrien noto que lo dicho fue con un toque de melancolía.

\- ¿conoce a mi padre? -. estaba sorprendido por la posibilidad.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Clínicamente hablando ¿Quién crees que te trajo al mundo? Eras la cosita rubia más linda que hubiera visto-. Amelie hacia gestos de tener a un bebe entre sus brazos y haciendo gestos de ternura.

A Adrien se le colorearon las mejillas, mientras Marinette tenía pintada una sonrisa por la reacción de ambos.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que años después atendería nuevamente una futura señora agreste-. Amelie desde que atendió a Catherine* hizo buena relación con la pareja, por lo mismo Gabriel le había confiado la tarea de nuevamente atender el mismo acontecimiento.

Ahora la que tenía el rostro coloreado de rojo era Marinette y el sonriente era Adrien. ambos con sus respectivos pensamientos ante lo mencionado.

-Tu madre estaba feliz esperando a que llegaras y cuando te entregue a ella estuvo horas mirándote en sus brazos-. Ahora la mirada de Amelie había cambiado a una de tristeza total. Miro al joven que estaba frente a ella, se acercó a él para reconfortarlo. -No te pongas triste, fuiste lo más amado y anhelado para ella-.

El silencio se hizo presente, dando espacio para que Adrien estuviera bien. Él nunca pensó obtener esa información sobre su nacimiento, le alegro saberlo.

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti a emocionarte. Gabriel se desmallo, fue realmente gracioso verlo caer en el pasillo -. Amelie se encogía de hombros mientras se acordaba de la escena.

La doctora empezó a prender y mover cables del equipo de ultrasonido, la pantalla ya está lista para registrar la información.

-Marinette álzate la bata por favor, para poder ponerte el gel-.

Esta obedeció, ella se encontraba acostada nuevamente pero ahora de manera recta. Se estremeció cuando sintió lo frio del gel en su piel, de inmediato Amelie le coloco el transductor en el vientre y así se pudo divisar una imagen en la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-Chequemos-. La doctora empezó a pasar el transductor por la zona, lo único que se escuchaba eran click´s que ella daba. -Lo que estoy haciendo es tomar las dimensiones de la placenta, la cantidad de líquido amniótico y el tamaño de él. Por ahora no se puede detectar más nada y como saben sus rasgos se verán hasta el mes quinto o sexto pero el sexo se podrá saber en el cuarto mes-.

Mientras ella explicaba, adrien y Marinette tenían fija la mirada en la pantalla tratando de entender lo que ahí aparecía, Amelie los miro y empezó hacer marcas en la pantalla.

-estos puntos que estoy marcando son las dimensiones de su bebé. Se los presento-. Detuvo la imagen para que pudieran ver lo que ella marco, era una manchita blanca con forma de gatito enroscado. -Mide apenas 1.9 cm-.

A Marinette se le empezó a nublar la vista por el llanto que amenazaba con salir, instintivamente empezó a buscar la mano de Adrien, lográndola tomar con fuerza y cariño que en el acto fue correspondido.

Adrien no quitaba la vista del monitor, ni cuando Marinette le tomo de la mano. Era difícil describir lo que sentía, tan embargado de felicidad y a su vez con una gran tristeza instalada en él; quería a ese pequeño como si fuera suyo, nunca lo negaría.

De repente Amelie volvió activar el movimiento en el monitor, apretando otros botones empezó a sonar algo.

-y esto que escuchan… son los latidos del corazón de su hijo-. Se escuchaba fuerte y claro el sonar del corazón del pequeño y conjuntamente se escuchaba el llanto que Marinette tanto quería retener.

Adrien al escucharla se acercó a susurrarle al oído -No llores, disfruta del sonido que confirma la existencia de tu bebé-.

En ese instante ella despego por primera vez la vista del monitor para fijarla en adrien.

-Nuestro-.

Un rato más, ya se encontraban frente al escritorio de la doctora.

-Todo está perfectamente bien Marinette, ahora te voy a decir las indicaciones que deberás llevar acabo en lo que resta de tu primer trimestre, aunque en si las tienes que tener en cuenta lo que dure el embarazo-.

Adrien estaba pendiente de todo lo que se decía.

-Bien, nada de hacer actividades pesadas y eso incluye cargar cosas o exponerte a actividades riesgosas; toma mucha agua además de ejercicio leve, eso les ayudara para más adelante que el bebé crezca; hay algunos alimentos que debes de evitar como alimentos crudos o poco cosidos por ejemplo el sushi, algunos platillos de mariscos y pescado, embutidos y verduras sin desinfectar previamente…a y el queso-.

Se escucho un chillido "casi imperceptible" en el lugar, pero las mujeres de la habitación dedujeron que el ruido vino de afuera y retomaron la plática, mientras Adrien ponía los ojos en blanco.

-de todos modos, te estoy entregando las indicaciones más extensamente explicadas en este folder. También están las recetas médicas para que obtengas tus vitaminas para la anemia, hierro, las prenatales y las vitaminas B6 por si sientes nauseas, estas deben de acabarse en el cuarto mes-.

-lo siguiente les incumbe a los 2-. En este punto la doctora miro seriamente a Adrien. -Adrien, serás el encargado de vigilar las horas de sueño, muchas veces se creen que no están cansadas y luego caen exhaustas. Nada de estrés, trata de que este relajada; sé que están en la escuela, pero hagan lo posible-.

Unas palabras más y la consulta se estaba dando por terminada. Amelie les entrego un folder con la información que a Marinette ya el había explicado, el calendario de revisiones mensuales, posteriormente quincenales y semanales con forme se acercaba el parto, además de un sobre.

-Muchas gracias Amelie-. Marinette abrazo a la doctora una vez en la puerta del consultorio.

-de nada cariño, los veo aquí dentro de un mes y no se te olvide que si sientes malestares tienes mi número para poder venir de inmediato a consulta-. Le devolvía el abrazo.

-muchas gracias doctora-. Era el turno de adrien de abrazarla.

-no hay de que-. Estaban deshaciendo el abrazo cuando Amelie se acordó de decirles unos últimos detalles.

-Chicos, les recomiendo que disfruten esta y todas las etapas de estos meses, tomen fotos y documenten el crecimiento de su bebé. Ahora con esta tecnología que cosa no pueden hacer-.

Los jóvenes rieron por el suspiro tecnológico que daba.

-Ah, y por último… si tienen ganas, no se repriman. Tener relaciones sexuales es sano para los 3-. Sin más les sonrió pícaramente mientras se metía de nueva cuenta a su consultorio-.

Ambos se quedaron viendo donde hace unos instantes se encontraba Amelie, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta los hizo salir del "trance".

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la recepcionista sonriéndoles, puesto que había escuchado lo que Amelie les había dicho, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios que ella hacía.

-Srta. Marinette, si me permite las recetas médicas para surtírselas y sellarlas, por favor-.

-Cla… claro yo, ahorita… si me permite…- Marinette estaba moviendo enérgicamente las hojas que estaban en el folder hasta que adrien se lo quito con calma para buscarlas y así entregarlas.

Una vez que la recepcionista se encontraba lejos como para oírle se acercó a ella.

-No estés nerviosa, ni que fuera atacarte a mitad de la noche-. Para lo último dicho él estaba más pegado de lo normal.

El color rojo fue el predomínate en el rostro de Marinette todo lo que duro el viaje de regreso a la mansión Agreste. Mientras tanto Adrien iba revisando lo que les entrego la doctora, aparentado tranquilidad.

Una vez ya en casa, la que salió a recibirlos fue Nathalie que ya se encontraba como león enjaulado ya que quería saber cómo les había ido. Trato de mantener la compostura hasta tenerlos cerca, pero vio como Marinette le extendía un cuadrito blanco conforme esta se le acercaba, ella estiro la mano para recibir lo que le estaba entregando mirando muy detenidamente la imagen.

-te presento a nuestro bebé-. Adrien se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo mientras le señalaba el gatito blanco desdibujado en el ultrasonido.

Nathalie se quedó varios minutos viendo el pequeño ultrasonido, Marinette también se acercó a ella y la tomo del otro brazo.

-Nacerá en Julio-.

La pelirroja los miro a ambos y posteriormente los abrazo a cada uno.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten, ¡Felicidades a ambos! - ahora ellos fueron los que envolvieron a Nathalie en un solo y gran abrazo.

Nathalie en verdad estaba contenta y esperaba poder mantener la cara de seriedad, aunque ya sentía el escozor en los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Adrien noto que Nathalie estaba conteniendo sus emociones así que opto por sacarla del apuro.

-Gracias. Fue interesante lo que nos dijo la doctora, ¿Sabías que ella atendió a mi mama cuando yo nací? -

Esta sonrió con melancolía, como siempre que se acordaba de la Sra. Catherine. -Claro que lo sabía, yo llevaba apenas unos pocos años como asistente de tu padre, es una de las mejores doctoras en su rama-.

-Nos contó cosas muy tiernas, como que Adrien era la cosita rubia más linda que ella hubiera visto antes-. Marinette lo conto mientras revisaba de nueva cuenta la primera fotografía del bebé.

Adrien la miro con falso enojo, mientras Nathalie asentía con la cabeza.

-En realidad no era la cosita más linda, era precioso… ya te mostrare sus álbumes de fotos-.

-que graciosas-. Adrien refunfuñaba, cuando cayó en cuenta se acordó de alguien que seguramente refunfuñaba de hambre en estos momentos. -Nathalie, Marinette, ¿pueden ir a la cocina? Recuerda que tienes que comer y de paso entrégale a Antoine lo que sí y no puedes comer-.

A Nathalie eso le sorprendió. –¿le dieron un menú? Si es así podemos hacer varias combinaciones para que no se fastidie de los mismos platillos y…-

Adrien ya no escucho más de la conversación, porque se fue discretamente corriendo a la habitación. Abrió su mochila y le extraño no ver salir a su kwami.

\- ¿Plagg? Sal de donde estés-. Empezó a remover sus útiles hasta que lo encontró en una de las bolsas laterales, lo saco y empezó a picarle y jalarle los bigotes.

-A…Adr…ien…- estiro su patita en dirección al rubio.

Este se preocupó. -¿Estas bien? Se que pasaron muchas horas desde la última vez que te di queso, pero…- fue interrumpido por plagg.

-Adri…en, ¿es verdad? -.

Este no sabía de qué hablaba su kwami. - ¿Qué cosa es verdad? -

El gato negro lanzo un suspiro. - ¿es verdad que… nos prohibieron el… ¡EL QUESO!?- esto último lo dijo levantándose de golpe y poniéndose mero enfrente de Adrien.

-QUIEREN MATARNOS a Marinette, al pequeño humano y a mi… ¿Cómo se atreven a prohibirle comer queso? -.

Adrien se le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos. -plagg… vete a comer, antes de que te meta en una caja de zapatos y te tire al rio…-.

El kwami ni se alarmo ante la amenaza. - ¿sabes que puedo escarpar de ahí mucho antes de que salgas de la casa? -.

El rubio lo miro y se dirigió al escondite de la comida de plagg y saco una pieza grande de ahí, después se fue al ventanal y saco el queso fuera...

-Espera, espera… ya mejor me quedo en silencio-. Plagg fue de inmediato a quitarle la comida de las manos. -Estos niños de hoy, ya no respetan a sus mayores-.

Nota* Catherine: nombre para poder mencionar a la madre de adrien… DX ¡cuando carajos sabremos el nombre canon de ella T_T?

Nota pre- cap

Escribo esta nota xD antes de escribir el cap (ya se esta haciendo costumbre jjajaja) y les traigo MALAS NOTICIAS! MUUUJAJAJAJAJJAJA, enserio, son malas ._. no lo digo en broma.

¡Esta historia ENTRARA EN PAUSA! Okno… ¡NO ES VDD XD ! Solo que, si no actualizaba cada semana, ahora será con mas intervalo de tiempo entre capítulos. Los motivos? TRABAJO, me he liado en un proyecto y me están comiendo viva. Eso me ha hecho pensar que tendre que escribir menos o realmente replantearme el forzar mi inspiración (es un decir, hay cosas que nunca funcionan forzándose y esta es una de ellas) para trabajar en los caps, los fines de semana.

Tal vez sea algo bueno, ya que si puedo planear de manera mas sistematizada la publicación de los caps, PERO NO PROMETO NADA. Asi que si llega diciembre y no saben de mi, TRANQUILOS , lo mas seguro es que les de algún regalo el 24 – 25 o en dado caso fin de año 31 – 1 ¿de acuerdo?

Esto me entristece porque me hace tener menos tiempo para un hobby que descubrí un poco tarde, pero no me rendiré. Mi meta aparte de acabar todos los fics que tengo publicados y los iniciados en mi lap, es hacer una historia 100% original, todo de mi autoria (personalidades, características, tramas cliches :V ) y no quitare el dedo del renglón hasta acabarla y al menos ver que lo he logrado.

Nota post-cap.

Que paaaaaaaaaaasa!? Que opinan de esta nueva etapa? , ¡ahora si se viene lo chido!... y no, no hablo de decirles quien es el padre … ESE SECRETO SE VA A LA TUMBA JUNTO CONMIGO (¿) ñee, no cherto, saben que no, pero para eso falta aun muuuucho~…

SakuraLi-Taisho: entiendo tu dolor DX esos fics inconclusos del 2009 ¡!

Hinaru16241: nathalie es muy amorosa, aunque no lo demuestre mucho :3 y chloe definitivamente tiene que cambiar…

sonrais777 : no me quiero ilusionar de que tan pronto adrien se de cuenta de q siente algo por mari.

Serena Saori: FANGRILIEMOS! JAJAJAJA… el rumor lo vi en twitter (ya se, una fuente muy wtf, pero se vale soñar). NO TE TIRES AL RIO … jajaja

vane18porras: listo :) actualizado!

Sra Grandchester: jajajaja igual yo me voy a enojar si les ponen nuevas parejas, es frustrante… muchas cosas pueden pasar al final del fic… y no eres masoquista xD eres curiosa ewe.

linithamonre77 : esos malos habitos jajajajaja si que si. Un abrazo y gracias por leerme! :)

El Crimen De Las Sombras : me siento mal de la ansiedad que les genero DX …. Porque se que con cada capitulo muuuuujajajaja VA A AUMENTAR!

Junengrey jajajajajja mori con el guagua, c mamo… pues lo vi en twitter, habrá que ver en que acaba esta temporada, todo puede pasar.

denebtenoh : adrien va a madurar mucho aun… mmm el padre? … secreto!, gracias por la felicitación.

Kaori: valdra la pena la espera, lo prometo.

Linfer : gracias por leerme, aun falta para saber ese pequeño detalle xD.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Después de la discusión / reacción que tuvo con plagg en la habitación, Adrien entraba a la cocina mientras escuchaba a Marinette, Nathalie y Antoine hablar sobre el menú de la primera.

-Oh lala, no recordaba la última vez que hice una comida especial para una futura madre-. Antoine estaba esculcando en unas gavetas superiores donde buscaba algo.

-lamento muchas las molestias Sr Antoine-. Para la azabache ya se estaba haciendo costumbre estar apenada.

-Srta. Marinette, no es ninguna molestia hacerlo. De hecho, me resulta lo mejor, se puede ser muy creativo con los platillos… lo que si no quiero es que me siga llamando Señor, ¿tan grande me veo? -. el Chef de la familia agarro una sarten para ver su reflejo y hacer como si mirara los signos de la edad en su rostro.

-De hecho, eres mas joven que mi papá-. Adrien entro interrumpiendo las sonrisas que Marinette y Nathalie daban, aunque disimuladamente para no herir susceptibilidades.

-Querido Adrien, más vale que tu padre no te oiga decirlo sino quieres que te vuelva a poner a dieta. ¡Géniale, et ici cette! -. de repente lo ultimo lo dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- ¿Qué es, Antoine? -. Marinette se permitió ya tutearle.

Este se acerco a ella para mostrarle lo que había buscado con tanto esmero.

-me alegra que pregunte Srta. Marinette. Cuando la Sra. Agreste estaba esperando a Adrien yo no era un experto en hacer comida especial para la condición de ella…-

-Antoine siempre ha sido extravagante-. Decía Adrien mientras picaba algo de fruta que había por ahí.

Este solo sonrió porque lo que decía el rubio era verdad. -Bueno me di a la tarea de hacer muchos platillos que yo desconocía y que tenía que investigar, todas las recetas las guarde aquí dependiendo del mes en el que ella se encontraba así no se aburría ella de los mismos sabores y yo tampoco-.

Aunque lo que mencionaba lo decía en todo alegre al recordarlo, no se dejaba de notar un poco de tristeza al recordar a la madre de Adrien.

-Estoy segura que todo lo que está aquí nos encantara a nosotros-. Marinette rápidamente hablo para evitar que un silencio se sentara en el lugar. Mientras la plática sobre la comida seguía, mientras Antoine preparaba la merienda.

El ambiente dentro de la mansión agreste iba cambiando poco a poco, Adrien se veía más sonriente, Nathalie más serena y los demás trabajadores estaban alegres te contar con alguien mas por quien ver en ese hogar. El tiempo pasaba deprisa con compañía.

-recuerda que mañana en la tarde tu padre llegara de su viaje-. Nathalie se encontraba revisando unos documentos en la sala mientras los jóvenes hacían la tarea de ese día.

Marinette al escuchar la llegada del Sr agreste se tenso y no paso desapercibido para los que la acompañaban.

-Gracias por avisarme-. Adrien miro de rápidamente a la azabache. -tranquila, no tendremos problemas-. Marinette le sonrió un poco apenada.

-así es. El Sr Gabriel para mi sorpresa no está enojado solamente preocupado por la situación-.

Marinette la miro y asintió con la cabeza, no estaba totalmente segura sobre como tomo la noticia el padre de Adrien, pero ahorita no ganaba nada con comerse la cabeza por algo que aún no pasaba.

Llego la noche y con ella nuevamente la incomodidad a la hora de dormir. A Adrien no le pasaría dos veces el llegar tarde a la escuela por esa razón, tendrían que acostumbrarse.

\- ¿pusiste la alarma? -.

-Si, Adrien-.

\- ¿tienes lista tu ropa? -

-Si, Adrien-.

\- ¿tienes…-.

Marinette salió del baño donde se terminaba de arreglar para acostarse ya a dormir.

-Adrien, tranquilo. Ya pusimos la alarma en nuestros celulares, ya arreglamos la ropa de los dos, si ya chequé mi mochila y si, tú también ya checaste la tuya-.

Al escucharla a su espalda se giró mirándola con un ligero sonrojo y más con la sonrisa que ella le daba.

-Adrien, sé que no estas a costumbrado a llegar tarde y te prometo que hare mi parte para que no se repita. ¿Sí? -.

-lo siento Marinette, es que no quiero que vuelvan a irse sin desayunar-.

La azabache lo miro sonrojada al escucharlo hablar de ese modo.

Una vez mas el dormir fue casi imposible, el nerviosismo estaba a la orden por parte de ambos; se obligaron a relajarse ya que estaban seguros que el día de mañana seria largo.

Una alarma irrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación, ahí dentro ya había alguien despierto y alguien que seguía dormido…

-Adrien, despierta. Adrien-.

Por sorprendente que sea, Marinette es la que se encontraba despierta, vestida y arreglada. Mientras inútilmente se esforzaba por despertar al rubio.

Una vocecita el saco de su labor. -es extraño que no se despierte-.

La azabache se asustó al escucharla -¡Tikki! Deberías de estar desayunando-.

-Tranquila Marinette. Si esa alarma tan ruidosa no lo despertó, mucho menos tu-. Y tras su típica risita se escondió nuevamente dentro del bolso de su portadora.

-tienes razón, pero tenemos buen tiempo así que necesito que se despierte-. Tomo fuerte mente aire para lo que haría a continuación

\- ¡ADRIEN, LA SESION DE FOTOS ES EN DOS MINUTOS! -

Sin mas y de golpe un espantado Adrien se enderezo en la cama, completamente asustado por la "voz de Nathalie" tan cerca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué… espérame Nathalie-

Marinette que estaba cerca de él, lo tomo por los hombros.

-Adrien, soy yo. Tranquilo, lo siento-. La azabache estaba apenada por el método que tuvo que emplear. El rubio por fin reacciono y se le quedo viendo.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa? -. miro la hora de su celular.

Marinette lo miraba apenada por la situación. -No despertabas y no quería arruinar la mañana llegando tarde.

El chico se sonrojo por lo escuchado, generalmente él era el que estaba listo antes que todos ya sea para salir, despertar o alguna actividad.

-Yo… yo, bueno veras Marinette-. Evitaba mirarla. -Yo no pude dormir bien, así que supongo que eso me hizo quedar profundo y no escuchar la alarma-. Y si bien era a medias porque efectivamente no pudo dormir y la causa principal era la azabache con la que compartía habitación. Sentirla cerca le puso nervioso, algo extraño por no sentía que sus nervios sean de malestar sino de algo más.

Al poder levantarse a tiempo les hizo hacer sus rutinas con calma y llegar a la escuela con tiempo, sin prisas y tranquilos. Al bajar del auto ya divisaban a sus mejores amigos, pero también estaba Chloe junto a Sabrina.

La rubia al divisar a la nueva pareja se acercó a ellos, dejando a la pelirroja cuidar de sus cosas; Alya y Nino desde sus lugares veían lo que pasaba haciendo que la castaña fuera hacia esa dirección, pero siendo detenida por su compañero. Este no necesito decirle palabra alguna para calmarla, sabía que Adrien estaba ahí y no permitirá que nada malo les ocurriera.

A su vez tanto Marinette como Adrien se dieron cuenta de quien venia hacia ellos, por lo mismo el ojiverde opto por tomarle de la mano a su "oficialmente novia" para trasmitirle algo de seguridad al notarla tan nerviosa. Sabia perfectamente bien que las imágenes del "accidente" corrían por la mente de la chica porque lo mismo le ocurría a él.

Al estar ya frente a frente se detuvieron, pero nadie soltó palabra alguna hasta que Chloe decidió hacerlo.

\- ¿puedo hablar contigo Marinette? -. la voz de esta sonaba lejana, apagada y algo melancólica.

La cuestionada estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿puedo estar presente yo también? -

Antes de esa pregunta la rubia no había mirado en dirección a Adrien, se encontraba realmente mal ante la presencia de su "amigo"; pero al escucharlo se obligo a fijar su vista en él, llegándola a desconcertar al encontrarlo sonriéndole y mirándola cálidamente haciéndole sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Cla- claro… que sí. No hay problema-. Ambos rubios miraron con dirección a la azabache que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a Chloe.

Las clases aun no empezaban, tenían 15 min aproximadamente antes de escuchar el primer toque de entrada al colegio. Se alejaron un poco del tumulto que siempre se generaba a esa hora generada por la llegada de los alumnos y de los maestros. Así que se ubicaron cerca de los matorrales del jardín.

Chloe se volteo a mirarlos al mismo tiempo que les extendía una caja que hasta ese momento ninguna de las otras dos personas presentes se percató que ella traía consigo.

-Es-es-esto…-se encontraba nerviosa y sumamente ansiosa. -esto, no puede justificar la acción de ayer-. Ella esperaba realmente que con eso entendieran sobre de que estaba hablando. Al ver que ninguno reaccionaba, se acercó a Marinette tomándole la mano que tenia libre y depositando el paquete.

-quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue poner en peligro tu vida y mucho… y mucho menos…-. La voz de la rubia empezó a sonar entrecortada. -Y muchísimo menos la del bebe que esperan-. Para el momento en que finalizo de hablar ella ya se encontraba con los ojos empeñados por las lágrimas así que al notarlo Marinette se ha cerco a abrazarla.

-No llores Chloe, todo esta bien, no nos paso nada-. La azabache realmente esta preocupada por la rubia, al verla en ese estado le dio cuenta de que por fin la chica es consiente de sus acciones y de que no siempre estas traen cosas buenas.

Tras escucharla, Chloe se permitió abrazarla también y dejando ahora si salir las lágrimas que contenía. -pero, pero pudo haber pasado… y seria toda mi culpa. Perdóname Marinette-.

Adrien se había mantenido un poco al margen, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al momento que escucho por primera vez después de muchos años, unas palabras que sabia que eran sinceras por parte de su amiga. Por fin había vuelto la niña que conoció años atrás que por diversas situaciones se convirtió en lo que actualmente era.

-Ya, tranquila. No pasa nada-. Marinette se dedicaba acariciar la espalda de la rubia, para tranquilizarla, mientras esta aun hipaba por el llanto. -Si te tranquiliza, ya te perdonamos-. Le dijo separándose un poco de la chica y apuntando a su vientre.

Chloe tras ese gesto le sonrió. Miro también a Adrien que le extendía los brazos, ella entendió que también tenía que hacer las paces correctamente con él. Fue abrazarlo, pero antes de poder decir algo, la voz de Adrien se le adelanto.

-todo ha quedado olvidado ya, no te atormentes-. Y la estrecho mas hacia el mientras la chica nuevamente lloraba. -te lo dije ayer, eres mi amiga y quiero que estés a mi lado en esto. Si así lo quieres tu-.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien-. fue lo ultimo dicho por la rubia antes de por fin calmarse.

Minutos más tarde iban los 3 rumbo al salón pues estaba a punto de sonar el timbre de entrada a clases.

\- ¿qué es Chloe? - después de un rato más Adrien recordó que esta le había dado un paquete a Marinette.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro tras la pregunta, Adrien la miro con una ceja alzada y sonriendo y Marinette solo sonriendo ante la reacción que tuvo.

-pues… es, ahm. Porque no mejor lo abren-. Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Marinette entonces se detuvo al pie de la escalera para abrir el paquete, muy pegada a ella se puso Adrien y Chloe se pegó un poquito para ver sus expresiones.

\- ¡Son preciosos, están divinos! - la ojiazul estaba encantada con lo que veía.

Adrien tomo uno de los contenidos y lo pego a su rostro.

\- ¿nos parecemos? -.

Las chicas al míralo empezaron a reír.

-me alegro de que les hayan gustado. Como dije, lo siento mucho-. Una nueva sombra de tristeza quiso instalarse en su rostro, pero la pareja no lo iba a permitir.

-muchas gracias Chloe, es el primer regalo para el bebe-. Le mencionaba Marinette mientras acariciaba otro de los contenidos de la caja.

-muy bien, me alegro de ser la primera-. Se jactaba de haberles ganado a Alya y a Nino. La rubia no iba a cambiar por completo y de golpe, sino dejaría de ser ella.

Retomaron nuevamente su rumbo al salón mientras detrás de ellos sonaba la señala para la primera hora de clases.

Nuevamente el día había corrido con relativa tranquilidad en la escuela, estaban ya en la ultima hora de clases que era química y les tocaba en el laboratorio.

-Muy bien chicos, como ya saben la semana pasaba terminaron el proyecto del mes y toca nuevamente reagruparlos para su siguiente proyecto de laboratorio-. Mencionaba la Srta. Mendeléiev.

Todos los alumnos suspiraron tras esas palabras, la profesora hizo caso omiso y empezó a mencionar a las nuevas parejas de laboratorio.

-ya tienen a sus parejas designadas, cámbiense de lugares y copien del pizarrón el material que necesitaran para este mes-.

A Marinette y Adrien por fin les había tocado juntos un proyecto de laboratorio, se sonrieron al sentarse juntos pero la voz de la voz de la maestra los desconcentro.

-Srta. Dupain – Cheng, Joven Agreste, necesito hablar con ustedes-.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y se dirigieron a su profesora, mientras tantos todos sus demás compañeros estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba al frente ya que sabían que nada bueno pasa después de hablar con su maestra de química.

La profesora se les quedo mirando y suspiro. -les quiero aclarar que el trabajen juntos no es ninguna casualidad y estoy al tanto de la situación de ambos en este momento-.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron tras lo dicho. Marinette empezó a reflejar preocupación en su rostro, notándolo ahí el adulto.

-el que estén junto en este proyecto es para la seguridad de usted Srta. Dupain. Usted al momento de trabajar en el laboratorio trabajará conmigo, pero hará el reporte con el joven Agreste-.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron mas sorprendidos por lo dicho.

-No confió ni en usted-. Apunto al rubio, -Ni en ninguno de tus compañeros para que trabajes. Lo que quiero dar entender, es que no quiero poner en riesgo tu salud y la de tu pequeño-. Para eso momento todos en el salón estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la maestra.

-Muchas gra…gracias Srta. Mendeléiev-. Mencionaron sus dos alumnos.

La maestra los miro un poco mas haciéndolos poner nerviosos. -Si bien no apruebo la situación, admiro que ambos lo hayan tomado con responsabilidad, por ello quiero que cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten. Se pueden sentar-. Sin mas dio por cortada la platica mientras ella tranquilamente seguía haciendo revisión de documentos.

Todos en el lugar miraban a la pareja, haciendo la misma cara de impresión. La jornada escolar estuvo llena de sorpresas gratas.

Como era costumbre estaban todos ya a las afueras del colegio esperando sus respectivos trasportes o haciendo planes e irse juntos a pasar la tarde.

-entonces que Bro, ¿partida de videojuegos?

Era viernes y para el par de amigos era común hacer este tipo de planes.

-No creo Nino, mi padre llega hoy y me imagino que estaremos ocupados con él-. Refiriéndose también a Marinette.

Todos ahí notaron nerviosa a la azabache por ello Alya también quiso distraerle.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Chloe? -. la castaña llevaba todo el día aguantando preguntar, pero veía tan tranquila a la pareja que dedujo que no era nada de que preocuparse.

La ojiazul sonrió ante la pregunta. -Quiso disculparse conmigo por lo que paso-.

En automático los dos morenos se les quedaron viendo a ambos con cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿estás hablando de la misma Chloe de nuestra clase? -. preguntaron al unísono.

-sorprende ¿cierto? Pero si, Chloe disculpo y además nos regalo esto-. Marinette apuntaba al paquete que tenia Adrien en las manos, abriéndolo pues para que sus amigos vieran el contenido.

-Están preciosos! ¿De dónde los habrá sacado? -. Alya tomaba uno de los contenidos mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Nino también miraba el contenido. -esto es demasiado lindo hasta para ella-.

Pues se trataba de un trio de peluches. En cada uno estaba bordado "Je suis le père, Je suis le maman y Je suis le bébé" respectivamente, las letras bordadas en línea punteada finalizando cada oración con una pequeña Catarina indicando que ese travieso bichito escribió las letras en su andar, a su vez cada uno además traía prendas que hacían resaltar su rol haciéndolos ver como una pequeña familia de gatitos.

El cuarteto de amigos lo que no sabían era lo afanosa que estaba la rubia en encontrar un día antes un "algo" original, tierno y que demostrara su arrepentimiento ante sus acciones. Al irse antes de la escuela y junto con su mejor amiga, recorrieron los 4 puntos cardinales de parís de boutique en boutique de cositas de bebé hasta que encontró lo que ella creía lo ideal.

Un ruido cerca de ellos hizo voltear a ver de dónde provenía, desde un carro negro una persona de piloto tocaba el claxon mirando a dirección al grupo de amigos. En primera instancia no reconocían al conductor hasta que este bajo el cristal de la portezuela y Adrien por fin pudo notar quien era.

-Es mi papá-.

Nota:

Hola, tengo muchos motivos por el cual no he publicado como prometí. Pensaba hacer una nota super larga explicando el porqué, pero me di cuenta que no debía cargaros con mis rollos por varios motivos. El caso es que he vuelto y muy contenta de volver a compartir este fic.

PD: si hay algún error, lo siento… es de madrugada DX. tuve que poner ++++ porque fanfiction separa los parrafos del ptm... si alguien sabe como poner la linea divisora para "notas del autor" digame plis!


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 (11v0 intento de subir)

Un ruido cerca de ellos hizo voltear a ver de dónde provenía. Desde un carro negro, una persona de conductor tocaba el claxon mirando a dirección al grupo de amigos. En primera instancia no reconocían al conductor hasta que esté bajo el cristal de la portezuela y Adrien por fin pudo notar quien era.

-Es mi papá-.

Marinette reflejo enseguida sorpresa y un poco de temor, Adrien le tomo de la mano y la llevo rumbo a su padre, mientras que la otra pareja de amigos los seguía detrás.

Gabriel Agreste bajo enseguida del automóvil, tenía la expresión seria como siempre, pero se relajo al divisar que su hijo venia tomado de la mano con su novia. Estos pocos días estuvo pensando en la discreta y mejor manera de manejar los medios de comunicación, no temiendo por él sino por la joven pareja.

-Buenas tardes papá-.

La voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes Sr Agreste-.

Pero el coro a tres voces lo hizo casi esbozar una sonrisa que trato de reprimir. Ver a los amigos de su hijo, tan serios y tratando de comportarse era algo realmente tierno, aunque le preocupaba un poco inspirarles tanto temor.

-Buenas tardes hijo, jóvenes-. Trato de hacer su voz lo mas relajada que el podía. Tras intentarlo, miro a su hijo y a su nueva nuera, que se notaba preocupada. Antes de alguno de ellos hablara, iba a ir a ver a alguien de la escuela.

-Adrien, espérenme aquí. Tardare máximo 20min-. Sin esperar respuesta se adentró al colegio, él ya tenía una cita prevista en el lugar.

El Sr. Damocles ya lo estaba esperando afuera de su oficina y con un asentamiento en la cabeza, ambos adultos pasaron para hablar.

-Buenas tardes director. Estoy seguro que sabe muy bien mi urgencia por verle-.

-Tengo una leve idea del porque Sr Agreste, por favor tome asiento-. El director no sabía que tanto o que tan poco sabia el padre de su alumno de esta situación, así que lo miro esperando a que este continuara.

-Muy bien, el tema es la Srta. Dupain y mi hijo. Yo me encontraba de viaje cuando todo se supo, así que se meramente lo básico referente a la relación que dicen tener y el acontecimiento que se produjo-.

-Bueno Sr Agreste, lo esencial del asunto ya lo sabe. La Srta. Marinette se presento junto con el joven Adrien y los padres de la primera para ambos darnos la noticia. Yo, no se que tan enterado esta usted acerca del reglamento escolar acerca de estos casos-.

Gabriel lo miro expectante, intenta recordar si sabía dicha información. El director continúo explicándole.

-El reglamento indicaba la expulsión de la joven al momento de la institución enterarse, esta se modifico un poco al expulsar también al joven que participo en el acto ya que era algo discriminatorio para la joven alumna. Claro está, si la pareja de la alumna es de esta institución-. El directo se detuvo de hablar al sentir la pesada mirada del Sr Agreste. Y se apremio a continuar lo mas pronto posible con el dialogo.

-Pero en los últimos años, no ha pasado un hecho similar…-

-Hasta ahora-. Completo Gabriel.

El directo le miro. -Así es. Como comprenderá los colegios no se pueden permitir este tipo de conductas y menos en alumnos tan jóvenes, estas sanciones no se aplican en universidades porque estos ya son mayores…-

El rubio que estaba en la esa oficina simplemente no quiso continuar escuchando una justificación tan carente de valides.

-director Damocles, me quiere dar a entender que ahora mismo mi hijo y su novia ¿son expulsados de la escuela? -.

El cuestionado solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ellos no serán expulsados de la institución, al contrario-. Este pudo ver el rostro contrariado de Agreste así que le termino aclarando las cosas.

-Si bien, lo que hicieron está mal y no están en la edad de hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya sea por la madures mental y física de ambos. Ellos vinieron directamente conmigo y como le había dicho, con los padres de la joven, a decir la situación en la que estaban. Esto no es un premio sino un respaldo por parte mía y de la institución. Disculpe mi sinceridad Sr Agreste, pero en otras circunstancias, un joven con la posición de su hijo hubiera optado por el camino fácil llevándose consigo a una joven tan sencilla y cálida como la señorita Dupain-.

El otro adulto ahí, sabía a qué camino fácil se refería y quería creer con seguridad que ese pensamiento no paso por la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, porque los conocía y podía ver que ellos no serian capaces de algo así.

-Gracias por confiar en ellos-.

Si el Sr. Damocles se sorprendió por lo dicho, no lo reflejo en su rostro, con un gesto de afirmación aceptaba las palabras del Sr Gabriel.

Pasaron los minutos y la conversación siguió otro rumbo, pero siempre con respecto a los jóvenes.

A las afueras del colegio los 4 amigos seguían ahí. Desde que les dejo el Sr agreste, todos estaban consientes de con quien estaría hablando allí dentro por consecuente estaban tratando de calmar a Marinette distrayéndola con temas que en cualquier otro momento ella prestaría atención y participaría, pero hoy no.

Todos miraban hacia la entrada de la escuela, por eso pudieron divisar la salida del padre de Adrien, del director y de la Srta. Bustier, que en algún momento de la reunión se unió a ellos. Cuando sintieron la mirada de los adultos, se cuadraron como soldados haciendo reír a su profesora, suspirar al director y sonreír, por fin, al Sr Agreste.

Una vez con los jóvenes, el adulto ahí se les quedo mirando seriamente, hasta que suspiro algo cansado.

-Vamos chicos, creo que es buena hora para ir a almorzar-. La invitación iba para los 4 ahí presentes, pero en el fondo sabia que la otra pareja no aceptaría.

-Mu...muchas gracias, pero…pero-. Nino miro a Alya esperando un poco de ayuda.

-Tenemos tarea en equipo-. Mentira básica que siempre resulta.

Gabriel los miro con incredulidad, pero al final hizo como que les creía.

-De acuerdo, en otra ocasión será-. Se despidió amablemente cosa que sorprendió a los presentes. La pareja se despidió tomando rumbo contrario al de ellos.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la pareja que le preocupaba. Se acerco a ellos, pero principalmente a la azabache.

-Marinette. ¿me permites tutearte? -.

Esta no miraba para nada al rubio adulto hasta que le escucho decir lo anterior, le miro y con un leve movimiento con su cabeza le dijo que sí.

-Muy bien Marinette. Tranquilízate por favor-. Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven. -Estoy para apoyarles-. Y volvió a regalarle ahora a ambos, una sonrisa cálida, de un padre… como una que hace tiempo Adrien no veía.

La ojiazul sintió como los ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y para el ojiverde era maso menos la misma sensación mas un nudo en la garganta al retenerlas también.

-Vamos, como les dije, es hora de comer y tu no puedes dejar pasar muchas horas entre comidas-.

Un poco más relajados entraron al automóvil, ya no había tensión alguna entre los tres y el silencio que se instaló no fue incómodo. Sirvió para que los presentes se tranquilizaran y pensaran la manera en cómo se desarrollaría de manera favorable para todos los siguientes meses cruciales para todos.

A los minutos llegaron a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de los agrestes, Epicure. Realmente el gusto distaba que fuera por la comida, era por los jardines internos del restaurante. Por otro lado, para Marinette era la segunda vez de visitarlo. La primera fue hace unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando sus padres la llevaron con ellos para celebrar un aniversario mas de bodas.

Cuando llegaron no les sorprendió a la pareja ver que ya había una reservación a nombre de Gabriel Agreste. De inmediato les condujeron hacia una mesa interna pero muy cerca y con una vista privilegiada de los jardines internos.

-Marinette, siéntete libre de pedir lo que gustes-.

-Gracias Sr Agreste-.

Esta lo miro completamente apenada puesto que inmediato un sonido salió de ella, el típico distintivo de que tenia hambre. Los hombres de la mesa les sonrieron invitándole a no apenarse.

Un silencio breve se instalo hasta que nuevamente el adulto hablo.

-Agradecería mucho que me tutearas Marinette, sería lo correcto puesto que ya eres de mi familia-.

Adrien lo miraba sorprendió y si la azabache dudaba de que pudiera ruborizarse más, pero pues si lo consiguió.

-Lo intentare-.

Rápidamente el menú estuvo a disposición de los presentes, no tardando mucho en decidir que comer. En breve tiempo volvieron a quedar solo ellos.

-Me gustaría oír de usted, sobre la relación que tiene-. Tomo nota de la reacción de sus acompañantes.

Adrien estaba decidido en llevar la plática al ver que su "novia" seguía nerviosa. -Bueno papá, veras… yo te mencione que Marinette y yo somos novios-. Al decirlo, busco la mano de la chica para tomarla.

-si, eso ya lo sé… apenas hace 3 días-.

-Lo siento. Si lo mantuvimos en secreto fue porque se me estaba prohibido-. Al decir lo último le sostuvo la mirada a su padre. No quería culparle a él de un algo ficticio, pero quería hacerle entender que entendía que transgredió una orden, al menos ante la vista de los demás.

-Entiendo…-

Marinette sorprendentemente tomo la palabra.

-Yo quería… no, yo quiero disculparme por todo. Tanto… por hacer que Adrien desobedeciera, hasta la situación en que se ven involucrados. Nunca…nunca-. Se le empezó a quebrar un poco la voz. -Nunca... quise causarles problemas, a ninguno, a nadie-.

Ella le miraba apenada, sabia que el Sr agreste la recordaba como una diseñadora prometedora y también estaba segura que toda buena impresión de ella se a desvanecido desde el momento que se enteró de la situación.

Gabriel la miro y comprendió el temor junto con la inseguridad que la abrumaban, pero miraba algo más que no le podía poner nombre aun, pero se asemejaba a la angustia.

-Marinette. No tienes porque disculparte, ninguno de los dos tiene porque-. Los miro a ambos.

Adrien iba hablar, pero le interrumpió su padre. Este les tomo las manos que tenían libres y que posaban en la mesa. Quería enmendarse con Adrien por la frialdad con la que lo trataba y quería ser de apoyo nuevamente para él y porque no, para Marinette también.

-Los apoyare, los ayudare en lo necesario para que esta etapa tan nueva para ustedes pase tranquilamente… Marinette-. La miro. -Cuentas también con tus padres y conmigo, no te preocupes mas por como hicieron las cosas… preocúpate por como las comenzaran hacer a partir de ahora-.

Su mirada se centró en su hijo -Adrien, permíteme estar contigo en esto. No quiero volver a dejarte solo, en ningún momento de tu vida-.

La ojiazul ya era un río incontrolable de lágrimas sentía una opresión de culpa en el pecho. No emitía sollozos, pero se veía en el mover de sus hombros mientras se aferraba al agarre de padre de adrien. A su vez el rubio que retenía sus lágrimas, le sonrió a su padre por la petición que le ha hecho.

-Gracias Papá-.

La comida paso entre platicas, contándole al padre del rubio sobre las modificaciones de su habitación, el buen recibimiento de Marinette en la casa, de lo emocionado que estaba Antoine por alimentar a alguien que de verdad comiera y el cómo les había ido con la primera visita a la doctora. Para Gabriel nada de esa información era desconocida, contaba con un muy buen informante. Tanto que ya había visto el primer ultrasonido de su nieto, pero eso era algo que ellos no necesitaban saber.

A su vez él también les informo que se había comunicado en el primer momento con la familia Dupain Cheng. Confirmándoles que contaría Marinette con todo el apoyo de él, en ausencia de sus padres. También confirmándoles la autorización que les llego de mano de Nathalie, donde estaba de acuerdo con el noviazgo de su hijo y el que vivieran juntos, por el bien de la futura madre y el bebé.

Después de ese rato de convivencia se fueron a la mansión agreste, todos estaban cansados, fue realmente para todo un día variante de emociones.

-Papá ¿no habías pasado a dejar tus cosas antes? -.

Una vez fuera del vehículo le sorprendió ver que su padre sacada de la cajuela sus maletas.

-No hijo. Deje ordenado que estuviera mi automóvil en el aeropuerto, llegue justo con el tiempo medido para verlos a la hora de la salida de su escuela-.

El rubio se acercó ayudarle. Por su parte, Marinette pudo tomar su mochila y entrar sin llamar la atención. Solo que una mirada si se percato de la huida de la joven que seguramente se dirigiría a su habitación. Nathalie suspiro al verla en tal estado, esperaba que su jefe nos los haya regañado.

-Adrien, es mejor que se vayan a descansar un rato. Les avise cuando este la cena lista ¿de acuerdo? -.

Al rubio le apetecía descansar y hablar un poco en privado con Marinette. No la veía tranquila aun después de hablar con su padre y de saber que contaban con apoyo de los adultos.

-Si padre y gracias por lo de hoy-.

Para el mismo Gabriel no fue sorpresa no encontrar a Marinette, pero este deducía que se encontraba cansada. Una vez que saludo a Nathalie y metieron sus maletas, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina dejando solo a Adrien buscando a su "novia".

No tuvo necesidad de recorrer toda la casa, fue directo a la habitación que ahora compartían. Pero no gustándole nada lo que encontró.

Marinette estaba acostada en la cama totalmente cubierta con las mantas. Y por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, por el movimiento que se le veía hacer, con toda claridad el rubio pudo afirmar que estaba llorando. Entro a la habitación y tras de si cerro a la puerta, hizo un ruido leve para no asustarla y que entendiera que él se encontraba ahí.

Sin decir nada se sentó en la cama y quitándose los tenis, tomo un poco de las mantas en las cuales ella se escondía y se acostó a su lado. Se encontró a espaldas de ella, iba a tocarla, pero salió un sollozo de los labios de ella y sorprendiéndose él mismo, la abrazo teniéndola de ese modo. Se pego a ella hasta que su pecho rozaba con la espalda, colocando sus manos protectoramente sobre su vientre.

Adrien se debatía entre decidir el que lo había movido a esa acción, la mas viable era porque la quería, era su amiga y le llenaba que ella confiara en él para proteger su secreto. No llevo el tiempo de cuanto pasaron en esa cercanía, ni cuando Marinette poso una de sus manos en las de él; tampoco en cuanto ella dejo llorar y mucho menos cuando el reclino su cabeza en su hombro. Simplemente paso y se sentía bien, esa calma relativa que él al menos hace tiempo no experimentaba.

-Lo siento, No quise preocuparte-.

Aunque ella rompió el silencio que había, no hizo movimientos que indicaran que la cercanía de Adrien la incomodaba, cosa que muy en el fondo el rubio agradeció.

-Siempre me preocupare-.

Marinette soltó una risita ante ese comentario. -Lo sé, aunque luzcas relajado se que todos te preocupan-.

-No Marinette, nadie me preocupara tanto como tu-.

La ojiazul se sorprendió por el comentario, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Hiba a girarse un poco para mirarle y confirmar que no soñaba, pero nuevamente la voz aterciopelada de él la detuvo.

-Quédate así un rato más, no te muevas aun-.

Ella nuevamente sintió algo que se enterraba en su pecho, solo que no era algo que le quitara la respiración sino la calidez que le trasmitía Adrien, algo que no debería de sentir. De todos modos, ella le dio el gusto, siguió en la misma postura. Pero veía correcto explicarle por qué se encontraba en ese estado.

-Adrien, me siento mal. Esto esta llegando muy lejos-.

-Lo sé-.

-Adrien, lo digo enserio. Tu padre ha aceptado esto, mis padres lo creen, el director, nuestros amigos, la misma Chloe ahora ha cambiado gracias a esta situación… Adrien esto algún día se va a descubrir y serás el más lastimado-.

El rubio la escucho, le comprendió con claridad lo que ella quería decir, pero aun así a él solo le importaba un argumento... el suyo, de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

-Marinette, yo te prometí que cuando se pudiera nos casaríamos. Después de que nazca, ahora mismo si quieres. Esto no tiene porque descubrirse-.

-Te lastimara esto en algún momento, si él bebe que nace no se parece a mí… empezaran los rumores, ¿Puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo Adrien? -. lo ultimo lo dijo desesperada intentando levantarse y separarse de él. Su sola cercanía le turbaba los sentidos.

El ojiverde no le dejo separarse de él. En el fondo le empezaba a doler el continuo rechazo de la azabache por las acciones que tomaba él para protegerle.

\- ¿Tan mala es la idea de visualizarnos juntos Marinette? Puede ser un matrimonio por fuera, pero nuestra relación por dentro puede ser la misma. Aquien le importa aquien se parezca mientras el lleve mi apellido nadie podrá dudar de nada-.

Para la última frase, ella percibió el corte que tenia la voz de su "novio", solo le basto escucharlo para empezar a sentir las ganas de volver a llorar, porque no estaba saliendo lastimado él en un lapso largo de tiempo sino ahora mismo, por su culpa.

Ella se giro sobre si misma para poder quedar frente a él. Le dolió mirar su rostro, que era tan trasparente en ese momento, que podía decir cada una de las emociones que se reflejaban en él. No quería lastimarlo más, tomaría lo que pudiera tomar de esa relación ficticia y le daría lo que él quisiese aceptar de ella.

Con si estuviera apunto de tocar la prenda mas fina del mundo, paso con suavidad un dedo por la mejilla de él pudiendo sentir una calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Con timidez ahora coloco toda la mano en su mejilla y por instinto él pego más su rostro, pero aun así no la miraba.

-Adrien, mírame-.

Este hizo como sino la hubiera oído. Ella vio la reacción del rubio, era definitivo, lo había hirió. Marinette se le pego más, el agarre donde él posaba anteriormente sus manos ahora se situaba en su espalda baja. Ante su acción pudo sentir la tensión de los músculos de Adrien, se acercó un poco más si era posible y noto que el sonrojo se apodero de su rostro y que muy posiblemente también del suyo.

-Mírame por favor-.

Adrien por fin clavo su mirada en ella. De inmediato sintió como fue abrazado, como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, su respiración en la mejilla y simplemente pudo responderle con la misma fuerza el abrazo. Y nuevamente ella hablo.

-Lo siento, no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho en tan poco tiempo, pero lo siento. Tengo solo miedo, te lo había dicho y todo esto es tan confuso, que solo temo estar comiendo un error al involucrarte…-

-No es un err…-.

Marinette le interrumpió, necesitaba terminar y hacerles una promesa a ambos.

-Lo sé, sé que no es un error. Por algo me descubriste, por algo te nació ayudarme, por algún motivo yo termine aquí en tu casa. Todo esta pasando por algo y si es así, entonces esto no es un error. Y pase lo que pase no me voy arrepentir. Solo perdóname Adrien-.

Para ese entonces fue para ella imposible retener un par de lágrimas, necesitaba que Adrien le perdonara por todo esto y por lo que pudiera pasar mas adelante.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero si con eso estarás mas tranquila. Todo esta bien Marinette, te perdono lo que quieras que te perdone-.

Antes de darse cuenta, él le beso la mejilla. Y como si necesitara que sus palabras quedaran grabadas en el corazón de su "novia" se lo volvió a repetir.

-Todo te lo perdono-.

Nathalie se encontraba en la cocina picando un poco de fruta. La plática que habían tenido en la oficina había sido larga pero productiva. El negocio en el extranjero se llevo a cabo pese a la brevedad del tiempo con el que contaba. El segundo tema fue en si lo mas importante de la tarde, la situación de Adrien y Marinette. Su jefe siempre le sorprendía, tantas veces inflexible, pero en algo tan delicado se comportaba con una tranquilidad que llegaba a perturbarle por la poca frecuencia de esta.

Pero aun así la preocupación estuvo instalada en su cabeza. Por lo platicado, no había razón de existir de la tristeza que reflejaba la novia Adrien. Por lo mismo, le prometió a su jefe hacer todo lo necesario para ayudarles. Ella sabia que pasara lo que pasara, saldrían los dos bien. Apostaba por ello, porque veía cuanto se querían. No podía estar equivocada, le recordaba a una pareja.

-Nathalie, ¿no vas a cenar? -.

La voz del Sr agreste la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si, los estoy esperando a ellos-. Para la pelinegra en 2 días se acostumbre a tener la compañía de la joven pareja.

Gabriel la miro, le daba gusto que ella aun conservara esa calidez, que apostaba él que por su causa ella la reservaba.

-Muy bien, iré a buscarles. Les prometí avisarles y se nota que han estado en la habitación. Por lo que me dijo Antonio la casa ya no es silenciosa como antes-.

-Es verdad señor, ya no lo es-. Y ante eso Nathalie sonrió, buenos cambios estaban realizando.

Agreste se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Toco varias veces a la puerta, pero no escuchaba movimiento algo y ante la preocupación decidió entrar. Ciertamente no le sorprendió lo que veía, así que con toda la discreción posible se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, encontrando a Nathalie donde la dejo.

-Bueno, creo que esta noche cenaremos nosotros solos. Nathalie ¿vienes? -.

-Si, Gabriel-.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no pregunte porque me rio, pero enserio xD lo siento.

Ahora sí, nuevo cap. Siento que me quedo muy melancólico o algo así. No sabría como definir el sentimiento, pero… PERO, hay un gran avance aquí por parte de varios personajes y eso me alegra mucho.

Siento tardarme tanto con los caps. Estoy alimentando otro fic y me quita tiempo. Y para variar la salud no anda bien, pero supongo que sobreviviré al menos para darle fin a esta historia, no se preocupen.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y sobre todo por seguir la historia. Sinceramente ustedes, junto con el cariño que le tenga al escrito, son la motivación más importante para escribir.

ADEU~

pd: MADRE MIA que pesao se pone fanfiction con sus fallos pa publicar DX


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Marinette ya había cumplido los tres primeros meses de su embarazo para esas fechas y los días dentro de la mansión Agreste fueron con tranquilidad. Nathalie junto con su jefe con la misma rutina de trabajo, Antoine festejando que por fin había un numero decente en la mesa a la hora de las comidas, Adrien con la rutina de trabajo/escuela, aunque ya solo mantenía la clase de piano y esgrima; tiempo que aprovechaba la azabache para hacer diseños o a inspeccionar Paris.

-Menos mal que Adrien tenía competencia de esgrima Tikki. Siento que he descuidado mucho la vigilancia-. Iba rumbo a la casa de sus padres, ya que le había prometido a Adrien que lo esperaría ahí por lo cansada que se sentía.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Marinette, ChatNoir ha sido muy responsable con respecto a ese detalle-.

La mencionada suspiro, estaba siendo una carga para el también. -Lo sé, pero de igual modo tengo que hacer mi parte. En unos meses será más difícil-.

Se trasformo y se dirigió a la emblemática torre Eiffel para iniciar la ronda.

Por otro lado, chat Noir iba rumbo a la misma. No le gustaba mentirle a Marinette, pero tampoco le quería dejar mal a su lady, así que fallo apropósito a la primera oportunidad que tuvo para poder irse de la competición de esgrima.

\- ¡Gatito! -

-My Lady-.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Preguntaron al unísono y empezaron a reír. Chat le cedió la palabra.

-Yo, bueno. Tenía tiempo libre y no quise dejarte toda la carga de esto-.

-No te preocupes, te prometí que haría las rondas. Afortunadamente parece que nuestro villano favorito se fue de vacaciones-.

Ambos se sentaron para apreciar la vista que les regalaba su ubicación.

-No me tranquiliza mucho que estemos sin akumas, ya sabes… después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta-.

El gatito empezó a mover su "colita" y mirando pensativo a la de coletas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Chat-.

-Nada, solo me trataba de acordar si así iba ese dicho-.

La heroína se le quedo mirando para después sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Tengo que admitir que extrañaba tus malos chistes-.

-Soy algo difícil de olvidar-.

Sonrieron y por un rato se instaló el silencio.

\- ¿Está todo bien my lady? Digo, sobre tu novio y el embarazo-.

Ella se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, había aprendido a confiar en ChatNoir y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Estaba un poco preocupada desde un inicio, pero fueron mejorando las cosas con él. ¿Sabes? me asustaba que esto fuera una carga-.

El rubio suspiro, comprendía de que hablaba. -Entiendo. Algo similar le paso a mi novia, estaba apenada con la situación y no veía claro que lo hacia todo porque los quiero a ambos-.

-Chat, eres un buen chico. Se que ella lo sabe bien-.

Ella noto que el gatito se sonrojo o eso intuyo ante la poca piel expuesta de su compañero.

-Yo… bueno. Tú también lo eres, sino él no te amara tanto-.

El gatito estaba tan en su mundo pensando en Marinette que no se percató que lady bug se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera. Esta pudo disimular lo mejor posible el nudo en la garganta que se instalaba.

-Bueno gatito. Es hora de dar la vuelta, vamos juntos-.

El rubio le sonrió, era pocas las veces que ella pedía estar juntos para vigilar.

-Genial, así puedo seguir con mis chistes-.

.

Tiempo más tarde y despidiéndose del gatito, regreso a la casa de sus padres. De inmediato diviso como su "novio" salía del colegio y se apuró aparentar su reciente levantamiento y no sospechara que no estuvo descansando.

A su vez el ojiverde se iba desacomodando la ropa para que se notara lo desalineado que debería de verse después de una práctica o como ahora, de una competición.

Toco el timbre y rápidamente le abría Marinette haciéndolo pasar.

-Te hacia dormida-. Le beso la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No … bueno si, digo no. Ah… ya descansé bastante. Baje para ver qué libro de postres me puedo llevar-.

-Genial, estaré feliz de comer tus postres, aunque siento que he subido de peso desde que Antoine hace otro tipo de comida-.

Marinette lo miro con cara de incredulidad, si algo tenía Adrien era buen cuerpo. Con las clases de esgrima estaba siempre activo y con la convivencia más viviendo en casa de este, descubrió que hay un gimnasio a disposición. Así que eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Tu estas todo lo que quieras, menos llenito-. Le pico el estómago.

-Puede ser, quien sabe-. Sonrió al notar que la mano de la azabache se posaba en su abdomen.

Desde la tarde en la que Marinette prometió hacer funcionar "la relación", la cercanía fue mejorando. Ella misma se notaba más animada, aunque siempre había un momento del día en el cual se entristecía, él hacia lo posible para sacarla de ese estado y frecuentemente lo lograba.

-Oye Marinette, vi tus diseños. ¿Quieres que salgamos este fin de semana a comprar tus materiales?

La ojiazul se sonrojo, sabía que él había visto lo que estaba en sus libretas, ropita de niño y niña para varios meses y clima. Dentro de todo, esa etapa le hacía feliz. Era de las pocas que podían presumir de poder hacerles la ropita a su propio gusto.

\- ¿No es algo pronto? Si hago de ambos, solo desperdiciare ropita-. Y en el fondo no quería gastar mucho, porque sabía que Adrien se negaría a que ella pagara.

El rubio le sonrió. - ¿porque no hace lo que más te guste y lo que no llegase a utilizar lo donamos? -.

-oh Adrien, eso sería un hermoso gesto-. Marinette con lo impulsiva que empezaba hacer, lo abrazo. Realmente había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero tontamente no la quiso expresar. Sabía que Adrien le hubiera secundado la idea.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, pasaron unos minutos y un ruido le hizo reír.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre. ¿Nos vamos? -

Se fueron rumbo a la mansión agreste ya que la última vez que comieron fuera, Antoine hizo un lloro monumental por "dejarle vestido y alborotado" con los platillos para la futura mamá.

.

Apenas pisaron las escalinatas de la mansión, salió Nathalie a indicarles que el señor Agreste los esperaba. Quisieron adivinar la situación en el rostro de la pelinegra, pero no les resulto ya que como siempre, controlaba bien sus emociones. No se hicieron esperar más y Adrien se dirigió al taller.

\- ¿Padre? -.

Enseguida la voz de este le hizo pasar.

\- ¿No traes a Marinette? -. al solo escuchar la voz de su hijo por un momento no sabía porque la ojiazul no se encontraba allí.

-Nathalie me dijo que era conmigo que…-. No pudo continuar con lo que decía por que su padre le interrumpió.

-Es cierto, discúlpame. Siéntate…- miro el extraño caos en su lugar de trabajo. -… donde puedas-.

Adrien no entendía porque de las reacciones de su padre, estaba más enérgico de lo normal, el taller era un desastre, su cuaderno de diseños de repente eran tres y no uno… pero definitivamente se veía de buen semblante.

-Te mande a llamar porque ha pasado algo que les incumbe tanto a ti como a Marinette-. Gabriel no lo miraba, estaba con un maniquí que vestía un conjunto de dama.

-Supongo que esto no lo debe de escuchar, por su estado de salud-.

-Correcto. Pásame toda esa caja Adrien-. apuntaba a su escritorio.

\- ¿Es algo grave? -. le paso lo solicitado.

-En lo más mínimo, solo van a tener que apresurar su aparición como pareja-.

Si su padre estaba preocupado bien lo sabía ocultar, se le hacía imposible detectar si eso que le mencionaba le era un problema a él y la firma de moda.

-Como te había dicho, me hubiera gustado que pasara más tiempo antes de que las cámaras se enfocaran en ustedes. Pero según los reportes de Nathalie ya hay rumores-

El rubio palideció. -Yo, nosotros… no hemos…-.

-Tranquilo, no fue causa de ustedes que se corrieran los rumores, solo paso-.

Por fin el adulto fijo la mirada en el más joven de la habitación. Adrien quedo más confundió aun al ver a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es problema que se sepa ya? -.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. -En absoluto. Claro está que no lo gritaran a los cuatro vientos. Dime ¿van a salir este fin de semana? -.

-Si. Marinette está trabajando en unos diseños para él bebe y bueno, yo quería llevarla de compras-. No sabía por qué esa simple mención de planes lo hacía sonrojarse.

\- Estupendo. Seguramente habrá reporteros si notan la presencia de ustedes. Ya sabes las reglas-.

Adrien por fin sonrió. -No responderles ninguna pregunta personal, hablar del próximo desfile, si es que hay y sonreír todo el tiempo hasta que me duela el rostro-.

La risa que ahora era escuchada con más frecuencia por parte del diseñador hizo vibrar su corazón.

-Correcto. Años en el medio han dado sus frutos-. Abrazo a su hijo. -Anda, dentro de nada los acompaño a comer-.

.

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad, entre tareas y siestas por parte de la azabache. El sábado llego.

-Ya sabes mis recomendaciones Adrien. solo que esta vez abra una variante-.

Gabriel estaba en la puerta principal, dando instrucciones a Nathalie y al chofer de los chicos. Presentía que sería un día largo para ellos. Mientras tanto Adrien no entendía las palabras de su padre.

-Que estará Marinette cuando les aborden con preguntas. ¿podrás mantener la calma? - lo último lo preguntaba a la azabache, él sabía que su hijo sabría mantener la situación a raya.

-Si, mientras se quede Adrien a mi lado, sabré llevar la situación-. Contra todo pronóstico y ante el evidente sonrojo de Marinette, esta tomo de la mano Adrien recargándose posteriormente en el brazo de él.

Por su parte, para los tres adultos espectadores del momento, les era difícil reprimir la sonrisa ante la vista. Adrien completamente con los colores en el rostro y tratando de decir algo, en seguramente un nuevo idioma.

-Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo. Diviértanse y tengan mucho cuidado-. Gabriel los despidió con una sonrisa en los labios. Al desaparecer el automóvil de su vista, esta se borró.

-Estarías muy orgullosa de nuestro hijo y sé que amarías a Marinette, tanto como se nota que Adrien la ama. Nuestro primer nieto… ojalá lo pudieras conocer-. El rubio entro a la casa, con una mescla de emociones. Le hacía bien quedarse un rato solo, junto a sus recuerdos.

.

El centro comercial principal de París estaba aun con poca gente. No era temprano pero no eran las horas en las que se solía llenar de adolescentes sin nada que hacer y con un poco de dinero para pasear. Por su parte, Nathalie y el guardaespaldas de la familia, se mantenían a una distancia prudente. Así que nadie intuiría que la joven pareja venia con ellos.

-Pensaría que han pasado años desde que salgo de compras-.

Marinette con todo lo que estaba viviendo, se había alejado un poco de sus creaciones y diseños. Ahora se permitía relajarse, aunque sea un poco por su salud y por el bien del bebe que venía en camino.

-Te creo, pero tendrás que hacer a la idea de que estaremos por aquí más de lo habitual-.

Adrien iba con el celular en la mano, en realidad era guiado por su novia ya que este estaba revisando las tiendas que les servirían visitar. Aunque el este familiarizado con el centro comercial, no lo estaba con las tiendas que les serian útiles para ellos ahora.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme o te quedas en algún lugar a esperarme? -.

El rubio despego la vista de su móvil ante la pregunta que le hacían.

\- ¿Qué? -.

-Es que bueno, yo preguntaba porque …-

-No tienes por qué hacerme esa pregunta Marinette, si iba a venir a sentarme me hubiera quedado en casa. Está claro que te quiero acompañar a todos los lugares a los que quieras ir hoy-.

Al verla apenada y sonrojada apretó más el agarre de su mano, acariciándole con el pulgar para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón, pero te advierto que no nos vamos a detener hasta pasado un buen rato-.

Adrien se alegró de ver a su "novia" tan desenvuelta con él, creía necesario que así fuera y que las cosas mejoraran aún más con el paso de los días.

.

Marinette no estaba mintiendo cuando le advirtió que no se detendrían. Llevaban cerca de dos horas en la misma tienda, en la de telas, iban de un lugar para otro. Miro hacia afuera donde Nathalie le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras que comía un helado fuera del lugar. Adrien la miro con falso enojo mientras que le devolvían una sonrisita de burla, pero siempre con cariño, al verlo cansando y con varias bolsitas en las manos.

La de coletas tenía en la mano bolsas más pequeñas aun, con avíos que necesitaría para cada prenda. -muy bien ahora necesito un rollo de papel para los patrones-.

El ojiverde palideció al escuchar un rollo. No un rollito, no unos metros, sino un rollo.

-Ma…Ma, Marinette creo que en casa hay y de sobra. No dudo que mi papá te regala el rollo que necesitas-.

Marinette se quedó pensativa ante la sugerencia. -Puede ser. ¿le puedes pre…-. No termino de hacer la pregunta, cuando Adrien ya estaba marcando a casa.

-Hola papá-. Hablo rápido cuando apenas escucho que le respondían la llamada.

-Adrien, ¿todo bien? No esperaba una llamada de ustedes-.

-Ah, sí papá. Una pregunta, le puedes dar un rollo, uno grande, de papel para patrones a Marinette-.

Del otro lado de la línea Gabriel miraba con la ceja alzada su móvil ¿Qué le había picado a su hijo?

-La pregunta ofende Adrien, claro que sí. Todo lo que necesite y yo tenga, está a su disposición-. Escucho un suspiro demasiado fuerte, de alivio.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco-. Adrien eso ultimo lo susurro.

Por su parte Gabriel está riendo lo más alejado del aparato para que no lo escuchara su hijo.

-Por dios hijo, hablas como si estuvieras cargando toneladas de ropa-.

Adrien se dio cuenta de lo quejoso que estaba sonando y más al mirar los paquetitos que tenía en la mano.

-Tienes razón. Es que llevamos en el mismo lugar dos horas, se tarda en escoger las telas y cuando gira hacia un nuevo pasillo, todo vuelve a empezar-.

-Bueno Adrien, cuando regresen te daré unas lecciones de porque lo que hacer Marinette está correcto. Vete acostumbrando-.

Tras unas cálidas palabras de despedida, Adrien se quedó mirando su móvil.

" _Vete a costumbrado_ " tiene razón, estas cosas son las que lo hacen conocer a Marinette y hacerse a la idea de que estas experiencias se repetirán con más frecuencia. Aprenderán a conocerse.

La azabache lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mira esta tela Adrien. Es preciosa, servirá si es niño o niña. Y es muy fresca, justo para la época en la que llegara-.

Adrien la miro, veía como se emocionaba con la simpleza de una tela, como le brillaban la miraba al encontrar lo necesario para decorar la prenda, como ella pasaba la yema de los dedos para comprobar la textura y encontrar la que necesitaba. Veía la dedicación que invertía en lo que ella amaba.

Marinette al notar la miraba del rubio fija en su persona, se acercó a él.

-¿Estas cansado? ¿Qué te dijo tu papa? ¿te gusta lo que estoy comprando? -.

El rubio tomo las bolsitas que ella cargaba. -No estoy cansado, me dijo que te dará todo lo que necesites y me encanta que te encante lo que estas comprando-.

Lo último que dijo lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, no se sabía cursi, pero Marinette sacaba ese lado de él.

-Bueno, a mí me encanta que te encante que me encante lo que estoy comprando-.

Siguieron comprando un poco más en el lugar, hasta que el rubio se percató de algo.

-No estas llevando nada para vestirle su habitación-. No era pregunta.

Marinette se apeno ante la observación y se acercó a él para susurrarle algo.

-Sería muy obvio ¿no crees? Estamos juntos y si ven cositas alusivas a un pequeño podrían acrecentarse más los rumores-.

-Tienes razón. De todos modos, tiempo tenemos para adecuar lo necesario-.

.

Marinette estaba consiente en cada momento de Adrien, con cada roce accidental o cada que se atrevían a tomarse de las manos le era más dolorosa la situación. Se prometió a si misma llevar a cabo de la mejor manera la nueva relación novios-amigos en la que habían entrado.

\- ¿Estas cansada? Has caminado demasiado, vamos a tomar algo-.

La voz tan tranquila del rubio la había sacado de sus pensamientos, se dejó guiar hacia el área de cafetería y comida. Sintió como entrelazaban los dedos y caminaban por el lugar. Las bolsas hace mucho que fueron dejadas en el automóvil, no siendo un impedimento para seguir paseando tomados de la mano. De repente Marinette choco con la espalda del rubio, levanto la vista y lo encontró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué paso? -.

Adrien estaba revisando su celular, después clavo la vista a su espalda viendo como Nathalie le hacía señales apuntando hacia dos hombres. Nuevamente su celular vibro por un mensaje entrante.

-Ya hay reporteros a nuestra espalda y nos siguen desde que salimos de la joyería-.

El rubio había insistido y engañado un poco a Marinette, diciéndole que si estaban ahí era para ver un posible regalo para Nathalie. Claro está, sus intenciones eran otras.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Mejor regresemos a la casa-. Si bien había dicho que podía llevar la situación con calma, en ese momento no se sentía tan segura.

-No, hemos salido como cualquier pareja y no por ser quien soy me debo de privar de tener novia y menos de salir con ella. ¿me entiendes? -.

Nuevamente Marinette se sonrojo ante el tono de voz de Adrien, a veces tan tierno y otras tan firme y seguro de sí mismo. Sintió como la palma de la mano del rubio se posaba en su mejilla.

-Quiero que nos vean juntos Marinette, quiero que ya sepan de esto-. Adrien vio la intención de Marinette en su mirada, no pudiendo evitar el impulso de abrazarla.

Se separaron y siguieron con la tarea inicial, comer algo. Disfrutaron de la compañía mutua, aunque de vez en cuando, se aparecía un compañero de clases para saludarles y preguntarles como estaban.

-Parece que todo el salón se trasladó al centro comercial-. Adrien a lo lejos había divisado a Nathaniel y cuando el pelirrojo sintió la mirada giro a la dirección de ellos, saludando discretamente al rubio ya que Marinette estaba dándole la espalda por cómo se sentó.

No habían hablado, es cierto. Pero por causa del episodio producido por Chloe se puede creer que llegaron a una tregua. Lo que el más odiaba era tener enemistades con sus compañeros, de ahí que aguantara algunas cosas de la rubia.

Estaban ya en el postre cuando Adrien se volvió a percatar de algo.

\- ¿Tienes pensado ir a más tiendas? No has visto ropa para ti-.

-La verdad es que creo que es muy pronto para comprar o hacerme ropa de maternidad. He leído que no a todas les hace un vientre prominente y bueno, puede que sea mi caso-.

El rubio se guardó la imagen que se le estaba formando en la mente, una Marinette sonrojada por el calor del verano, un vientre destacable revestido de un suave vestido de lino blanco, sus sandalias en la mano por caminar en jardín y queriendo sentir la frescura del pasto en sus pies… cuando se dio cuenta que imaginaba más de la cuenta era porque sentía la mirada de su novia.

-mmm pagaría por saber que te hizo ir tan lejos. Tengo un rato llamándote-.

Ante la pena, el rubio sintió las mejillas arreboladas, era ya algo habitual cuando sentía o pensaba en Marinette.

-Yo, bueno no … yo…-. Un milagro interrumpió su fallida justificación, nuevamente la vibración de su celular en la mesa.

-Hola Chloe-.

Adrien miro la reacción de Marinette, y como era de esperarse sonrió ante el nombre que menciono mientras con solo sus labios le preguntaba "¿qué quiere Chloe?".

-Sí, estamos en el centro comercial. ¿ah, Sabrina? Pues no la hemos visto-. Se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta clara para la azabache.

-No creo, aún es pronto para esas cosas. Porque no lo hablas con Mari… ah, es sorpresa…-.

Adrien dejo ir su cabeza a la mesa por la indiscreción que acababa de cometer. Miro rápidamente si Marinette había prestado atención a esa parte de la llamada, pero le sorprendió encontrarla mirando a una joven madre con un par de gemelos en los brazos.

-Vale, prometo no decir nada. Si, si la encontramos la mandamos a tu casa. Gracias Chloe-.

La llamada finalizo, cuando enfoco la vista a su novia la sorprendió observándolo.

\- ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo, Adrien? -. Marinette enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

-Tu eres hermosa, la más hermosa flor de París-.

El ojiazul no analizo mucho sus palabras, solo quería decir lo que pasaba por su mente y sabía que con ella era posible ser, el mismo.

Sin decir una palabra más, abandonaron el área. Siguieron paseando por el centro comercial, pasaban discretamente por las tiendas de juguetes o exclusivas de cosas para bebés, cuando escucharon un clic.

Adrien susurro para que solo lo escuchara ella. -Ya empezamos-.

Marinette no entendía a qué se refería, aunque escucho claramente el sonido. Para Adrien era mejor que no le entendiera, a si no se sentiría tan preocupada si cometían una indiscreción. El trataría de no pasar a más que solo una joven pareja de novios.

\- ¿Me acompañas a ver ropa? -. Adrien trataría de evitar sospechas. Tendría que haber un cambio de planes, lo bueno es que estaba por finalizar la salida.

-Bueno… ¿no se enojará tu padre por, comprar ropa de otra marca?

Al rubio le hizo gracia la pregunta. Cuando lo obvio seria que su padre se enojara, pero la realidad era otra, le gustaba ver la calidad de la competencia.

-La verdad es que no. Vamos, quiero vestir algo que mi novia haya escogido para mí-.

A cada paso escuchaba más el sonido de las cámaras, si creían que por el sonido ambiental este se ocultaba, se notaba que el reportero era un principiante. Le empezaba a cansar un poco la perseguidora.

-Marinette ¿te molestaría que te besara? -.

La pregunta fue lanzada mientras caminaban, en medio de ya una buena cantidad de gente. Sin esperar respuesta la llevo a las jardineras centrales del lugar.

La de coletas estaba que no entendía la pregunta, bueno, si la entendía, pero… ¿lo había entendido bien?

-Adrien, yo…-

El mencionado escucho claramente la voz de asombro Marinette, lo que menos quería oír era una negativa por parte de ella. Cuando encontró un lugar, sorprendentemente solo, la abrazo. Gracias a la posición que tenía podía divisar al reportero, debería de investigar su nombre y después agradecerle.

\- ¿Puedo besarte, Marinette? -.

Adrien pregunto por pura educación, puesto que ya se había separado un poco tomando así el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos. Se acerco poco a poco a ella, podía sentir la respiración de ambos siendo que empezaba a ser agitada. Se sorprendió sentir las manos de la azabache en su torso, tomándole por la camisa. Estaba asustada.

Marinette sentía como chocaba la respiración de Adrien ya en su boca, sintió una de las manos de él recorrerle el rostro mientras que la otra se había posado en su cintura, trayéndola hacia él.

El roce de labios no se hizo esperar, comenzando primero con unos tímidos toques. Adrien sentía que si apresuraba su beso ella huiría, pero no fue así ya que el beso se fue tornando para más confianza. De repente se asustó al sentir cuando Marinette apartar los manos de su camisa pensando que ella se enfadaría y lo empujaría, pero se equivocaba, sintió como era abrazado por ella y terminaba de eliminar la distancia que aún había entre ellos.

Con la certeza de que no sería apartado, profundizo el beso. Sintió como Marinette se estremecía entre sus brazos al sentir como invadía su boca. Poco a poco empezó a sentirse embriagado por el aroma de que desprendía del cuerpo de ella, el sabor que distinguía en cada beso haciéndolo descolocarse poco a poco y ahí fue cuando se maldijo el tener que besarla por primera vez en un lugar público.

No quería alejarse de ella, pero empezaba a escuchar cómo la gente empezaba a ocupar esa zona del lugar. Poco a poco fue haciendo que los besos bajaran de intensidad hasta que regresaron nuevamente a suaves roces. Cuando por fin fue capaz de separar sus labios de los de ella, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Marinette. Sabía que le agradecería no mirarla por unos instantes.

Una vez pasando las primeras impresiones de esos besos, rompieron suavemente el abrazo. Adrien poso su frente en la de Marinette y espero pacientemente a que esta lo mirara.

-Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar-.

 **:) MUUUUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA~**

 **Con este final, temo por mi vida XV. Ya se que me tardé en actualizar, pero ha despuntado otro de mis fics y le fui a dar un poco de amor.**

 **Ya vi los últimos caps de MLB, por fin tenemos el nombre de la madre de Adrien y la rara relación con la familia de Chloe … será que la madre de esta también es ¿portadora? ¿Y si es ella la portadora del pavo real? D: omg**

 **Vi el de Luka y … bue~ se nota la atracción más claramente que con cualquier de estos ships AyM LyC AyL o MyC.**

 **Según leí habrá un nuevo personaje femenino que le moverá el tapete a Adrien… ¿no se suponía que eso fue tarea del clon mal hecho de Marinette?**

 **Me esta desesperando un poco que le quieran estar metiendo personajes a diestra y siniestra, dentro de nada tendremos un octágono en vez de un lógico triángulo amoroso.**

 **.**

 **Pasando a otros temas LLEGAMOS A 100 reviews y 103 seguidores! Omg, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por hacer llegar a estas cifras. A los que dan favorito y lectores anónimos (comenta, no muerdo éue) muchas gracias y a todas las personitas que lindamente me comentan cada cap ilobeius xD**

 **Nos vemos dentro de poco… PD: el padre puede ser…. dadsdadasdadasa**

 **(Sorry por los dedazos y errores :C )**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Una vez pasando las primeras impresiones de esos besos, rompieron suavemente el abrazo. Adrien poso su frente en la de Marinette y espero pacientemente a que esta lo mirara.

-Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar-.

-.-.-.-.-

En todo el trayecto rumbo al vehículo, lo hicieron en silencio, pero sin romper el agarre de sus manos. Se sonrojaban al pasar y ver cómo, seguramente fans de Adrien, se quedaban mirando sorprendidas ante ese cuadro.

El viaje a casa, no fue muy distinto. Todo en calma, mientras ellos estaban en su mundo. Nathalie tecleaba rápidamente algo en su Tablet, los miraba de vez en vez por el retrovisor y sonreía.

Al llegar a la mansión entraron directo y sin esperar a nadie. Marinette era llevada por Adrien, rumbo a la habitación, mientras sonreía apenada a Gabriel. Este los veía con una ceja arqueada, puesto que entraron como una ráfaga a la mansión.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -.

El rubio pregunto a su asistente, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Una vez en la habitación, Adrien cerró la puerta con seguro mientras soltaba a la azabache.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿De que querías hablarme? - Pregunto Marinette.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a la ojiazul le había preguntado, apoyo su frente en la puerta. Estaba pensando muy rápido como para prestarle atención.

-Marinette ¿Te gusto? -. No se movió de donde se encontraba.

Inmediatamente se puso nervioso, sentía que hacerle esa pregunta era un error. Que todo lo que había podido conseguir con ella, se derrumbaría. La sintió moverse inquieta a su espalda.

\- ¿Po…porque me…-

-Solo respóndeme, si o no. Por favor- su voz salió un poco ruda, a como realmente hubiera deseado que saliera.

Esperaba que, si no se estuviera equivocando. Que los besos que compartieron la hicieran responder. No quería estar dando pasos a lo ciego, necesitaba saberlo.

-Si, me gustas-

 _"Entonces no me lo imagine. El cómo correspondió los besos que le di, no fueron ideas mías. Y sus reacciones al tocarla, tampoco … tampoco eran alucinaciones. Pero ¿Cuándo fue que yo…?"_ Nuevamente la voz de Marinette lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te desagrada que me gustes? -

Adrien se giró enseguida a mirarla. La encontró con las lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas y sonrojada por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

\- ¿Como va a desagradarme o molestarme algo así? - la abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de esta, le encantaba el aroma que desprendía.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe que me lo hayas preguntado? -.

Pensó un poco en lo que le diría. -Me gustas igual Marinette. Y lo que paso hace poco, fue la confirmación de algo que ya sabía. Muy en el fondo lo sabía. Me gustas, todo de ti me gusta-.

Al no escuchar respuesta, se separo un poco de ella. El signo de llanto se desvaneció, pero el sonrojo se hizo todavía más notorio, abrazándola por todo el rostro, cuello y hombros.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? -.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Marinette. Esta fue a tomar asiento a la cama, sentía que las piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Seguro? -.

-Muy seguro, no solo me gustas, me he estado enamorando de ti poco a poco-.

Marinette se sorprendió con esa declaración, tan distraída estaba que no sabia en que momento Adrien se acercó hasta donde estaba, pero este ya se encontraba frente a ella.

él se hinco y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Marinette. Ella no lo aparto, paso su mano entre los cabellos rubios, acariciándolo.

-Te he mentido todo este tiempo diciéndote que todo esto lo hacía porque te veía como una amiga. Inicialmente ese era mi sentir, pero si miro en retrospectiva… había algo más-.

Aun ella no hablaba porque sentía que, si decía algo, todo eso sería un mero sueño. Adrien lo noto y sigo hablando.

-Lo sentí cuando supe tu situación. Sentí un dolor en el pecho al entender que estuviste con alguien ya. Sentí frustración y enojo al verte sola. Me dije a mi mismo que era porque te habían lastimado, porque te habían dejado a la suerte a ti, mi mejor amiga. Que me sentía así de mal… por que eras tu-.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Adrien? -. Susurro como si alguien más los pudiera escuchar

-Lo quiero todo Marinette. Absolutamente todo lo que seas capaz de darme-.

Para entonces Adrien levanto la blusa de Marinette, para dejar descubierto su vientre y besarlo. Se aparto de ella para verle directamente a los ojos.

-Lo quiero todo-.

Marinette, salió del trance en que sus palabras la habían dejado. Se arrojo a sus brazos. Si se lo pedía, se lo daría. No tenía por qué reprimirse más. Adrien no la juzgaba por sus acciones pasadas; al contrario, la consolaba y le hacía salir de sus remordimientos.

Si se lo pedía así, si la tocaba de esa manera, simplemente no podría negarle más lo que ella también quería.

La azabache se separó de Adrien para que este pudiera levantarse. Pero al estar ya de pie, inmediatamente tomo su muñeca para jalarla y pegar a él.

\- ¿Puedes entender cuanto te quiero? -.

Adrien no la dejo responder porque enseguida se adueñó de sus labios. La sorprendió, pero pudo responderle más rápido que la primera vez. Sentía como con sus besos quería trasmitirle cuanto estaba dispuesto a ella y claro estaba, que no se quedaría atrás. Por fin podía ser clara y trasparente con sus emociones y sentimientos. Pese a lo que haya pasado antes.

Cuando se separaron, Marinette pudo hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Pudiste entender, cuanto te quiero yo también? -.

El rubio sonrió ante lo dicho. -Lo entendí en su momento, pero necesitare que me lo recuerdes cada cierto tiempo-.

\- ¿Cada cuánto? -.

Adrien la pego más a él, si eso era físicamente posible.

-Cada cinco minutos. Pero si puede ser cada cinco segundos, no me quejare-.

Nuevamente volvió a besarla. En tan poco tiempo, podría declararse completamente necesitado de los labios de Marinette. Se acostumbro rápido a la acción de poder rodearla entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración en la mejilla, sus brazos envolviendo su cuello y su lengua aterciopelada jugando con la suya.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa labor. Separaban sus rostros por minutos para poder recuperar un poco de oxígeno y volvían nuevamente a su actividad.

Unos toques a la puerta los hicieron detenerse.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunto un Adrien levemente agitado.

-Adrien, tu padre les espera en la sala. Quiere hablar con ustedes-.

-Vamos en unos minutos…-

Nathalie había ido a visarles, porque ya había pasado un tiempo considerable sin que la joven pareja diera señales de vida.

Mientras tanto en la habitación esa misma joven pareja, se estaba abrazando.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Hare todo por ustedes y ahora por nosotros-.

Marinette le sonreía ante la ternura con la cual la miraba. -Hare lo mismo por nosotros Adrien. Gracias-.

Tras otras palabras más, salieron de ahí, rumbo a la sala.

Al llegar vieron a un muy alegre Gabriel hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Si, estas seguro? - El rubio los miro y les hizo seña de que tomaran asiento.

-Claro que lo sabía. Si, yo le di permiso… ¿Muy joven? Yo a su edad…-

Las miradas de los jóvenes chocaron al mirarse y no entender la plática que estaban presenciando.

-No, gracias a ti por avisarme o al menos hacer el intento. Jajaja no te preocupes, no te tomo como cotillera. Agradezco tu preocupación-.

Tras esas palabras y las de despedida, el diseñador suspiro.

\- ¿Todo bien, padre? -

-Todo bien, no te preocupes. Les llame porque ya salieron notas en internet y redes sociales-.

Adrien puso su mano en la rodilla de Marinette, al notarla de inmediato nerviosa. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

-Ya hay fotografías de ustedes como pareja. Reportajes tanto profesionales como de gente aparte-.

\- ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando? -. la azabache pregunto algo tímida.

Gabriel le sonrió para tranquilizarla - ¡Claro! No tiene nada de malo que mi hijo pasee con su novia. Como le dije a Adrien, esto no afecta en nada la firma y no afectara su imagen. Es un modelo, no se debe a las fans que pudiera tener, sino a su trabajo aquí conmigo-.

El rubio sabía que sonó serio al ver el rostro de su hijo y su futura nuera. Era lo menos que quería, asustarlos.

-A lo que voy, es que no le debe de importar la opinión que tengan los demás de él o de ustedes. Y como yo pienso que todo esto es lo correcto, deberían calmarse y llevar su relación como cualquier pareja de novios-.

Al escucharlo hablar así, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Ya era una realidad que no mantendrían una relación de apariencias, como pactaron desde un principio. Pero hasta el momento, ninguno había tocado el tema.

-Gracias por el apoyo…- Marinette iba a llamarlo de usted, pero sintió la mirada de regaño tierno por parte del diseñador. -…Gabriel. Con sus consejos, estoy segura que sabremos como conducirnos de la mejor manera posible-.

Él la miro gratamente sorprendido. Algo había pasado que logro inyectarle seguridad a la joven. No negaría que al principio todo eso le preocupo y más al mirarla a ella tan estresada, como deseando nunca haber involucrado a su hijo en esto. Le aprecio desde que noto eso en ella, significaba que era capaz de hacerse un lado con tal de no dañar a su hijo. Pudo notar cuanto lo amaba.

-Señor, tiene otra una llamada-. Nathalie había irrumpido en la sala.

-Muy bien, voy a contestarla-. Miro a la pareja. -Aún falta unan horas para la cena, estense listos a las siete. Saldremos-.

Cuando Gabriel salió de la sala, Adrien se levantó, estirándose en el acto. Escucho la risa de Marinette.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -.

La azabache negó con la cabeza. -Nada. Solo que me hiciste recordar como un gato se estira al levantarse de un largo sueño-.

-Bueno tal vez en otra vida, fui un gato. Mas preciso, un gato negro-.

-Los gatos negros son lindos-. A diferencia de una gran mayoría de gente, Marinette no los veía como símbolo de mala suerte. Tal vez por eso su compañero de batallas era uno.

Adrien le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

-Vámonos a descansar un rato. Han sido muchas emociones para este día-. _"y lo que faltaba"_ pensó mientras le sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El trascurso de lo que quedaba del día se fue con tranquilidad. Cuando habían vuelvo a su habitación, estaban las cosas que habían comprado. Marinette se puso a ordenar todo en su mesa de trabajo, junto con sus diseños y algunos patrones que había podido realizar. Mientras caía la tarde, por petición de Adrien, Marinette se acostó un rato a descansar. El rubio no sabía que tan cansada podría estar ella, hasta que la miro profundamente dormida.

\- ¿Así que realmente estas enamorado de ella? -

Plagg se puso frente al computador de Adrien, estaba checando unas cosas que quería comprar.

-Si-

-Oh… interesante…- Plagg no dijo más y se fue en busca de su preciada comida. Eran esas horas del día en las cuales aprovechaba para andar por la habitación, a sus anchas. Volvió con un gran pedazo de queso y se sentó mirando fijamente a su portador.

\- ¿Qué es tan interesante Plagg? -.

-Nada, nada. Entonces… ya son novios-.

El pequeño kwami estuvo a punto de atragantarse ante el rostro que puso Adrien.

-Bueno sí. Según yo, ya lo somos o más bien ya lo éramos-.

Plagg negó con la cabeza -Eran novios de mentiras. Pero ahora que tu confesaste tus sentimientos y que ella milagrosamente te corresponde…-

Plagg "caminaba" en el aire, muy seriamente viendo al rubio.

-… ¿Tendría que pedírselo formalmente? -.

-Aquí es cuando confirmo, que mejor portador para este miraculous no se pudo encontrar. Igual de torpe y lento-.

Adrien no lo escucho, estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Tenía claro que con solo confesar sus sentimientos no afianzaba una relación más allá de la que tenía con Marinette. El realmente quería ser la pareja de ella en todos los ámbitos.

Mientras Adrien le daba vueltas a las ideas que iban surgiendo. El gatito negro se acercó a la chica que estaba dormida.

-Viéndote de cerca, eres muy bonita. Espero de todo corazón que tu pequeño humano, se parezca a ti-.

Plagg se acercó al vientre de Marinette y se pegó a el, quedándose ahí por un buen rato.

-Quiero pedírselo formalmente, pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer o que decir. ¿algún consejo? -. El rubio fijo su vista a donde se suponía debía estar su kwami.

\- ¿Plagg? ¿Dónde te has metido? -.

Se levantó de su lugar y empezó a buscar donde generalmente estaba, en su escondite de queso. Pero un bultito negro a lado de Marinette, lo hizo acercársele.

Vio cómo su kwami estaba hecho bolita y acostado a un lado de Marinette. Fue por su celular para tomarles una foto. Lamentaba tener que despertarlo, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que sea descubierto… bueno, podía darle cinco minutos más.

 _"Creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir. Conociéndolo ya me imagino los consejos que me hubiera dado. Como sea, ahorita tengo que buscar una manera de pedirle que sea mi novia. Algo sencillo pero que demuestre que voy enserio. Aún tengo tiempo para idear algo…"_

Con más pensamientos en su mente, volvió a tomar asiento frente a su computadora. Le pediría ayuda también a su padre. Tendría que inventar una excusa, ya que frente a él ya eran pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso él planeado todo, pero cuando se fue a fijar en la hora vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Los cinco minutos que le daría a Plagg se convirtieron claramente en más. Puso su mirada en la cama, pero seguían igual de dormidos. Aprovecharía para bañarse primero y después los despertaría, esperaba que no lo hicieran antes. Afortunadamente cuando termino de hacerlo y salió del baño, seguían tal como los había dejado, aunque ahora veía algo rojo. No le dio mucha importancia porque parecía que era su bolso, el cual siempre traía ella consigo.

Se acerco con discreción y tomo a Plagg, este empezó a moverse inquieto hasta que se despertó.

-Pero… pero…-. Se tallo sus ojitos y después se estiro. -Qué sacrilegio más grande ¿Qué no me veías dormido? - empezó a refunfuñar.

-Lo siento, pero la tengo que despertar. Mi padre quiere que salgamos y estamos justos de tiempo-. En modo disculpa, lo fue a dejar donde estaban sus provisiones. -Come antes de irnos-.

Plagg no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces, se dio un clavado entre ese mar de queso apestoso y se pedio ahí.

Por su parte, Adrien volvió a la cama para despertar a Marinette. Ya se había acostumbrado a que ella tardara en reaccionar, realmente tenía el sueño pesado y en su condición eso se agudizo.

-Marinette vamos, despierta. Tenemos que salir-. Empezó picándole las mejillas y escucho el primer quejido.

-Levántate, iremos a cenar… me decías que tenías antojo de pasta ¿no es así? Vamos entonces…- otro quejido y empezó a moverse.

 _"Esta vez no será difícil"_

-Marinette… se me ha caído la toalla y acabo de salir de bañarme… ¿me la puedes pasar? -

La azabache abrió los ojos de golpe y lo recorrió con la vista. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que cayó en una trampa.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta vez fue interesante ver como logre que despertaras. No conocía ese lado de ti-. Adrien le sonreía al verla abochornada.

-Yo no… bueno si… no, no quería…-

Él se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. Al verla sonrojada y apenada, recordó que desde que la conocía siempre le había gustado que se pusiera así. Sabía que esos detalles le habían llamado la atención, pero los paso por alto.

-Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando. Báñate y alístate para salir-.

-Es verdad. Dios mío, dormí mucho-. Marinette miro por el enorme ventanal y la noche estaba empezando a cubrir Paris.

-Aún hay tiempo. Mientras iré con mi padre-. Le dio un beso más y se marchó.

-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Cómo es que te saliste del bolso? -

-No lo sé, de repente ya estaba debajo de la almohada-.

Marinette y Tikki se encontraban en el baño. Eran esos pequeños momentos en los cuales la kwami de motitas podía ir libremente por el lugar, cuando el rubio salía de escena. Aunque eran pocas veces en el día, porque generalmente estaba muy pendiente y cerca de la ojiazul.

-Dejando eso de lado. ¿estas nerviosa? -.

-En demasía. Pero no hay vuelta atrás… espero que con el tiempo él entienda. Por lo pronto estoy muy feliz-.

Y eso era claro y Tikki lo sabía, la había visto llorar infinidad de veces por el modelo y después de su noticia del embarazo, esos llantos incrementaron. Se angustiaba cada vez que la veía así y no podía hacer nada. Realmente se sentía inútil, a pesar de ser la guardiana de un prodigio.

-Pero entonces ya son novios-.

Marinette se sonrojo ante tal afirmación.

-Si… bueno no. ¿o sí? - se llevó las manos a la cabeza negando. -No lo sé Tikki ¿lo somos? -.

-Pues lo eran, pero era solo de apariencia. Así que técnicamente no lo eran y solo se han declarado-.

-Ya veo-.

Con la explicación de la kwami, Marinette se desanimó. Era lógico y lo sabía. Pero ¿se lo pediría? ¿y si él ya lo daba por hecho y ella era la única que no sabía? ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? ¿Cómo su novia oficial o como solo la chica que gustaba de él?

Tikki vio cómo su portadora se quedaba quieta y con la miraba fija en algo. Así que lo más seguro es que estuviera con mil ideas en la cabeza, pasándola mal. Mejor era que hablara para tratar de animarla.

\- ¿Porque no hablas con él y se lo preguntas? Creo que es lo más normal del mundo, tomando en cuenta como se dio todo-.

Marinette se le quedo viendo, pensando si eso sería bueno o no.

-No se enojará, es lógica tu duda. Seguro le gustara más que le tengas confianza y te acerques a él-.

-Tienes razón, hablare con él-.

Tras esa pequeña charla, se apuró a bañarse para salirse a vestir. Aunque no era su fuerte, quería ser puntual.

Justo cuando ella se terminaba de poner sus zapatillas, Adrien entraba a la habitación.

-Estoy lista. Solo falta mi bolso-.

Adrien se le quedo mirando.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto avergonzada ante el semblante serio del rubio.

-Si. Solo que desde hace tiempo te veo cada vez más hermosa-.

Tras ese halago, fue imposible ocultar el coloreo que tuvieron sus mejillas. Adrien al mirarla así, se acercó a besarla.

-Será mejor que salgamos, podría hacer que perdamos la cena…-

Marinette no entendió o más bien, no quería entender, lo que significaron lo dicho con anterioridad. Así que opto por tomar la mano que le ofrecía, para salir de ahí.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, Gabriel ya los estaba esperando junto con Nathalie. Los jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla ahí. Ella estaba con su cabello suelto y había dejado de lado su traje, para ataviarse en un vestido. Aunque formal y de color negro, lucia realmente hermosa. Aparentando realmente la edad que tenía.

-Buenas noches chicos, ya iba a ir por ustedes- Nathalie los saludo, mientras Gabriel hablaba por teléfono.

-Buenas noches-. Corearon la pareja, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

-Ahorita viene tu padre. Ha estado muy ocupado con el teléfono-.

-Es algo que me está divirtiendo mucho- Gabriel llego por fin, tras terminar de hablar con una colega. -Enserio Adrien, no me mires así-.

Adrien hizo un gesto preocupado. Su padre ya le había comentado que gracias a que salió a la luz su noviazgo, todas sus amistades le llamaba para confirmarlo. Ya que les sorprendía que el siempre serio Gabriel Agreste, se acordara que tenía un hijo adolescente.

Aunque esos comentarios molestaban a Adrien, Gabriel los tomaba con humor. Sabía que ante sus conocidos había ganado esa fama, ¿se arrepentía? En lo más mínimo. Ha visto de manera positiva el fruto de su carácter y ese es su hijo. Tal vez no lo crio de la mejor forma y sus métodos no fueron los más pedagógicos, pero había logrado hacer de Adrien alguien serio y responsable ante cualquier ámbito de la vida de él. Por eso mismo ahora lo protegería, no solo a él, sino también a Marinette y a su futuro nieto.

-Pero papá…-

Gabriel lo interrumpió. -Pero nada, en verdad que esto mmm… refresca un poco mi vida-.

Los otros tres integrantes de esa salida se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Después fueron a darle alcance al diseñador que estaba dirigiéndose a su automóvil, no volverían a tocar el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La velada trascurrió tranquilamente. Como Adrien le prometió a Marinette, fueron a un restaurante de comida italiana donde ella pudo darse el gusto de saciar su antojo. Pero otros tantos surgieron.

\- ¡Que delicia! -. Marinette estaba dando el ultimo bocado a su pasta _caprese_.

-Si te escuchara Antoine, te vetaría de la cocina de por vida-.

El comentario Nathalie les hizo sonreír.

Gabriel la había invitado a cenar con ellos en gratitud por ayudarlo en todo lo que está pasando. Siempre le daba incentivos económicos y esta vez no sería la excepción, pero también quiso tener un detalle con ella y hacerle recordar que aún es una mujer joven.

-Lo sé, pero justo hoy no estuvo y no podía esperar a comer esto-.

-Lo siento Marinette, él tuvo que salir brevemente a un evento. Me prometió que el lunes que volviera te consentiría sin limitaciones-.

Y es que el chef de la familia agreste estaba asistiendo a un congreso gastronómico. En casa él era el proveedor número uno de Marinette para calmar sus antojos y al no estar, los demás tenían que buscar la manera de calmarlos.

-Me lo dijo y esto muy contenta por ello, según entendí, era un evento muy importante-.

-Claro que sí, iba a ser juez en uno de los tantos eventos del lugar. Y si algo le gusta es calificar platillos. ¿te acuerdas cuando casi te condecora por tus postres? -. Gabriel sabia eso, así que no le importaba quedarse sin chef un par de días.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Esa noche no comimos más que postres y valió totalmente la pena-.

Adrien recordaba como ese día Marinette llego de la escuela, se puso a "jugar" en la cocina junto con Antoine. Salieron seis postres distintos, y haciendo un "gran sacrificio" todos decidieron que esa sería la cena de ese día.

Antoine no se cansó en halagar a joven, deseando convencerla de que mejor estudiara gastronomía en lugar de diseño de modas. Pero este guardo silencio cuando sintió la presencia de su jefe y empezó a reírse para decirle que era broma.

Para todos en la mansión era claro que Gabriel estaba decidido a cobijar a Marinette bajo su tutela a nivel académico/profesional. Él conocía un poco sus diseños, pero desde que esta se mudó con ellos, pudo apreciarlos y ver el talento que poseía. Era creativa, armónica y elegante, sin dejar nunca de lado su jovialidad en sus trazos. Claro que sería pieza clave cuando ella estuviera completamente instruida en ese rubro, él se encargaría.

Junto con otros comentarios la cena concluyo. Pero anteriormente a Marinette le había surgido un nuevo antojo.

-Adrien… ¿crees que podremos ir a por el postre? -. le tomo la mano para salir del lugar y le miraba con ternura y algo más, que ni ella sabía que poseía pero que Adrien aprendía a conocer y no era de las miradas a las cuales podía no ceder.

-Claro que sí. De hecho, cuando te fuiste por un momento, lo propuse-.

-Eres fantástico. Gracias-. Sin esperárselo Marinette le dio un rápido beso en los labios y sigo caminando a su lado como si no pasara nada.

Por su parte la pareja de adultos sonrió ante la escena que presenciaron. Calmando así un poco sus inquietudes, al ver a la joven futura madre, más tranquila.

-La noche es joven, así que Marinette ¿Qué te apetece de postre? -.

-Estoy entre un pastel de chocolate o pan relleno de chocolate-.

-Pero…- Adrien iba hablar Marinette le interrumpió.

-O tal vez, helado de chocolate. Aunque hace un poco de frio para eso-. Ella iba tan metida en sus meditaciones y decisiones, que no se dio cuenta de las sonrisas que provocaba.

-O porque no…-

-Ah ya se, porque no un ¿Pay de algo? No me decido sobre el relleno-.

Al ver el dilema que se llevaba a cabo en la parte de atrás de su automóvil, Gabriel sabia a donde llevar a la joven.

-Marinette, iremos a un lugar donde hay todo eso que dices y mucho más-.

\- ¿De verdad? -.

-De verdad-.

Marinette estaba con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Tomo la mano de Adrien y se pegó a él para recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Perdón por interrumpirte-.

-Tranquila, conque sacies tus gustos, me doy por bien servido-.

Claramente Adrien se sorprendió, pensó que, de la emoción de un dulce, había sido ignorado. Y no estaba enojado, al contrario, estaba contento al ver como con pequeños detalles Marinette lograba ponerse en tal estado. Además de que sus antojos, le darían tiempo suficiente.

Ya con el estómago satisfecho y llevándose consigo media pastelería, volvían rumbo a la mansión agreste. Pasearon un poco más por las calles de Paris y caminaron por ratos en algunos lugares, para bajar la cena de ese día, logrando así llegar arriba de las once de la noche.

Al llegar, los adultos se despidieron de la pareja no sin antes estos agradecer la velada que pasaron.

Marinette ya iba rumbo a la habitación, cuando la voz de Adrien la detuvo.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? -.

-La verdad es que no. ¿Por qué? -.

Adrien se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, algo nervioso.

-Me gustaría ahm, caminar un poco más hasta que sienta sueño ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro que si-.

Nuevamente Marinette tomo la mano del rubio para salir de la mansión. Era raro para ella estar en este plan con Adrien. sentía que estaba en uno de sus tantos sueños, que despertaría y volvería ser solo la "novia" de él. Negó con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era llenarse de ideas y desperdiciar el momento.

Fueron rumbo al jardín de la entrada para rodear la edificación, ya que estaba situada en el centro del terreno y era flanqueada por grandes áreas verdes en sus cuatro costados. Además, la parte trasera contaba con una terraza junto con una enorme piscina, que, por la época del año, Marinette aún no había podido utilizar. Sobre todo, porque fue una prohibición por parte del rubio, al temer que se enfermara.

Iban en un silencio cómodo, no había necesidad de entablar una plática para hacer notar lo bien que se sentían estando juntos. Se podía notar en la forma de caminar, de tomarse de las manos, en las miradas "discretas" que se lanzaban y que eran interceptadas entre ellos.

Hubo un momento en que el rubio la soltó solo para pasar un brazo sobre el hombro de la azabache y pegarla a él y así seguir caminando. Marinette rodeo su cintura con su brazo para también abrazarlo. Ninguno se había imaginado antes ese tipo de acercamientos.

Cuando eran amigos era normal darse un beso al saludarse y otro al despedirse, abrazarse para festejar algo o para brindar apoyo en alguna situación. Pero estas muestras de cariño iban más allá.

De repente, antes de girar para tomar el camino que los llevara al jardín de atrás, Adrien se detuvo haciendo que Marinette lo hiciera también.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? -

Adrien asintió- Sí, solo quería saber si estas realmente cómoda con todo esto-.

\- ¿Puedes explicarte más? No logro entender a qué viene lo que me dices-. Marinette empezó a notarlo raro, preocupado. _¿se habrá arrepentido?_

-Solo eso ¿estás a gusto con lo nuestro? -.

-Yo…bueno yo quería preguntarte sobre eso también. Espero me respondas antes y después con gusto lo hare yo-.

El rubio se extrañó, pero acepto. -Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-.

-Tu y yo, dijimos que nos gustábamos y nada más. Así que mi duda es ¿ahora que somos? -.

Marinette miraba a cualquier punto menos el rostro de Adrien, temía leer algo en el que la destruyera.

Por su parte Adrien se acercó a ella, dando un suspiro de cansancio

-Sabía que tenía que haber sido claro contigo. Lamento que hayas malinterpretado todo-.

\- ¿Co…como…dices? -

-Lo siento mucho Marinette…-.

Tras esas palabras la ojiazul se quedó quieta en donde estaba parada.

-…siento mucho que hayas estado preocupada por lo que dijimos…-

-Entonces…- Marinette susurro

Adrien no escucho eso último, le tomo de la mano para que le siguiera. Esperaba que todo estuviera listo.

Estaban dando la vuelta rumbo a la terraza, cuando Marinette por fin alzo la vista, ya que en cuanto Adrien hablo ella bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -. miraba asombrada el lugar.

-Es solo una manera de aclararte esa duda que tienes, sígueme-

Adrien la llevaba rumbo al enorme árbol que estaba en un rincón de ese lugar, el cual estaba adornado por hileras de pequeñas y tenues luces que daban un aspecto acogedor a pesar del clima que hacía.

Mientras la dirigía, Marinette poso la mirada en la piscina la cual contenía pequeñas cestas de madera adornadas con pequeños bouquets de flores y cuyo contenido eran distintas velas que alumbraban, haciéndola parecer pequeña Ciénega en la cual jugaban luciérnagas. También pudo ver arreglos florales en los bordes de la misma…estaba sin habla.

Cuando por fin se encontró debajo del aun frondoso árbol, vio que había más que solo las luces que diviso a lo lejos. Pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraron unas cortinas que acaba de pasar, y que no se dio cuenta por mantener la vista en lo demás que la estaba rodeando. Eran de una tela ligera y gracias a las luces que los alumbraban podían seguir viendo el exterior, pero lograba brindar intimidad de lado donde se encontraban ellos. Además de muchos almohadones alrededor del grueso troco, invítalos a recostarse y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que transmitía el estar ahí.

Adrien la había soltado, pero no dijo palabra alguna, estaba disfrutando de verla tan sorprendida y embelesada, recorriendo de palmo a palmo el lugar con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto estaba empezando amar.

-Espero que esta sorpresa te haya gustado-. Por fin se dirigió a Marinette, cuando su mirada se posó en él. -No sabía muy bien que hacer y no se tampoco muy bien que decir en estos casos, pero bue…-

No pudo continuar. Unos labios sobre los suyos, lo hicieron callar y muy gustosamente guardo silencio. Rodeo la pequeña cintura de Marinette con sus brazos, mientras sentía los de ella rodear su cuello. Sonrió entre los besos que estaba recibiendo, sintiendo como esa sesión iba a terminar dentro de unos pocos más.

-Me ha encantado la sorpresa y no importa que no sepas que decir, puedo entender claramente todo ahora-.

-Me alegra que sea clara mi intención, pero no será válido hasta que no lo diga en voz alta. Solo si es que quieres que lo diga-.

-Claro que quiero- lo dijo tan emocionada, que se sonrojo aún más, por la pena.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. No me voy a poner de rodillas, porque eso lo hare dentro de poco, de una manera más formal. Las cosas hay que hacerlas en el orden correcto y por eso mismo quiero pedirte que seas _mi novia_. Todo lo romántico que te pudiera decir esta noche, prefiera llevarlo a cabo, ya que las acciones valen más que mil palabras. Pero no quiero que, por no decirlo, dudes de mis sentimientos. Marinette, te amo y sé que este sentimiento va a crecer poco a poco, como ese pequeño que esperas ahora…-.

Sonrió y coloco una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la azabache y la otra en el rostro de ella para quitarle esas lagrimas traicioneras que surcaban ya su rostro.

-…y así como crecerá, te lo demostrare día con día…a ambos se los demostrare. No me importa que haya pasado y las circunstancias que envolvieron esto… te quiero a mi lado siempre Marinette y por eso te hare la primera pregunta más importante… ¿ _quieres ser mi novia_? -.

Marinette no pudo evitar asentir fervientemente para hacerle entender que su respuesta era un claro y seguro _"si quiero ser tu novia",_ ya que la voz se le había ido por tratar de no derramar más lágrimas y que el rubio le mal interpretara. Pero todo su cuerpo, su mente y más que nada su corazón, decían que sí. Sabía que temblaba a causa de la emoción que recorría cada centímetro de su piel.

Adrien la tomo en sus brazos nuevamente, puesto que entendía lo que le pasaba, porque igual que ella, se encontraba con la emoción en la garganta.

-Gracias Marinette-. Escondió su rostro en el lugar que había declarado como favorito.

-Si quiero ser tu novia, Adrien-. al sentirse más segura por el abrazo, por fin pudo decírselo al oído, con un suave murmullo que recorrió su garganta y calentó sus entrañas.

Al escucharla Adrien sintió como sus sentidos se habían agudizado, pero solo para captar a la joven que tenia a su lado. Estaba feliz, de haber aclarado las cosas. De hacerlas correctamente, pese a todo… eso no importaba, la amaba y le daba igual. Se quedaría con ella hasta que la vida lo permitiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Hola? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sigue importando quien es el padre del bebe, teniendo semejante chico a lado de la protagonista? En lo personal creo que no importa… pero claro está, que eso lo sabrán de todos modos dentro de poco.

Justamente me tarde un mes en subir el cap, así que prácticamente NO LO HE ABANDONADO (aclaro por si pensaban que sí). He estado sumamente deprimida, por varias cosas. Pero no los agobiare, puede que no les interese y no les voy a quitar el tiempo con eso.

Un aviso que les quiero dar…tengo un nuevo fic de corazón de melón (juego otome en línea) si son fans y les gusta el Su x Lysandro, me gustaría que pasen a leerlo y me digan sus opiniones. Se muy bien que lo que llama la atencion es el Yaoi en esta clase de juegos, pero a mi simplemente no me va el escribirlo (lo miro en anime, pero es un yaoi muy light lo que consumo). Así que las espero por ahí también.

Sin más, les mando un fuerte abrazo, esperando de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me salió largo jajaja.

Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por leerme.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El cuarto mes de embarazo estaba ya avanzando y con ello se cerraba el primer trimestre el embarazo, dejando atrás los peligros de su estado.

Como era obvio, Marinette ya no contaba con su vientre plano. Si llevaba ropa medianamente pegada y si se le veía de perfil, se podía apreciar una redondez, signo claro de que el pequeño que esperaba estaba creciendo.

El más encantado con el cambio que sufría el cuerpo de la azabache, era Adrien. Donde sea que estuvieran, el posaba una mano ahí donde estaba guardado y a salvo su bebé. Si estaba Marinette platicando con alguien, él llegaba abrazarla por detrás, regalándole un beso en el hombro y colocando sus manos protectoramente en el vientre. Si era en clases, el colaba su mano por debajo de la blusa de ella para tocarla.

En las ocasiones en las que más se avergonzaba Marinette, era cuando Adrien lo hacía enfrente de su padre o en frente de las cámaras. Ella solía acompañarlo a todas las sesiones que él tenía y más cuando la noticia de su noviazgo corrió como pólvora, solía haber prensa o fans en espera de alguna fotografía que pudieran sacar de ellos. Aun no se acostumbraba en su totalidad a esa atención.

-¿Aun te pone nerviosa?-.

-Claro que sí, imagínate que me caiga o algo. ¡Qué vergüenza! -. Aunque era algo improbable porque siempre iba tomada de la mano de su novio, justamente para evitar ese tipo de accidentes.

-Sabes muy bien que tenemos cuidado en eso. Lo menos que quiero es que sufran un accidente-.

Adrien sin importarle mucho la gente que los miraban, beso a Marinette. Le encantaba que vieran y más que nada, que ella notara, que no había nada de malo con demostrar que se querían. Ya que generalmente, Marinette huía ante la posibilidad de ser fotografiados de esa manera.

-Bueno chicos, una sesión nuevamente excelente. El amor se te nota Agreste-. Eric se acercó a ellos, junto con su jefe.

-Es un plus para que las fotografías salgan perfectas-. Gabriel y Eric sonrieron ante el sonrojo del modelo.

Y es que era cierto, en todo se le veía mas animado a Adrien. No había que indicarle poses o gestos, se le daban naturalmente y eso la cámara lo captaba bien.

-Bueno chicos. Creo que, si se marchan ahora, llegaran a tiempo con la doctora Amelie- Gabriel miraba la hora. Ese día intento quitarle lo menos posible de tiempo a su hijo.

-Gracias-. Corearon los jóvenes. Se despidieron de él yendo rumbo al automóvil donde se los esperaba el chofer/guardaespaldas.

El viaje fue rápido, para esas horas de la tarde el tráfico parisino tendía a disminuir.

Nuevamente Marinette recorrió las instalaciones, maravillada de la vista. Pese hacer un hospital, ni la estructura, ni sus alrededores, lo asemejaban a uno.

Al llegar al consulto la recepcionista, ya los esperaba.

-Buenas tardes Señor y Señora Agreste. La doctora Amelie los está esperando-.

-Buenas tardes y gracias-. Aunque ambos se abochornaron por cómo les llamo, sonrieron al notar que los miraban ya así a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo-.

-Lo siento. Debí apurarme desde un principio- Adrien se disculpaba al notarla tan agitada. No corrieron, pero si la hizo caminar más rápido de lo normal.

-Tranquilo, un poco de ejercicio no nos vendrá mal-.

Ambos tomados de la mano se dirigieron al consultorio. Tocaron y Amelie ya estaba en la puerta para enseguida abrirles.

-Hola pequeña familia agreste. Pasen, ya tenía ganas de verlos-. La doctora los abrazo efusivamente.

-Hola, también teníamos ganas ya de venir-. Correspondieron ese cálido abrazo.

-Vamos, entren. Hay mucho de lo que platicar-.

Sin más, pasaron y se acomodaron como la primera vez. Nada había cambiado allí, en un mes.

-Bueno mis queridos jóvenes. ¿Qué ha pasado en este mes? -

-Afortunadamente las náuseas no son todas las mañanas y los mareos ya no existe-. Marinette empezó a relatarle lo poco o mucho que sintió.

-También su piel se ha vuelto más suave-. Irrumpió el rubio-.

-Si… eso también…- la azabache se sonrojo ya que recordaba que Adrien siempre que podía se lo mencionaba.

-Bueno cariño, todo es normal. Debido al aumento de sangre y tus hormonas, hacen que tengas una piel más tersa. Dime ¿Qué más cambios has notado? -.

Al terminar su pregunta, Amelie se dio cuenta de cómo nuevamente su paciente se sonrojaba. Sonrió por el gesto.

-Pues…también…he notado que aun aumentado de tamaño mis pechos y…- trataba de no mirar a su novio. -También me salieron marquitas ahí. Aparte siento un poco de malestar entre comidas en el estómago…- detuvo su relato. Ya era demasiado vergonzoso haber dicho todo eso.

-Muy bien. Todo lo que me dices es normal en ese mes que acaba de terminar. Con forme pase este cuarto mes, veras más cambios, pero nada de que alarmarse. Pasa a la camilla, ya sabes el procedimiento-. Amelie le señalo el lugar de su revisión anterior.

Adrien por su parte se quedó callado. _"Así que no era mi imaginación. Bueno, es lógico, tienen que tener un tamaño para poder darle de comer al bebé. ¿le crecerán más? ..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la doctora.

-Adrien, es tu turno para contarme lo que ha pasado este mes-.

El rubio la miro con el signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro.

-Suelo preguntarles a los padres que cambios notaron en sus mujeres, que hicieron para ayudarlas en esos momentos. Por ejemplo, en el mes que entra Marinette, suelen tenerse muchos calambres en las piernas. Puede presentar sangrado por la nariz y otro tipo de dolores. Debes intervenir y ayudarla para que sea lo más llevadero posible. Tu compañía evitara que se estrés-.

Adrien iba anotando todo mentalmente. Recordaba las ocasiones en las cuales el estado de Marinette se complicó.

-Pues es cierto que sus nauseas son algo ya lejanas, pero en su inicio se asustaba mucho e iba con ella. También note el endurecimiento de su vientre bajo, cuando la tocaba ya no era blandito o suave. Me fije en el aumento …bueno en el aumento de sus senos…-

Amelie sonrió nuevamente al verlo tan apenado al decir los cambios físicos de su novia. -Vamos Adrien. Es lo más normal del mundo, disfruta de esos cambios que veras en ella. Cada embarazo será distinto y aun son jóvenes, pueden tener mas bebés en un futuro-.

Al decir eso último, se escuchó como algo de metal se caía del otro lado del consultorio.

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN! - grito Marinette apenada.

-Jajaja, será mejor que vaya a verla. Creo que nos escuchó. En un rato te mando a llamar-.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Amelie hablar con Marinette. Realmente se había abochornado al mencionar los cambios que había notado. Aunque seguramente había más que él no veía.

"¿De qué marcas hablar Marinette? Se estará lastimado o será porque está creciendo el bebé…"

-Es normal, linda. Esas marcas son porque la piel de tu pecho se estira a estos crecer. Se quitarán con el tiempo, pero te mandare una crema para que no se resequen tus…-

El rubio se quiso desconectar de la plática que estaban sosteniendo del otro lado del consultorio.

Un rato después, escucho nuevamente la voz de la doctora diciéndole que podía unirse a la plática también. No tuvieron que decirle dos veces y como en la primera visita, el ya se encontraba puesto a un lado de Marinette para ver de nuevo a su hijo.

-Muy bien, toca nuevamente ver como este pequeño huésped está creciendo y si todo es bien-. Nuevamente Amelie volvió a colocarle gel y el transductor por el vientre.

Solo se escuchaban los clics que la doctora realizaba en el equipo de ultrasonido, mientras la pareja veía con atención, tratando de entender lo que se reflejaba en la pantalla.

-Todo listo. El pequeño ha crecido desde la última vez, ahora mide aproximadamente más de los 10 cm. Las dimensiones y el líquido de la placenta, está bien. Ooh-.

-¿Qué pasa?- Adrien se alarmo por el gesto de sorpresa-

-Pues que se está moviendo ya. Miren sus manitas…aún es pronto para eso, pero veo que él está más que listo. Eso quiere decir que tiene espacio suficiente para moverse por ahí-.

Marinette estaba fascinada viendo los movimientos de la pantalla.

-No te sorprendas que dentro de nada lo puedas sentir. Aún es muy pronto para saber que es… a no ser…- Amelie empezó a mover el transductor, suspirando a los pocos minutos. -Este humanito solamente se dejará ver cuando llegue el momento-.

La ojiazul le sonrió. -No hay problema, esperaremos pacientemente…-

-Habla por ti amor, yo quería saberlo-. Adrien hizo mofletes ante la nula posibilidad de saber el sexo del pequeño.

-Jajaja, ¿ya había mencionado que es igual a Gabriel? Yo creo que si-. Amelie también sonrió ante del rubio. -Se paciente, valdrá la pena la espera-.

-Lo sé-. Adrien beso la frente de Marinette para después dejarla tranquila cambiarse de ropa.

Amelie estaba tecleando algo en su computador, cuando la azabache se unión nuevamente a la reunión.

-Bueno jóvenes. Esto es lo que pasara lo que reste del cuarto mes…- les extendió una hoja que acaba de imprimir. -Marinette, puedes realizar ejercicio leve. Aprovecha que el vientre no es muy grande aún. Puedes hacer caminatas, yoga o natación; pero por el clima no lo recomiendo mucho. La comida, tienes más mismas restricciones que el primer semestre, esto es algo que no cambiara por ahora-

Miro a Adrien. -Sobre los dolores, puedes presentar dolor en el vientre, no te alarmes que es normal por el crecimiento que se presentara más notorio. Esto trae como consecuencia también que quieras ir con más frecuencia al baño. Podrás tener calambres en las piernas, la frecuencia es en las noches. Algo que les puede asustar, en especial a Marinette, es que pueden sangrar tus encías o por la nariz. No es común, pero tampoco raro-.

-Sobre el bebé…- irrumpió la ojiazul-.

-Tranquila, el crecerá mucho este mes, a comparación del trimestre anterior. Notaras sus movimientos muy pronto, como puedes ver, ya anda haciéndose notar. Sus órganos se van perfeccionando y en su próxima visita podrán notar gesticulaciones, se los aseguro. Volviendo a ti, los estados de ánimo volubles se asentarán-. Escucho Adrien suspirar. -Además físicamente tus senos crecerán un poco más, te saldrán lunares y algunas manchas si es que te expones al sol. Y tus hormonas estarán mas revolucionadas-.

-Bueno, sabemos que esperar-. Adrien estaba un poco preocupado cuando Amelie le empezó a contar sobre los dolores y sangrados que podría tener Marinette.

-Tranquilo, con las vitaminas y suplementos que le mandare, será medianamente poco probable que ella se sienta mal. Pero toca de ti, estar pendiente de ayudarla-.

-Adrien es muy atento conmigo…-.

Marinette se acordó de cuando formalizaron su relación esa noche en el jardín. Fue un detalle hermoso y sus palabras para pedirle estar a su lado, le llegaron al alma y sabía que ahí se quedarían para siempre.

Los días posteriores, Adrien la procuro todavía más que antes. Siempre estaba detrás de ella, haciéndola sentir lo más protegida y cómoda posible.

En las noches posteriores, el dormir ya no era algo incómodo. Ya no se preocupaba de estar pegada a él, total, de una u otra manera siempre despertaban abrazados.

-…en la medida de lo posible, intento serlo-. Decía tímido el rubio.

-Pues muy bien, sigan así y verán como esto lo disfrutaran aún mejor-.

Amelie, nuevamente les entregaba un sobre blanco donde se encontraba el ultrasonido. Una carpeta con las indicaciones y lo que había que esperar para Marinette y el crecimiento del bebé, además de el surtido de medicamentos.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes-. Amelie les dio otro cálido abrazo. -Ah, antes de se me olvide… este trimestre puede Marinette hacer ejercicio extra-. Tras lo dicho les giño un ojo y volvió dentro de su consulto.

Como la primera vez la joven pareja se quedó ahí de pie sorprendidos por sus palabras y lo que había detrás de las mismas. Un carraspeo los hizo salir del "trance".

-Me permiten sus recetas, por favor-. La recepcionista los miraba apenados. La doctora siempre había sido así, desde que la conocía, hace más de 20 años. Y aun a ella le costaba trabajo no avergonzarse ante sus comentarios, aunque siempre he hacia sonreír la reacción de las parejas que dejaban sin palabras.

-Si claro-. Adrien se puso a buscar las hojas y se las entrego. Volteo a mirar a Marinette que estaba ruborizada.

-Si quieres puedes poner una almohada entre nosotros-

-¡ADRIEN!-. la azabache intento reprenderlo, fallando en el intento.

-¿QUÉ?-. le respondió con la misma intensidad, pero con una sonrisa.

-No digas eso-. Marinette se tapaba la cara con los documentos que traía en las manos.

Adrien soltó una carcajada, que a la azabache le sorprendió. Desde hace un par de días, lo notaba más risueño, más alegre y relajado. Y adoraba verlo así.

-Es mejor que te lo diga a que te haga algo ¿no crees? -. le tomo de las manos para descubrir su rostro para poder darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Marinette opto por no decir nada más. Bien se decía, "todo lo que diga, será usado en su contra" y era mejor que no fuera así. Nuevamente se ruborizo ante esa idea.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la mansión, Gabriel los estaba esperando. Quería saber cómo les había ido, aunque solo fuera por hacer platica con ellos. Amelie se encargaba de llamarlo tras las consultas y de darle un informe detallado, sin rebasar la confidencialidad de Marinette, sobre el avance de su nieto.

Se entristeció cuando le dijo que aún no había podido ver el sexo de bebé. Volvió a guardar los bocetos que había estado realizando para poder confeccionar el primer regalo del pequeño. Suspiro, tendría que esperar un mes más.

En el fondo sabía que lo que viniera, seria bien recibido, sobre todo porque no sabía decir si prefería un NIETO o una NIETA. ¿y si fueran dos? Ante se pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza. Era muy tarde para esa esperanza, ya había sido confirmada la llegada de un Agreste Dupain. Bueno, esperaría tranquilamente a que su hijo y futura nuera, se dignaran a llenar la mansión de niños.

En ese momento se encontraba esperándolos en la sala, los escucho llegar y verlos llegar tomados de la mano. Se relajo al verlo así desde hace un par de semanas. Sentía que había mucha tensión entre ellos, aunque se imaginaba que era por como se dieron las cosas. Le alegraba verlo ya mejor.

-Papá, Hola-. Adrien se acercó y se sentó a un costado del diseñador.

-Hola Gabriel-. A su vez Marinette al otro costado.

La azabache le entrego un sobre blanco. Lo abrió y sonrió al verlo que era.

-Por sus sonrisas, intuyo que todo fue bien-.

Ambos empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Si, está creciendo…-

-Aunque no nos dejó ver que sería…-

-Bueno, es algo tímido…

-Sera entonces igual que su madre…-

-No creo que eso sea bueno…

\- ¿Por qué no? -. por fin Gabriel pudo meterse a la plática, ya que estaba con su mirada fija en ese pedacito de papel. Aunque el haya tenido un hijo con anterioridad, seguía sin entender bien esas imágenes, pero estaba seguro que esa manchita blanca era su esperado nieto.

-Aahm, no creo que le convenga ser tímido como yo. Uno se mete en muchos lios por ponerse nervioso-.

-Pero tú te ves linda siendo así…-

-Adrien…- dijo apenada la azabache, aun no se acostumbraba ha estar como pareja enfrente de su suegro.

-En cierto Marinette. Esa es una de tus características más resaltables y la que te hacen única y muy linda-.

-Gra..gra…gracias-.

\- ¿Ves? -. Tanto Adrien como Gabriel sonrieron.

Siguieron conversando, Nathalie también se unió a la plática cuando llego a la mansión.

-Estoy muy tranquilo ahora que han ido a ver a Amelie. Me hubiera gustado mucho que tu madre estuviera viendo cuanto estas creciendo Adrien…-

La nostalgia se coloreaba en la mirada de Gabriel Agreste. Instintivamente ambos jóvenes que lo flanqueaban lo abrazaron.

-Se que tú le contaras las buenas nuevas-. Adrien lo decía, porque siempre, sin importar el momento del día, siempre se podía a platicarle al recuerdo de su madre. No dudaba que su padre hiciera lo mismo en sus momentos de soledad.

-Lo hare, no lo dudes-. El diseñador, conmovido por el gesto que tuvieron, les devolvió el abrazo.

Nathalie que había guardado silencio y sonreído en ocasiones, se limpió una lagrima traicionera. Sabía que no había día que los integrantes de la familia no pensaran en la señora Emilie. Ella misma en algún momento la tenía en sus pensamientos. Siempre iba estarle agradecida por acobijarla y cuidarla, por eso sabia cuanta falta le hacían a su Esposo e hijo.

Gabriel hablo.

-Bueno niños- trato de que su voz no sonara ronca a causa del nudo en la garganta que se le formo al acordarse de su mujer. -Me llevo a Nathalie, tenemos que ir a terminar unas diligencias y nos llevara algo de tiempo. No duden en pedir algo para comer…-

-Gracias papá. Trataremos de tener todo en orden-.

-Tampoco se desvelen, a Marinette no le hace nada bien-.

Tras unos consejos más, los adultos salieron de la mansión. Todas las recomendaciones giraban en torno a que harían una pijamada con sus mejores amigos.

Marinette, por su parte, estaba nerviosa de las preguntas que muy seguramente haría Alya. Trataría lo mejor posible de huir de ella… aunque las energías se le fueran en el intento.

Con esa idea en mente, se puso arreglar la habitación junto con Adrien. Un maratón de películas y un maratón de videojuegos serian como amenizarían la noche. También fueron juntos a la cocina por refrigerios. Antoine ya había dicho que él prepararía lo que quisieran, pero no querían abusar si resultaba que a las 2am se les antojaba algo.

Paso un rato mas y al caer la penumbra, se encontraba la otra pareja llamando a la puerta.

\- ¿Listo para comer el polvo? -. Nino fue el primero en saludar a la pareja. Con el típico cariño que caracterizaba a este a la hora de hablar de videojuegos.

-Momento, no todo será eso. También algo más, por favor-.

-Claro que si Alya, tenemos la noche por delante para hacer ambas cosas-. Marinette fue abrazar a su amiga.

-Así es, hagamos un juego para elegir primero que hacer-. Adrien estaba tratando de evitar una nueva guerra.

Los cuatro pusieron las manos al frente y se pusieron a jugar el típico "piedra, papel o tijera" para bien o mal, ganaron los videojuegos.

\- ¡No es justo! - Alya estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Fue totalmente legal. Es mejor así, mientras más rápido terminemos de jugar, más tiempo tendremos para ver algo en la tv-. Sonrió Nino

Marinette no había evitado que su amiga se enojara. No sabía que tanto le convenía que estuviera así.

Entraron a la habitación y enseguida tomaron posiciones. Los tres que jugarían con ganas eran Adrien, Marinette y Nino. No es que a la castaña no le gustara, pero sabía lo absorbentes que eran sus amigos a la hora de jugar.

Las horas pasaron y Marinette estaba realmente contenta con esa reunión. Todo iba bien y había estado tan distraída que Alya no había hecho el intento de sacarla de la habitación para hablar.

-Vamos a comer, los bocadillos no hicieron más que alebrestar mi estomago-. Y para confirmarlo, el estómago del moreno, gruño.

-También es hora de que Marinette coma, no me gusta que se pase mucho tiempo entre alimentos-.

Adrien tomo de la mano a su novia y salió de la habitación con la otra pareja a sus espaldas. Los de atrás iban sonriendo mientras se miraban. Les alegraba profundamente verlo así.

\- ¿Qué les parece si después de comer, no vamos al jardín un rato? - Alya lo que quería era evitar que siguieran jugando.

-Estupendo, podemos sacar el futbolito y jugar ahí-.

Se palmeo la frente ante la idea de su novio.

-Suena bien, para estirar las piernas-.

En eso quedaron. Cuando llegaron al comedor se dieron cuenta de la extensa variedad de comida chatarra que había ahí. Antoine les sonrió al verlos llegar.

-No le digas a tu padre. Si supiera todo lo que te vas a comer, me haría hacer ejercicio junto contigo como castigo-.

Ante el comentario todos sonrieron.

-No lo diré, ese secreto me lo llevo conmigo-.

La cena corrió sin contratiempos, entre la charla amena sobre la escuela, el bebé y las películas que verían.

-A todo esto ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé? -.

Nino y Alya habían hecho una apuesta por debajo del agua. Tratando de ver quien tendría razón.

-No, aun no. Cuando fuimos justamente estaba en plan de no querer exhibirse-.

-¡Adrien!-.

-Es la verdad, es muy pudoroso-. Nuevamente las carcajadas se hicieron presentes por el comentario del rubio.

-.-.-

Las chicas fueron rumbo al jardín a sentarse a tomar el fresco, mientras que los chicos iban por mantas y por el futbolito.

La noche era fresca, aunque no tanto a pesar de la época del año y eso era algo que querían disfrutar. Marinette le había pedido a Adrien poner unos muebles de jardín bajo el árbol… pero el rubio lo adopto como orden e hizo eso y más, adecuo de tal manera ese rincón siempre se pareciera a como estaba en la noche de su confesión, entre tenues luces y suaves cojines.

Al ver que los chicos tardaban en volver, la azabache se empezó a poner nerviosa. Era justamente el ambiente que quería evitar con su mejor amiga. Y no porque le estuviera ocultando algo, sino porque simplemente no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas que muy seguramente sabia cuales serán.

-Y bueno Marinette…- Alya iba a empezar hablar cuando la de coletas la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Nino?-. pregunto de golpe

-¿Qué?-. sorprendida por el cambio abrupto de tema.

-Si, si ¿Como te va con Nino? No he estado concentrada en nada más que en él bebé y ahora en Adrien-. Esto último lo dijo con el sonrojo en el rostro.

-Pues vamos bien. Todo tranquilo y ya sabes, entre sus intentos de hacer un guion de película y yo tratando de siempre estar detrás de LadyBug, se nos va el tiempo-.

Marinette empezó a moverse incomoda ante la mención de su alter ego.

-Pero mucho de hablar de mí, cuéntame DETALLADAMENTE, como van las cosas con Agreste-.

-Pu…pues…bien, igual todo tranquilo con nosotros-.

Alya se le quedo mirando. -¡Vamos! No puede ser nada más eso, por fin estas con el chico que has querido desde que lo conociste. Dime ¿han hecho travesuras? -. alzo sus cejas en complicidad con su comentario.

-¡ALYA!-

-aaaaah no, no soy Adrien para que me regañes de ese modo y por esa reacción … si que han hecho cosas-. Empezó a reírse al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-No es eso. De verdad que no hemos hecho nada, por el bebé-.

-No te creo. Leí que estos son los mejores meses para que los padres estén ahm, ya sabes…-

Marinette giro el rostro. Era verdad porque su doctora les había recomendado eso mismo y aunque si sentía bochornos y ansiedad, no los relacionaba con ese tipo de cosas. Además de que su noviazgo con Adrien apenas empezaba como para entrar en esos terrenos.

-Lo creas o no, al ser madre tan joven no debería de arriesgarme de … de hacer… de hacer eso. - tartamudeo. -puede ser peligroso por mi condición y edad-.

-Eso es verdad. Ni modos, tendrán el pobre Adrien aguantar un poco más-.

-¿Aguantar que?-. La voz del rubio las espanto, haciéndolas brincar de sus lugares. -Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarlas-.

Fue a lado de Marinette para ver cómo se encontraba. La azabache le sonrió para tranquilizarlo ya que enseguida se le coloreo el rostro de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, estamos bien-. Le puso la mano en rostro para calmarlo y este le correspondió pegando su rostro a ella.

Eran esos pequeños gestos los que les hacía reaccionar y entender que todo era real. Que el estar juntos, era de verdad.

-¡ejem! … no quiero interrumpirlos, pero…- Alya tuvo que sacar de su burbuja a ese par de enamorados. Apunto a Nino que estaba a punto de salírsele el alma, ya que Adrien lo había dejado solo con el pesado mueble que traían.

-¡LO SIENTO NINO!-. Marinette soltó al rubio para que pudiera ir a auxiliar a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-. le pregunto desde su lugar.

-Claro que sí. Solo que por poco dejan viuda a Alya, antes de tiempo-.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a la morena y sonreír a la ojiazul.

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares para pasar la velada en el jardín. Habían ido por más comida y bebidas, pusieron un poco de música y cada quien se enfrasco en una plática en parejas.

Alya siguió intentando sonsacar a su amiga respuestas +18. No se creía en su totalidad que su amiga y el rubio no hayan hecho nada más. Si ya habían pasado esa barrera y para la prueba era la espera de su primer sobrinito.

A su vez, la pobre de Marinette intentaba desviar la platica a su segunda cosa favorita de su amiga: LADYBUG, pero no esta siendo muy buena en cambiar de tema, porque le seguía insistiendo en esos temas de pareja.

Por otro lado, Adrien, mientras jugaba, de vez en vez fijaba la mirada en su novia. Sabía que sería acosada por Alya y sus intentos de saber que mas pasaban entre ellos, la miraba entre apenado y avergonzado, porque tenía ese tipo de pensamientos con más frecuencia, aunque enseguida los desechaba… era muy pronto para eso ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres ir a salvarla?-.

La voz de su amigo hizo que volviera su mirada al juego. -Quiero, pero estará bien-.

-Siento mucho que Alya este de curiosa. Ya sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien le pare-. Y vaya que lo sabía.

-Tranquilo. Se que lo hace con buenas intenciones y realmente Marinette no tiene mucho que contar…-

Se quedo el rubio en silencio esperando la respuesta de su amigo, la cual nunca llego. Le miro y vio que estaba con el gesto de sorprendido.

-¿Nada que contar? ¿enserio? -. pregunto con incredulidad.

Adrien asentó con la cabeza, apenado.

-¿Entonces solo fue cuando ella…?

-¿Acaso eres Alya?- pregunto con falso enojo el rubio.

-Lo siento bro, es solo que me sorprende la información-.

Adrien suspiro. También a él le sorprendido no haberla atacado ya…esa idea lo hizo sonrojar.

-Por su condición y por su edad, es algo arriesgado hacer…hacer eso…-

Nino se quedó pensativo. -Tienes razón, es mejor que esperan. No te perdonaría que algo les pasara a ellos-. Miro a su amiga.

Adrien trago saliva. Sabía de primera mano lo celoso que era Nino con respecto a Marinette, lo era más incluso que con su propia novia. Cuando le dijo lo del embarazo, cuando más nadie estaba, recordó lo que le dijo.

 _-No te parto la cara como Nathaniel hizo, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y se que estará en buenas manos-._

 _Adrien se había puesto totalmente en modo defensa. -Gracias, supongo-._

 _La respuesta de su amigo, fue una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo._

-¿Cuándo fue que empezó a gustarte?-. la voz de Nino, nuevamente lo hizo reaccionar.

Se puso pensativo. -Creo que siempre me gusto. Puedo decir que eso fue desde que la vi, pero no sabía cómo definir el sentimiento-.

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido. Realmente el anuncio del embarazo de su mejor amiga, le había sorprendido, porque nunca dieron indicios de que tuvieran una relación.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de ella? -.

Eso si lo podía responder. -cuando me salvo la vida-.

Nino se acordaba de esa escena, recuerda el terror de ver a su amigo a punto de ser aplastado y todo por culpa de un akuma. Pero Marinette salió de la nada y pudo proteger a al rubio ante todo el caos que había y la ausencia de los héroes de parís.

-Fue sorprendente, pero era algo que ya sabíamos. Lo valiente que es ella-.

-Así es, pero verlo de esa magnitud fue algo…- no tenía palabras para describirlo, porque en su momento no lo había sentido como tal. En realidad, no podía decirle a Nino que el sentimiento romántico le llego al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando Marinette, ni en la convivencia actual.

\- ¿La amas?-. Nino ya estaba a un lado de él. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de prestarle atención al partido que estaban jugando.

-Con toda mi alma. Ella es mi vida y el bebé es la sangre que corre por mis venas. Sin ellos, no podría seguir-.

El moreno estaba sorprendido ante la importancia que había en cada una de las palabras mencionadas por el ojiverde.

-Me tranquiliza escucharte decirlo. Aunque nunca lo dude-.

Ambos se sonrieron. Sabían que los sentimientos que sentían ambos eran distintos significados, pero con la misma intensidad y cariño.

Miraron en dirección a las chicas y descubrieron a Alya haciéndoles señas de que fueran hacia ellas. Así lo hicieron.

-Adrien, Marinette se durmió-. La castaña acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga, la cual estaba recostada en sus piernas y hecha un ovillo con las mantas.

-Es tarde para ella. Nos hemos venido durmiendo antes de las 11 pm-. Miro su reloj que marcaba 12:57am.

-Bueno, creo que las películas serán hasta mañana-.

-Lo siento amor, se nos fue la noche platicando-. Nino se acerco a su novia a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Adrien destapaba a Marinette para tomarla en brazos.

-Tápala por favor Alya-. Pidió a su amiga una vez teniéndola cargada. Lo último que quería era que se enfermara.

Fue rumbo a la habitación con ayuda de la castaña. Una vez dentro, esta se volvió a retirar para ir ayudar a su novio y alzar el poco desorden que tenían en el jardín.

-Adrien-. Murmuro la azabache entre sueños

-¿Si amor?-. sonrió al llamarla así.

-Siento haberme dormido-.

-Tranquila. Descansa por favor, mañana tenemos que estar al cien nuevamente-.

La deposito suavemente en la cama, la arropo y le beso la comisura de los labios.

-Descansa-.

-También descansa amor-. murmuro nuevamente Marinette y después se quedó profundamente dormida.

Adrien sonrió al escucharla decirle así. En él se había vuelto normal, pero a ella le costaba trabajo, entre sonrojos y tartamudez.

 _"_ _Solo dormida me lo dices claramente"._ Se acerco nuevamente a besarle los labios.

-Les amo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… tuve que hacer una pausa para externar mi coraje y mi frustración. Estoy super paniqueada con lo que salio de CDM :c QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO? ¡Me niego a creer que he perdido 5 años de mi vida para poder acostarme cofcof digo tener una relación sana con KENTIN y LYSANDRO y me que me vengan a contar que por los ovarios de chinomiko NO ESTARAN¡No me lo creo, NO ME LO CREO! Fin del comunicado

Pd: les sere fiel (a cada uno por seperado xD ) hasta el final. Adios Universidad, sere eterna estudiante del insti.

Fuera de broma, si quiero llorar… estoy acabado este capitulo a duras penas.

Actualizacion: ya llore.

Pd2: SIENTO MUCHO SI HAY ERRORES. No me dio tiempo de revisar a fondo. Cuando tenga tiempo lo hare.

Estoy publicando antes del mes!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-No, no digas nada-. Hizo un gesto con la mano, para que guardara silencio

El rubio se rasco la cabeza. -Solo iba a decir que aun así te vez preciosa-.

-No mientas. Pensé que bueno ¿no se supone que no se vería? -.

-Es cierto que es mágico esto, pero no tanto…- iba a decir algo más cuando noto la mirada pesada de su compañera.

Tanto como ChatNoir como LadyBug, se encontraban escondidos en uno de los tantos edificios parisinos. Para males de ambos, al enemigo se le hizo fácil hacerse presente ese día.

-Lo entiendo, pero esto será un problema, si los medios me ven…-

Chat le toco el hombro para tranquilizarla. -Tranquila, no te verán-.

-Pero…- la mariquita sabía que eso era imposible.

-Solo te necesito para purificar el akuma, lo demás correrá por mi cuenta-. El gatito negro no permitió que su compañera le refutara la idea. La tomo en brazos y salieron de la edificación.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? Estoy muy pesada ya para esto-. Estaba abochornada ante la situación, aunque agradecida en el fondo.

-Te estoy llevando a un lugar seguro, lo que menos quiero es estar preocupado por ustedes mientras trato de atraer al nuevo akumatizado-.

Y es que se estaba volviendo loco. Ese mismo día se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de salir con Marinette y relajarla un rato, el quinto mes estaba trascurriendo y el vientre de repente se hizo más notorio. Justo cuando estaban viendo adornos para la habitación del pequeño Agreste, se escuchó una detonación demasiado fuerte. Agradeció estar cerca del hotel de Chloe, porque corrió a meter ahí a su novia y dejarla al cuidado de la rubia.

-Siento mucho ponernos en esta situación, gatito-. La ojiazul bajo la mirada ante el rostro preocupado de su amigo. Sabía que estaba siendo una carga y no solo para él, sino para Paris entera, si se enteraban de su situación.

El portador de la destrucción la estrecho más hacia él. Ella era todo menos una carga, era su mejor amiga y no le permitiría pensar así.

-Tranquila, ¿sí? Eres todo menos una carga o problema, solo no quiero que les pase algo en mi ausencia-.

Llegaron a un tejado cerca de la Torre Eiffel. la dejo allí bien escondida mientras giraba el rostro para ubicar ahora donde se encontraba el desastre. Palideció cuando identifico el sitio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas…- la de coletas no pudo continuar, sintió como ChatNoir le daba un tierno beso en la frente, mientras decía algo que sinceramente no logro entender. Suspiro de impotencia, tendría que confiar una vez más en su compañero de batallas.

-Todo saldrá bien. Solo espero que Adrien haya podido ayudar a los abuelitos que estaban junto con nosotros. Por favor que no se preocupe por mi-.

Y es que justamente a su lado, se habían encontrado una tierna pareja de abuelos buscando un regalo para su decimoquinto nieto, cuando se escuchó el estruendo en la ciudad. Ellos habían intentado correr, pero solo pudieron resguardarse detrás de un vehículo, así que cuando Adrien la había puesto a salvo, lo vio partir para ayudar a los octogenarios.

Por el lado de Adrien, sentía como la distancia era más larga con cada brinco o pirueta que hacía para movilizarse entre las azoteas de los hogares. Aunque bien o mal eso le ayudaba para tranquilizarse, aunque sea un poco.

-Tranquilo, Chloe prometió cuidarla. Lo hará, sé que lo hará-. Se decía en voz alta para a la larga creerlo.

Respiro tranquilo cuando diviso el hotel y un poco más el desastre. La vista le había jugado una muy mala broma puesto que, relativamente, el akumatizado estaba lejos de Marinette.

-Veo que estas de muy mal humor hoy. Y conociendo a las mujeres como las conozco, eso solo puede ser por dos cosas-. Grito para hacerse notar, aún más.

La demonizada volteo a ver al gato negro, al notar que sus palabras eran para ella.

\- ¿Sí? Terminar de hablar ChatNoir y rápido, que tengo prodigios que robar-. El nuevo villano no hizo intento de ataque, espero pacientemente a que su rival se acercara.

ChatNoir, por su parte, se alejó. No necesitaba acercársele, sino que le siguiera.

-Como decía solo son dos cosas, o tienes hambre… o tienes quizás, ¿un mal de amores? -.

Y ahí es cuando dio al clavo, viendo como la tristeza y el coraje se coloreaban en el rostro de su enemigo. Tuvo que retroceder más de lo planeado, el enojo no se hizo esperar.

-Cállate y mejor entrégame el anillo. Veo que LadyBug se ha escondido… pronto también le quitare sus cosas a ella-.

-Si quieres mi anillo y los aretes de My Lady, tendrás que ser más ágil para atraparme-.

Y con ese incentivo, estaban en marcha. La prioridad más grande del gato negro era alejar el caos de donde se encontraba Marinette y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ya cerca de la torre Eiffel, a lo lejos diviso a su amiga esperando la señal para activar el Luck charm. Deseaba que fuera más sencillo de lo que parecía, porque él nunca pudo identificar donde estaba la mariposa negra.

\- ¡MY LADY! Es hora de que entres en escena-. Cayo a un lado de donde la había escondido.

-Por fin llegas, se me hizo una eternidad la espera…- miro hacia donde estaba la amenaza. -Será mejor acabar pronto con esto. ¡LUCKY CHARM! -.

Una vez más un objeto por lo más extraño para usar, ante una lógica normal, cayó en sus manos.

ChatNoir la miro preocupado cada que pasaba eso. -Como siempre, confió en que sabes que hacer-.

La azabache recorría con la vista todos los puntos del paisaje que la rodeaba.

-Jajaja sé que siempre nos sorprende el artilugio que aparece, pero nunca nos ha fallado y …- sujeto con su yo-yo una escalera. -… esta vez no será la excepción.

Le indico rápidamente que era lo que tenía que sujetar al gatito. el tiempo estaba corriendo y era cuestión de segundos para que la prensa parisina estuviera grabando todo.

-Es la pulsera que tiene el tobillo, Chat. ¡Destrúyela! -.

-Voy, solo si se dejara de mover…- después un poco de movimiento, por fin pudo hacerse del akuma. -Esto es más complicado de lo que podía recordar-.

-Falta de encuentro en estos meses, pero por fin este pequeño travieso volverá a la normalidad-. Con el ritual de siempre LadyBug, por fin pudo purificar a la mariposa negra.

Cuando la akumatizada volvió en sí, ninguno de los héroes parisinos se encontraba en el lugar. Los medios de comunicación también habían llegado ya al finalizar la "batalla" sorprendiéndoles no ver a los portadores el sitio.

-Por casi nada nos descubren-.

-Lo siento, me tarde un poco más de lo planeado en quitarle el objeto-. ChatNoir la tenía en brazos, una vez más a su compañera.

-Si hubiera podido …- una vez más la mariquita se iba a disculpar, pero un abrazo fuerte la hizo callar.

-No, nunca te voy a poner en riesgo. Se logro y eso es lo que importa, ¿de acuerdo? -le giño el ojo, necesitaba verla sonreír para saber que todo estaba bien. -Ahora que todo acabo ¿Dónde te llevo? -. el sonido de ambos prodigios empezó a sonar.

La portadora de la creación, no se lo pensó mucho. -A espaldas del hotel Le Grand Paris…- sabía que, a pesar de estar en el quinto mes de su embarazo, el saltar de donde estaban hasta haya, le supondría un peligro para ambos y algo que no podría justificar ante nadie.

-Perfecto My lady, por ahí tengo que pasar también-.

Chat Noir suspiro de alivio, no tendría que alejarse mucho y preocupar a su novia. Aunque no hubiera dejado sola a su amiga, aunque le hubiera dicho que tendría que ir hasta china.

-Llegamos, gracias por confiar en el servicio de trasporte Garras express-. Bajo con cuidado a LadyBug mientras la embromaba.

-De verdad gatito, extrañaba tus malas bromas-.

Un nuevo sonido los hizo cortar la plática de tajo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-. Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Cuídense mucho por favor-. Chat la abrazo. Siempre que acaban las rondas o en este caso una batalla, le preocupaba con qué clase de chico se había involucrado su amiga.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Anda, deben de estar preocupados ya por ti-.

Ambos asintieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Marinette se escondió para destranformarse.

-Un segundo más y chat nos descubre-. Tikki salió rápidamente de lo aretes de su portadora para esconderse en la bolsa.

-Lo sé, pero tranquila. De todos modos, hay la suficiente confianza ya para que sepa mi identidad-. Y con todo lo que él había hecho por ella, lo podía asegurar.

Entró por la puerta de servicio de hotel. Le había dicho a Chloe que se sentía mal y esta de inmediato le había mandado a preparar una habitación para que descansara. Tendría que volver ahí antes de que Adrien o la rubia se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Por su parte, ChatNoir había tenido que brincar hacia la azotea del hotel para destransformarse.

-Oye chico, unos segundos más y nos agarra esto en el aire. Se un poco más consiente la próxima vez-. Refunfuñaba plagg al ver la altura de donde se encontraban.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. No volverá a pasar. -aunque en el fondo sabía que pasaría. -Es hora de ponernos en marcha, tengo que volver a lado de Marinette y calmarla. Espero que Chloe la haya cuidado-.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la azotea al siguiente piso y de ahí el ascensor al lobby, haría como si estuviera llegando de la calle.

Al entrar diviso a la rubia y está a él. Se acerco corriendo para saludarle.

-Dios, Adrien ¿dónde estabas metido? Marinette estuvo muy inquieta al principio de que te fuiste-.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? -. ante la mención empezó a buscarla con la mirada, preocupándose el no encontrarla.

-Cálmate. La instale en la suite a lado de la mía. Se veía muy cansada y no quería que viera el caos en la ciudad y preocuparla-. Mientras le explicaba, tomaban rumbo a verla.

-Gracias Chloe, estaba preocupado de dejarla sola… tenía que ayudar a unos abuelitos a encontrar refugio después-.

Unas cuantas palabras más y ya se encontraban llamando a la puerta de la suite.

\- ¿Marinette? Adrien ya está aquí-. No se escuchó respuesta.

-Marinette, ¿estas dormidas? -.

Chloe volteo a mirar a su amigo, alzando una ceja. -Si esta dormida, no te responderá…- se palmeo el rostro. -El amor sí que te hace tonto-.

Adren se sonrojo ante la lógica de la rubia, eran esas preguntas que sonaban bien en la cabeza de uno, pero no al decirlas en voz alta.

Entre esa pequeña discusión, escucharon un quejido proveniente de la habitación. De inmediato Chloe abrió la puerta y se precipitaron dentro. Marinette se les quedo viendo extraño, al verlos con gesto preocupado.

-Me golpeé el pie con la base de la cama, fui a servirme agua-. Alzo su vaso para constatar lo dicho.

\- ¡Marinette! te dije que estuvieras acostada-. Chloe fue a su lado. -Estas cansada y los disturbios de los akumatizados, no ayudan… al menos esta vez no fue mi culpa-. La miro avergonzada.

-Vamos cariño, hazle caso-. Se unió el rubio en querer acostar a su novia.

-Pero Adrien, yo me encuentro …- sin aviso, fue levantada en brazos por el ojiverde.

Mientras que Adrien la acomodaba en la cama, volteo a ver su amiga. - ¿Podemos quedarnos esta noche? Si es así, haz que manden el costo a mi cuenta-.

-Oh Adrien, sabes que no es necesario…- la rubia guardo silencio ante la mirada de su amigo.

-No quiero abusar de tu padre Chloe. Bastante es que nos hospedemos sin reservación. -

-Pero, podemos volver a la mansión. Yo me encuentro…- nuevamente Marinette quiso meterse en la conversación, pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Quiero estar un tiempo a solas-.

Las dos chicas ahí presentes guardaron silencio, una aguantando el sonrojo y la otra aguantando poner los ojos en blanco ante la cursilería de sus amigos.

-Yo me voy retirando antes de ver cosas que dañaran mi mente-.

Cuando la pareja por fin se quedó sola, pudieron suspirar tranquilos. Adrien porque sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al ver que a Marinette no le había pasado nada y a ella, al ver que no corrió peligro estando el akuma activo.

-Me tenías muy preocupada ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -. tomo su mano para confirmar que él estaba a su lado.

Adrien la miro y se sintió mal al ver su semblante preocupado. -Lo siento. Justo quería volver cuando ChatNoir estaba intentando llamar a la pobre akumatizada. Así que me refugie junto el par de ancianos-.

-Entiendo. Menos mal todo acabo…- Marinette quiso decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal acaso? -.

-No, no es eso. Solo fue la preocupación de saber de ti que aún no sale de mí del todo- mintió en parte, puesto su angustia estaba mezclada con el problema que tenía para aparecer en su alter ego.

Adrien acerco su rostro para besarla. Adoraba los momentos en que, con ese gesto tan íntimo, podía tranquilizarla y en el fondo a si mismo también.

-Nunca más volveré a preocuparte Marinette. por eso quise que nos quedáramos aquí a pasar la noche. La mansión ha estado algo ajetreada-.

Y es que no era para menos. Gabriel agreste había mandado a contratar a un diseñador de interiores para la redecoración de la habitación del integrante que venía en camino. Aprovechando la circunstancia, también pidió la remodelación de la habitación de la pareja. Ambos habían accedido gustosamente, aunque la idea original de Adrien era hacerlo cuando Marinette diera a luz, era mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento que le daba con mucho cariño su padre.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor. Hoy teníamos que ver todas las telas para las cortinas y con lo que se vestirá la cuna, los juegos de colchas y edredones para nuestra cama… Espero que Nathalie no se moleste-. La azabache se estremeció ante la tarea que dejo en casa.

-Imposible que ella se enoje contigo-. Adrien le sonrió al decirlo, puesto que Marinette se había convertido en la prioridad de la asistente de su padre.

Al verla más tranquila, se recostó a su lado y puso una mano en el vientre de ella. Ambos gustaban de ese contacto tan puro que tenían. Trataban de disfrutar lo más posible de esos momentos.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy ansioso de saber que será este pequeño-.

-Lo sé bien, te frustraste mucho cuando una vez más, no quiso revelar su secreto-. Marinette soltó una risita al recordar la escena…

Como cada mes, tocaba la visita con la doctora Amelie y ese no sería la excepción.

-Bueno chicos ¿listos para averiguar que vendrá? -.

\- ¡Listo! - Adrien fue el primero en hablar, arrancando sonrisas de las mujeres ahí presentes.

-Ese gen agreste es hereditario en los varones, no me explico otro modo-. Amelie revolvía el cabello de Adrien tiernamente, haciendo alusión al padre del chico con su comentario anterior.

-Veamos- como la rutina lo requería los clics se hicieron presentes. -Esta personita se encuentra muy bien, creciendo como debe. Sus medidas son correctas y el ambiente dentro de Marinette es el correcto… solo que- la doctora arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Algo va mal? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo lo jóvenes futuros padres.

-Oh no, no- los miro sonriendo para despegar temores. -Solo que este huésped… no quiere revelar su identidad. Lo siento chicos, se está tapando con sus manitas. Es muy pudoroso- sonrió al seguir moviendo el transductor. -Me rindo con este pequeño, solo no quiere…-

Adrien enseguida se entristeció, se pegó al vientre descubierto de su novia y hablo.

-Vamos cariño, papi quiere saber que eres para comparte cosas que necesitas. Para saber si serás la princesita de papá…-

-…o el caballerito de mamá- termino la frase Marinette.

Los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron ignorando el lugar donde estaban. Por su parte Amelie guardo silencio y los dejo disfrutar del momento.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario de su novia. -Divertido seria fueran dos, así no habría problema…-

La ojiazul estaba acostumbrada a esa idea de su novio y también de su suegro. Una vez los encontró hablando de ese tema. Sonrió porque hasta ellos sabían que, a esas alturas, era claro que ese deseo no se haría realidad.

Paso por alto la sugerencia del rubio. -Tendremos que esperar un poco más para conocer su identidad-.

-Un largo mes para volver y saberlo… ahora resulta que tiene secretos para con nosotros y aun ni nace-.

Amelie no pudo aguantar más y se rio por lo bajo, pero la tranquilidad de su consultorio era tal, que la pareja la escucho.

-Mil disculpas. nos perdimos un poco en nosotros. - ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos chicos, siempre es grato ver una pareja de enamorados…-

Ambos son rieron ante la evocación del recuerdo de esa consulta.

-Este bebé será un superhéroe o heroína… ya verás-. Adrien sonrió ante la idea que se le ocurrió. ¿Podría heredar el miraculous?

Pero Marinette no pensaba igual, al oírlo decir eso la sangre se la fue a los pies. ¿Arriesgar a que su hijo se enfrente al mal? ¿sería muy egoísta prohibirle algo que ella hacia? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea.

-jajaja que cosas dices Adrien…- trato de ver la parte divertida que le estaba dando el rubio.

-Si … tonterías son las que pienso-. Apenado, se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? ¿arriesgar a su hijo de esa manera? ¿permitiría que se peleara como él lo hacía? -Olvidemos que dije algo así…-

-Adrien, no tiene nada de malo lo que dijiste. Es posible, ya ves que aquí en parís hay esa clase de personas-. Sonrió con preocupación. -Solo que este pequeño, decidirá entre ser un civil o tener otra identidad-. Lo miro guiñando un ojo.

-Tienes razón, estoy diciendo estas cosas como si ya tuviera 16 años para decidir algo así-.

Se quedaron en silencio meditando sus palabras. algún día ese secreto tenía que ser relevado, pero era demasiado pronto o eso pensaban cada quien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la tarde trascurrió sin contratiempos. Adrien llamo para avisar de la escapada que terminaron teniendo ese día. Gabriel no los regaño, pero si les pidió que cualquier cosa, se pusieran en contacto con él o con Nathalie.

Chloe había ido por ellos al atardecer para comer algo postre en el restaurante del hotel. La rubia había cambiado mucho su trato para con sus compañeros, pero en especial para con Marinette.

-Pensé que los encontraría haciendo lo que sea menos durmiendo ¿Qué acaso ustedes no duermen en la noc… oh entiendo-. La ojiazul los miro pícaramente sonrojada, mientras removía la cucharilla de su café.

\- ¡No es lo que te estas imaginando Chloe! -. respondieron al unísono.

La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia ante la protesta.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son una pareja que espera un bebé. Creo que eso es normal, algo que no quiero imagina, pero normal-.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron, preocupados por como lo último había sido dicho.

\- ¿Qué tienes Chloe? Hacia un par de días que te notamos un poco apagada-. Pregunto la azabache con tacto.

La cuestionada suspiro con pesadez. -Todo está cambiando tan rápido. Ustedes están juntos, hay más parejitas en el salón… entiendo que no se me acerquen los chicos, soy tan espectacular-. Dijo sonriendo, pero se calmó al mirar a Adrien y mirarlo apenada. -también que mi forma de ser no ayuda mucho, ¿verdad? -.

El rubio medito un rato antes de hablar. -Ciertamente, eres una chica espectacular. Pero todo eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando realmente se te conoce bien. ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque seguíamos siendo amigos pese a tu forma de ser? -.

Chloe asintió con la cabeza.

-Es bueno saber que eres consciente de tu forma de ser. Si estamos a tu lado es porque hemos visto algo más que puede que ni tu hayas visto aun-. Marinette a miro seriamente. -No quieres ser lastimada y te escudas en tu posición para crear una barrera donde tu misma te sientes aislada. Pero eso no quita que eres leal para con los que aprecias, un ejemplo es Sabrina y otro claro ejemplo es Adrien-.

Adrien sonrió ante el análisis de su novia y es que no estaba equivocada. Chloe tuvo una infancia difícil y temía hacer lazos que a la larga se rompieran. Prefería mantener distancias para evitar futuras despedidas.

Chloe por su parte, escuchaba asombrada lo que le decían. Ella pensaba muchas veces que tacharían su forma de ser por quien era, pero no que descubrieran sus sentimientos de esa manera. Y eso que se jactaba de guardarlos con recelo.

-Es cierto. No diré mis motivos… pero es cierto-.

La pareja opto por no seguir incomodando a su amiga. Pero para ellos era agradable verla en esa faceta, que iba más acorde a su edad.

La de coleta prefirió por cambiar el tema. – Y bien ¿ya saben que tendrán? -. señalo la pancita de la azabache.

Marinette la miro y hacia señas para que no tocara ese tema. La rubia no la entendía así que se encogió de hombros.

Adrien las miro a ambas e hizo un gesto de enfado fingido. -No, aún no sabemos. Se niega a que miremos-.

-Pero si es el quinto mes ¿no? Era para que ya supieran-.

Nuevamente la futura madre puso un dedo en sus labios como señal de que se callara.

-Marinette, ya. Sabes que esto me frustra… ¡quiero saber! -. Adrien puso su mano en el vientre de su novia.

Marinette se dejó hacer, meses atrás hubiera mascullado alguna reprimenda cero efectiva, pero sería como negar que amaba esos gestos de cariño.

-Mmmm yo necesito saber que será-. Chloe empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa. -Así que por favor Marinette, dile a mi sobrina o sobrino que no sea tan penoso-.

-Ya escuchaste, esa voz chillona es de tu tía Chloe Bourgeois y ya oíste su petición, ¿verdad amor? -. Adrien miraba a Marinette, pero el comentario era para el futuro agreste.

\- ¡¿Cómo que chillona voz?!- pregunto con medio enfado la rubia.

Entre un tanto más de platicas y risas la tarde se fue consumiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo ya sé que será el bebé- / -Yo sé que será el pequeño mocoso-.

\- ¿¡COMO!?- / - ¿! QUÉ¡?

Unos gritos de sorpresa sonaron en la suite, pero en distintas ubicaciones.

-Marinette ¿estás bien? / ¿todo bien, Adrien? -. preguntaron a la vez. La respuesta fue afirmativa en ambos casos. Después de eso, cualquier ruido ceso.

La azabache se encontraba sacando ropa de dormir de una pequeña maleta. No sabían bien a qué horas Nathalie la fue a dejar en la recepción, pero lo agradecía. no quería quedarse con la misma ropa hasta la mañana siguiente y eso que había clases.

\- ¿Sabes Marinette? los kwamis somos seres más mágicos de lo que se imaginan…-

\- ¿Sí? ¿todavía más? -.

Tikki la miro mientras le daba un mordisco a su galleta. -Si… podemos percibir cosas que ustedes no-.

-Eso es maravilloso… ¿Dónde está mi lapicera? -.

\- ¿Sabes que más Marinette? -. ahora si la pequeña kwami está algo enojada por no tener la atención de su portadora…

\- ¿Qué más de que Tikki?... ¿y mi libreta? -

Una vez más la kwami inflo las mejillas por enojo y dijo lentamente…

-Yo ya sé que será el bebé- sonrió al por fin tener la curiosidad de Marinette.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras que la joven futura madre, miraba a su amiga y como si un clic sonara en su cabeza, la voz salió de golpe.

\- ¿¡COMO!?... ¿co… coooomo es eso posible? - miro sorprendida a su pequeña kwami.

-Marinette ¿estás bien? -

Al escuchar gritar a Adrien, tomo a Tikki entre sus manos. - ¡SI! Solo me tomo por sorpresa algo que leí en mi cel.-. Esperaba que con esa respuesta su novio, no tocara el tema.

-Marinette, me estas apachurrando-.

-oh… lo siento Tikki. Es que… ¿puedes decírmelo? -. le acaricio la cabecita con su índice tratando de convencerla.

La pequeña kwami solo negó con la cabeza, se soltó del agarre de su portadora y se guardó en el bolso de esta.

Marinette la miro extrañada. -Vamos Tikki, dímelo. Siento mucho no haberte prestado tanta atención-.

Un nuevo silencio se estableció, la escurridiza kwami, hablo.

-Si me das galletitas, lo pensare…-

En el baño se llevaba a cabo casi una plática, solo que ahora entre Adrien y plagg. Los cuales estaban discutiendo más que hablando.

-Te lo digo de verdad Adrien. No fue mi culpa-. El kwami estaba comiendo su preciado queso mientras era regañado.

-Si que lo es. Te dije "no comas dentro del armario porque vas apestar la ropa" y es lo primero que hiciste, me lo dijo Nathalie. Cree que tengo algún tipo de obsesión por el camembert… nada más equivocado-.

-oye oye oye… con mi comida no te metas, es sagrada, es celestial, es…-

-Apestosa-. Miro Adrien con falso enojo, mientras se desvestía para meterse a bañar.

Él era otro que agradecía no tener que estar con la misma ropa hasta para dormir, así que decidió tomar un baño antes que Marinette, mientras ella se arreglaba.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso-.

Ante lo dicho, Adrien murmuro por lo bajo. Estaba algo enfadado en realidad, puesto que toda su ropa y la de Marinette apestaba a queso.

-Escuche eso perfectamente… ¿sabes que los kwami somos más mágicos que lo que nuestros portadores creen? -

-Qué bueno-. Adrien lo miro ceñudo mientras se ponía shampoo en el cabello.

-Si, si… tanto que… Yo sé que será el pequeño mocoso-. Decía como si fuera la capacidad más obvia del mundo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿PERO COMO ES POSI…? WOOOW- Adrien había girado tan rápido en dirección a la voz de su kwami que resbalo con el jabón del piso, evitando de milagro caer de bruces al tomarse de la cortina del baño.

\- ¿Todo bien, Adrien? - el ojiverde escucho preguntar a su novia.

-Si cariño, todo bien. Solo pise mal-. Esperaba que, con esa respuesta, no se preocupara más.

Plagg carraspeó la garganta un poquito -Así como oyes. Y no te lo voy a decir-. Y todo enojado, se metió a la chaqueta del rubio a seguir comiendo.

Adrien no dudaba de lo que decía su pequeño amigo, el veía como era mas apegado a Marinette, aunque esta siempre estaba dormida como para notarlo. Así que si, seguramente era verdad lo que le decía.

-Si aumento tu ración de queso ¿me lo dirás? - pregunto asomándose por la cortina. Aunque no vio a plagg y sabía que por ahí andaba, hasta que lo escucho.

-Lo puedo pensar-.

Esa noche, sin saberlo, ambos iban exactamente con la misma idea en la cabeza, pedir perdón a sus respectivos kwamis y convencerlos de decirles lo que llevaban un par de meses queriendo descubrir: El sexo del bebé.

Dios, no le veía final jajajajajaja. Lo siento.

Si, me retrase 2 días en la entrega. ¿Justificaciones? Trabajo / salud / depresión, un buen coctel ¿no creen?

Siento mucho la espera y de todo corazón anhelo que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Paso a anunciarles mi Twitter: Arawooldrich

Insta:

Y el grupo de Facebook para CDM "la guardia de corazón de melón" ahí buscamos la integración de las rutas que mataron sin piedad.

Por esos medios me pueden acosar (los 2 primeros) para los capítulos y todo eso jajajajaa. Las quiero y gracias por esperar.


End file.
